The Courier of Fates
by KillTheLou
Summary: While exploring a mysterious cave on the outskirts of Nevada. Courier Six is thrown into a world unlike anything he's encountered before. Watch as the walker of the mojave explores this new frontier. Making friends, foes, and raising all sorts of hell along the way. #FemaleCorrin
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Shit happens**

 **?'s P.O.V.**

Life is unpredictable.

A straight-forward statement that everyone acknowledges some point in their life. Not to mention that the transitions between the events in one's life are just as unpredictable as well. You'd be having a great time one moment only to be shot in ass with a stray bullet the next.

…Not one of my finest moments.

The point I'm trying to make here is: You've got to be ready to roll with whatever bullshit life slings your way.

"You there! Stranger!"

Ah behold, a prime example: Here I am minding my own business in a local tavern, enjoying the serene peace and quiet, only for it to shatter to pieces at the sound of a very irritated individual.

I turned my head to see a tanned, somewhat burly man in his probable late 30's wearing garb consisting of various animal furs and a sword strapped to his side. On his face, aside from a couple scars, was smile, but it wasn't a kind smile no, it was a smug one with traces of malicious intent.

"It seems the bartender forgot to tell you whose chair yer sittin' in." he stated as he closed the distance between us slightly.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's yours." I said before I downed the last of the booze I paid the barkeeper for before he left to take care of something in the back.

"That's right stranger, and I'm gonna give you ten seconds to get yer arse out here before I break you in half." he demand/threatened.

Of course, always some muscle head that has some petty obsession with small things like a fucking chair and gets riled up whenever someone else sits in it. Now, I have a few choices to choose from at the moment. I could:

A: let him have his chair and leave to find somewhere to sleep.

B: Slit his throat and strip him of any valuables to sell later.

C: Smash the chair across the side of his head and get the hell of dodge.

As tempting as option C was, I didn't feel like dealing with the hassle that would certainly arise afterword. So, I get up and proceed to exit the tavern, continue my journey eastward. Maybe I'll make a better impression there than I did back in Macarath. I left the rugged man alone in the tavern in search of a place to stay the night.

'Heh, thought he'd stand his ground. Weakling.' The man muttered to himself as he watched the stranger depart. His name was Grant, a humble businessman if you were to ask him, but others would tell you he's nothing but a ruthless mercenary who enjoys abusing the weak for a profit. He took a seat where the stranger was sitting and looked to the doorway to the backroom.

"Hey! Oswald! Can't a man get a drink around here anymore?" Grant barked. A bald-headed man in his early 50's appeared from the back and made his way to his unruly regular; unsurprised that Grant had scared off his previous customer.

He was a curious fellow, most of his patrons would usually be singing, starting fights with others, or in Grant's case: demand more booze and pay half the amount it cost if you didn't want to end up bloody and bruised. No, he paid upfront in full for a whole casket of Nestran ale and sat there quietly drinking without a care.

His clothes were odd as well: he wore a long-sleeved, light gray button-up shirt with a brown vest over it, black gloves and a red bandanna, and tan trousers with a knife strapped to his right thigh and brown boots. But the most peculiar thing was the strange bracer that hugged his left arm that flickered with lights. He appeared to be of nohrian descent with messy blond hair that covered his forehead, and light blue eyes. He had a lean, muscular build and three parallel scars were present on his right cheek.

Sadly, Oswald realized he needed to tend to Grant before the brute broke something.

"What would you have today, Grant?" He asked as he looked to the brute. "Gimme some of that Nestran ale, would ya?" Grant replied with a toothy grin only for it to disappear when he saw Oswald shake his head and sigh.

"I'm all out for the time being, Grant. That stranger you ran off ordered my last casket. When I'll get more; I don't know, given how my supplier was robbed recently. Could be days, months even before I'm able to get more." Oswald replied.

Grant wasn't happy. That ale was the best thing this ratty tavern had to offer, and now he won't be able to enjoy that for gods-know how long. His anger became directed at the stranger. He got up and stomped out the door eager to make the stranger wish he'd never been born. As Grant left the tavern, Oswald's head fell slightly as he let out a defeated sigh.

"Gods have mercy on that boy."

 **?'s P.O.V.**

Thank god, an inn. Hopefully it be too much gold for one night, come morning I can finally return to my journey east. Unfortunately, before I can even make it to the door, I hear a familiar voice bellow behind me. "STOP RIGHT THERE, WORM!" I turned to see the rugged man storming over to me, fist clenched and anger smeared over his face.

"What now? Did your precious chair break and cause you to fall on your ass?" I asked sarcastically seeing how this was going to go. He sneered at me before responding with venom in his voice "No, but yer scrawny neck is once I'm done with you. For drinking the last of that Nestran ale I've been looking forward to."

…Was he serious? First, he threatens me over a bar stool, now he intends to kill me over some alcohol? I'd understand if I were to insult his kid, or spit on his dog. But over alcohol? Seriously? I sigh internally as I regret not taking option C, as it turns out no matter what I do, I can't seem to make peace with morons like him.

"Listen pal, it's just alcohol. Nothing worth killing someone over, now calm down befor-" I didn't get to finish as his fist connected directly to the left side of my jaw, knocking me to the ground instantly.

"You think you can tell me what I can and can't kill someone over?! I'M GRANT! THE TOUGHEST MAN THIS PATHETIC VILLAGE HAS EVER SEEN!" the man, now known to me as Grant declared in a furious manner. Well, I tried. If he won't listen to reason, then I'll make myself VERY clear to him in a language he understands. Licking the exposed blood from the corner of my lip I stand up and look him dead in the eye.

"Alright, come and get me, you son of a bitch!" I growled as he lunged forward.

 **3rd Person P.O.V.**

The villagers that had gather around the two men were watching in morbid fascination as both men went to fighting. Grant was Strong, not to mention ruthless. Because of this, no one ever got in his way. Not just that, but he was friends with the captain of the guards that patrolled the village. Any crime he'd commit would be forgiven. Pity was felt for the stranger who had no idea who was up against.

However, just as Grant lunged forward to deliver another right hook, the stranger grabbed his hand and countered with a punch of his own directly to Grant's stomach, and a strong one at that. Grant fell his knees clutching his stomach with his left arm as the stranger still kept his grip on his right arm. Before he could recover though, Grant was greeted with a haymaker right between the eyes. The stranger released his grip on Grant's hand, allowing the brute to fall to the ground.

Grant rolled over, his back facing the sun. As he attempted to pick himself off the ground, he heard a sickening snap followed by immense pain causing him to howl in anguish. His right arm which he used to support himself as he tried to get back up was viciously kicked in by the stranger. As he cradled it with his good arm, the stranger had delivered another stomp to his chest; likely cracking a few ribs in the process. The stranger held his foot on Grant's chest as he slowly bent down low enough for Grant to hear him: "This didn't have to happen. But nooo, you just had to show me you were top dog around, here didn't you?" the stranger said as he stared down at Grant with discontent in his eyes. Grant raised his arm in defense as he begged the stranger:

"P-please, no more."

The stranger looked at Grant for a moment before responding "I usually would just leave you there to suffer, but past experiences have taught me that guys like you will just get in the way again, and I'm not going to deal with this shit a second time." Grant's eyes widened as the stranger raised his foot once again before slamming it down hard against Grant's throat, killing him instantly.

Everyone gasped at the sight, some shielded the eyes of children around to see the stranger kill Grant. The stranger stood above Grant's fresh corpse gasping slightly for air before looking around at the villagers and taking off faster than anyone they had ever seen before the guards arrived.

~Several hours later…

 **?'s P.O.V.**

I don't know how far I got running as fast as I was, but I know one thing: It just about killed me when I stopped. I laid on the ground panting and wheezing, feeling like I was about to hurl my guts out at any moment. The last time I ran that fast was when I accidentally stumbled upon the legendary deathclaw: An alpha that looked almost as fucking tall as that dinky the dinosaur attraction in novac.

As soon as I could feel some sensation in my arms and legs again, I went over to a nearby spring to get some water, cause dehydration tends to happen to you when you run like the wind. Once I was finished, I decided to start a small fire and set up camp. I also made a few traps with some landmines around my camp just in case someone got the bright idea to kill me in my sleep.

As I laid my head against a small boulder, I thought about how I got to where I am.

How did Colt Briars; the famous courier six, end up in another world?

 _Flashback: two weeks ago_ _._

It had been three months since I helped the NCR drive out Caesar's Legion. Although I had my doubts about them being able to effectively run Vegas they were; in the end: the only logical solution. House wasn't exactly favored by many of citizens of New Vegas, and people needed someone real, not an old picture of a man who was about two centuries old and hooked to life support so strong, it could bring the recently deceased back to life. We all got to die sometime.

Anyhoo~ After that, I decided I'd bid the Mojave farewell and begin travelling across America to see if there were any other major old-world cities that were still standing or being rebuilt. During a stay in a small settlement in the outskirts of Nevada, I heard about a nearby cave that was reported to have strange sounds and lights coming from inside. Nobody ever sat foot in the cave in fear of not knowing what would happened if they did, but I was always too curious for my own good.

So, I staked out the cave for a few nights till I was about to give up and chalk the rumor up as horseshit until it finally happened. The cave was alive. The marks on the cave walls began to glow brightly until it created what appeared to be a swirling blue portal. As I inspected the portal a little closer I heard an explosion from outside the cave and next thing I know the whole damn thing was about to cave in. Not wanting to die and with no other choice I jumped into the portal hoping to land somewhere.

I landed in lake…from thirty feet in the air. Needless to say, I was very wet, and in a LOT of pain.

Eventually after I got my bearings I realized a few things:

#1: I was definitely not in Nevada anymore.

#2: I was in a forest with trees just like the ones surrounding Jacobstown, which was weird given how I was nowhere near anyplace with healthy trees at the time.

#3: I realized I wasn't going to be able to pay that cranky, old hag the money I owed her for starting a fight in her bar. That made me feel a bit guilty as it was kind of my fault.

I probably spent a few hours running through the woods trying to find some civilization, and along the way I spotted wildlife like deer, boars, and hares which I wouldn't have put much thought into, but they were healthy, as in NON-MUTATED.

That threw up a red flag. Finding any member of any animal species that wasn't mutated was as rare as finding a G.E.C.K. in a second-hand store. The second red flag was the one with the damning evidence that was not in America or anywhere on earth. I finally wound up in a town called Macarath in a kingdom call Nohr. I kept asking people if this was America, and all I got in return were strange looks although that could also be attributed to the fact that I was wearing Ulysses' duster which I received from him after convincing him not to unleash a nuclear strike on Vegas.

I did manage to get my hands on a map that clearly didn't have any of earth's recognizable continents on it. From there, I began to learn more about this new world around me: There are two major kingdoms that are separated by a giant canyon.

There's the kingdom of Nohr (The kingdom I'm currently in) which is situated in the mountain regions. Unfortunately, the kingdom faces harsh conditions because this, such as crops being unable to grow properly due to the harsh elements. It apparently gets so bad at times that even the nobility of the kingdom has gone hungry. So far, the only way the kingdom can survive is to conquer as much land as they can.

Which brings me to the neighboring kingdom of Hoshido.

From what I've been able to gather; unlike Nohr, Hoshido is different from Nohr in almost every way. The land is fertile, and the environment serene. Making it a perfect target for conquest. However, the hoshidans are no push-overs. They're willing to fight and die tooth and nail for their homeland. Another thing interesting in all this is their cultures: Nohr's culture is reminiscent of European knights and Hoshido's that of feudal Japan's samurai.

Nohr is currently under the rule of King Garon who's seems to me is some unholy combination of Caesar's cunning and authority with Legate Lanius's ruthlessness.

Hoshido is ruled by Queen Mikoto who sadly lost her husband; the late king of Hoshido, Sumeragi.

After gaining some basic information about the world around me. I realize quickly that I needed money, or gold as gold coins and such were the currency in this world. Thankfully I had something that really came in handy for me.

An unmarked, solid gold bar.

It was one of the many gold bars I had managed to escape with during my treacherous journey through the Sierra Madre Casino. A grand reward given the absolute hell I went through just trying to survive while reluctantly helping that sadistic, asshole Elijah gain access to the vault underneath the casino. To this day, I have no regrets about locking the former brotherhood elder in the vault.

The gold bar netted me about 300 gold pieces. I was hoping for more, but I can work with this amount. At that moment I realized I needed something ever since I showed up to this world:

Hooch…Beer, whiskey, ale, didn't matter what they served around here, I didn't care. I wanted to get gassed then and there. So, I did.

Unfortunately, in my drunken state I was arrested for disturbing the peace by starting the biggest drunken brawl the town had ever seen. Not by the guards though. Some guy in regal black armor showed up and kicked my ass. Can't remember how on account of my hangover, but he did. Which is how I got arrested. Thankfully, I managed to break out, retrieve my gear, and sneak out to a supply wagon departing from Macarath. After I was discovered by the driver, and left on the side of the road. I wandered around near the border of Nohr until I stopped at the village that I just hightailed.

So yeah, that sums up how I got here more or less. Most people would probably have a panic attack in my situation and I wouldn't hold it against them.

But, if you want to stay alive; you got to keep a calm, level head on your shoulders.

…and roll with whatever bullshit life slings at you.

 **Hello there, I'm KillTheLou and this is my first story. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you more experienced writers could give me some pointers to help refine my skills. I'd like to pair Colt with someone but I'm not sure who. Please give me you opinion in the comments.**

 **Until next time, take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Attack of the Kinky Super Mutants.**

 **Colt's P.O.V.**

Clearly, I must have done something to piss off the dragon gods worshipped here because if the events of today weren't any indication that some higher power had it out for me, then I'm a little denser than I realized.

It all started just a few minutes after I woke up this morning. Just as I was getting up, some sort of creature stumbled upon me and attacked with little hesitation. I barely had just enough time to roll out of the way before it nearly flattened me like a pancake. Damn thing was reminiscent of a super mutant, and it fought almost like one too. The only difference between them was that super mutants were usually equipped with some form of weaponry; like a rifle or a sledge hammer, but this thing didn't seem to have a weapon to use other than its bare fists.

...But I did, I had quite a few.

After it stopped twitching I took it's mask off and got a better look at it. It looked like the spawn of a super mutant overlord and some kind of goblin creature you'd see in a Grognak the Barbarian comic. As for what it was wearing…

Well, let's just say I got a pretty good chuckle out of the thought of this abomination being employed at Gomorrah.

After that little fiasco, I changed into Ulysses' duster and started making it towards the borderline between Nohr and Hoshido, and making pretty good time as well. Until I started getting the feeling I was being followed. I lead whoever it was around until I was able to hide-and-wait for my second shadow to catch up to me, readying my ripper to tear their throat out if I had to. The moment they came into arms reach, I snatched them and slammed them into the tree on the opposite tree to me; ripper centimeters from their jugular.

It was a man who didn't look any older than I was. He was wearing black slacks, a long-sleeved white shirt with a black vest over it, brown boots, and a few pouches strapped to his waist. His hair was two different colors separated horizontally: White on top, black on bottom. He would seem pretty normal.

…If it weren't for the wolf ears and tail he possessed.

"Who are you?" I asked dryly.

"Keaton." He replied sharply.

"Ok Keaton, why were you following me?" I asked moving on to my second question.

"I was looking for some neat things down the mountain for my collection." He replied with a grin, but it fell as he continued: "But, then I got lost and couldn't find my way back. But then you came along and seemed to know where you were going." I stared at him for moment. He didn't seem to be lying, but I wasn't going to let up until I was sure.

"If you wanted my help then why didn't you just ask instead of stalking me for nearly three minutes?" I responded with a question of my own.

"I was, but then I got distracted by your scent." He replied.

He what? What did he mean by that? "My scent?" I asked.

"Yeah! You've got this really ancient, musky odor about you, it was so strong; I got distracted and forgot to ask for directions."

…I didn't know how to feel about what he said. On one hand, he honestly wasn't following me with any ill intentions, so that was a relief. But on the other; he basically called me old and smelly. With an exasperated sigh, I let go of him, and put my ripper away.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were an assassin or something trying to get the drop on me." I apologized to him. I felt a bit ashamed, but when you make enemies with groups like the legion; who have spies almost virtually everywhere, you become rather paranoid of when and where they could attack.

"You said you were trying to get back home. Does this mountain of yours have a name?" I ask as I pull my map out to help guide him back home.

"Yeah, Mt. Garou is the name of it." He responds as he gets closer to see the map. I scan the map looking for his mountain.

"Mt. Garou… Ah ok, so if I'm correct; we're somewhere around here, and Mt. Garou is way down here." I stated as he looks at the map with a shocked expression.

"Seriously?! I wandered that far away from home?! Great… In any case, thanks for the help…err what's your name?" He asked in curiosity as I really didn't give him my name. "Colt. Colt Briars." I answer him.

"Colt huh? Well, thanks for help Colt!" He said with a smile.

"No worries. Good luck getting back home." I bid farewell as I begin to leave.

"Hey Colt! Hold on a minute!"

Just when I thought I was done with him, he continues to hold me up some more. I don't want to be nasty to the guy, but I've gotta get going! I'm losing daylight as we speak! "Yeah? What's the matter?" I respond trying not to sound like an impatient ass.

"What's inside your coat pocket?" He asks as he points at my duster. I reach in and pull out the empty sunset sarsaparilla I drank a few hours ago. "Just an empty bottle." I replied before he snatched it out of my hands examining it thoroughly and sniffing it.

"Wow, I haven't seen anything like this before! What does it say here? "Build mass with sass?" Can I have it?" He looked at me with a hopeful look in his eye.

"You actually want that? It's just garbage I was looking to get rid of soon." I ask him, unable to comprehend the events unfolding before me. Did he seriously want my trash because it looked interesting to him?

"Yep, it might be trash to you but it's treasure to me. So, can I have it?" He responded. I didn't see any harm with it as long as he got out of my hair. So, I let him have it. Much to his joy, if his rapid tail-wagging was any clue.

So, after I inadvertently made acquaintances with a trash collector, I made a mad dash to the borderline located in a massive canyon that was known ominously as "The Bottomless Canyon", and for good reason. Just staring down at it made me feel uneasy, like I would somehow fall and plummet into the abyss never to see the light of day again, not to mention the thunderstorms and darkness that covered almost the entire canyon.

As I made my way across the bridges, I felt a strange and slightly unpleasant feeling pass through me. My gaze returned to the pitch-black canyon as if the void below was calling out to me, beckoning me to jump down into it. I snapped myself out of my funk, and kept moving. Eventually making my way to a small fort.

Its architecture was different than other forts I had seen on my way here, leading me believe it was of Hoshidan creation. As I got closer, a voice stopped me from advancing further.

"HALT!"

I searched for where the voice came from. It didn't last very long as the front doors opened and several presumably Hoshidan samurai rush out with their katanas drawn and pointed toward me. One Hoshidan however; stood out from the rest.

Instead of a katana, he had curved blades attached to each of his bracers. He also appeared to be older, and more battle-hardened than the others, which gave me a good impression that he might be the top brass of this little fort. He looked me in the eyes and spoke:

"I am Omozu, commander of this fort. What business do you have here, Nohrian?" He demanded, his words filled with authority.

"I'm just a traveler, sir." I answer straight-forwardly, but it seems he wasn't convinced and continued his questioning.

"Is that so? Pardon me, but I having a hard time simply believing that you're just a traveler. For all I know, you could be a spy for royal family." He stated, eyes ever so focused on my ever move.

I couldn't blame him for being cautious, but I can't stick around Nohr forever. Especially when enough time has passed that I've probably become a wanted man since my escape in Macarath. Shame too, as dark and depressing as Nohr appears; I still wanted to explore the many towns and places that dot the kingdom.

"Commander Omozu, can I ask you a question? And I mean no offence when I say this, but have you ever encountered or, at the very least, heard of any spy attempting to infiltrate any guarded structure or domain by going through the front entrance?" I asked as I tried to appease to his sense of logic. "because never in my life have I ever heard of such a feat. You'd have to be the greatest spy in existence or a complete idiot to attempt an approach like that."

Before he could answer my question, one of the guards informed him of approaching strangers. All of us looked to see four people making their way toward the fort. The first person I noticed was a girl with platinum-blonde hair about my age wearing some form of regal armor that seemed to hug her body, she wielded a menacing, curved long sword that glowed with a foul purple aura.

To her right of her was an old man in a suit of black armor on horseback holding a lance and shield, and to her left was a younger man in butler attire, and behind all three of them was the final member: a bald-headed man who wore armor befitting of a berserker, and held a single bladed axe. He reminded me of another man I had the misfortune of meeting:

Grant.

The girl, knight, and butler looked surprised, and started talking amongst themselves. I wasn't able to hear all of what they said, but it seemed like they weren't expecting hoshidans to be here. One of the samurais snapped them out of the mumbling: "Come no closer, soldiers of Nohr." He warned as Omozu began to address the newcomers.

"Crossing that bridge is a violation of our border treaty. If you do not turn back at once, we will be forced to attack!" Omozu declared.

The girl seemed conflicted for a moment, but seemed ready to withdraw after talking with the weathered knight. Unfortunately for them, Cue-ball over there had other ideas as he made a sudden rush to the samurai closest to him before bringing the axe down; splitting the samurai's chest wide open, blood oozing from his body. Poor bastard didn't have a chance in hell. The other Nohrian's were shocked by their comrade's unprovoked attack, and Omozu, along with the rest of the guards were furious.

Things went straight to hell after that. Omozu ordered the guards to kill the newcomers. While both sides engaged in combat, I quickly atomized a stealth boy and activated it. I began to quickly, but carefully sneak through the fort to the other side of the border. Once I got a good distance away from the fighting, I started sprinting further away from the fort. Eventually I stopped. Sun was starting to set so I started looking for a place to set up camp.

As night fell and the fire crackled, I thought back to that attack at the borderline. Something didn't seem right.

Both kingdoms are at a stand-still with each other. From what I understand: Nohr wants to conquer Hoshido, but can't invade due to some kind of magic barrier placed by the queen that neutralizes a Nohrian's will to fight, so the best they can do is send out monsters summoned by sorcerer's.

Meanwhile, despite Nohr's numerous attempts to instigate war with them; Hoshido is doing the best they can to remain the peacekeeper and avoid a full-scale conflict. But if history has taught me anything; You can't hold out forever in these situations. Something _will_ give.

What I'm trying to figure out is why would Garon send out a small squad like that to attack a Hoshidan fort. Even if they killed Omozu and his men, they would still be rendered powerless under the effects of the barrier once they entered Hoshido. So why bother other than to aggravate Hoshido further? Did he have some game-breaking card in his hand that would turn the tides to his favor?

'Dammit, I'm only ending up with more questions rather than answers. Well whatever, I need to get some rest.' I thought to myself before lying down and eventually falling asleep.

 **Arizona Wasteland, U.S.A**

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V.**

 ***CRACK***

"You missed. Try again."

In the desert wastes of Arizona wilderness under the harsh sunlight, two individuals can be seen. One of them a black-haired man in early 40's wearing rein enforced leather armor with aviator shades, and the other; a 11-year old boy looking down the sights of a 5.56 caliber rifle trying to hit one of ten glass bottles that were thirty paces away from his position.

As the boy emptied and refilled the rifle's chamber, the man spoke once more: "Remember, breath in as you focus on your target then exhale slowly as you squeeze the trigger." He told the boy as he watched through his binoculars to see whether or not a round from the rifle would hit one of the bottles.

The man's name was Leon Ricketts. He was a hunter and scavenger for the settlement known as Armadillo. He used to be a rather infamous bounty hunter back in Oregon; known for his ruthless efficiency in taking out anyone with a price on their head, but he left to come to Arizona to help his brother-in-law Andrew Briars raise his nephew after his sister and Andrew's beloved wife died after giving birth to her son. He was currently teaching his nephew how to shoot a rifle without a scope.

"Aiming for the same one?" Leon asked his nephew who replied with a simple "yes".

 ***CRACK***

In an instant, the bullet shattered the bottle to pieces, the boy smiled as he looked to his uncle to see his reaction.

"Did ya see that, uncle Leon? I hit it!" the boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I saw it. Now try hitting the others without missing a shot, then I'll be impressed." Leon stated plainly as he took a sip from his flask. The boy's smile was replaced with a pout as he reloaded his rifle and took aim once more.

 **~A few hours later…**

"Hey uncle Leon? Can I ask you something?" the boy asked as he and his uncle walked back to Armadillo after finishing his target practice.

"Ask away." Leon replied as he gazed around the environment around them.

"It's a little personal, but I wanted to ask you about my mom." the boy asked, not having a clue what kind of person she was. "Why not ask your dad?" Leon replied with a question of his own.

"I tried to, but every time I did; he'd either ignores me or say he didn't want to talk about it. So, I thought you could tell me since you were my mom's big brother and all." The boy answered.

Leon stopped and turned to look at his nephew before answering his question.

"Fine." He said taking off his glasses before continuing: "But before I start, I want you to know the reason your old man doesn't talk about Sophie is because he blames himself for her death."

Leon told his nephew all about his mother: Sophia Ricketts. Sophia was a kind, carefree soul who was always curious about things that interested her. She'd always helped people who needed it; be it some hopeless fool at the end of their road or a chem junkie struggling because of their sick habit. She and Andrew met during an exploration of an abandoned vault with a small research group Andrew was associated with. At first, he was annoyed by her constant, pestering questions about how things worked in the vault or what purposed they served, but as time passed she grew on him, and eventually they fell in love and were married not long after.

When Leon received a letter from his sister stating she was not only married, but was expecting a child, he finished any business he had in Oregon and traveled to Arizona to support his sister and to meet her new husband. He and Andrew didn't get along very well after they first met, but Leon's view on Andrew changed significantly when Sophia became gravely ill. He watched as his brother-in-law struggled desperately to cure his wife of her disease, even neglecting sleep some nights so he could focus on her declining health. Because of his efforts her health improved enough to give birth to a healthy, baby boy. But shortly afterwards, she passed away. Smiling while holding her newborn son in her final moments.

To say Andrew was devastated was the understatement of the century. He fell into depression after Sophia's death, and was rarely seen by anyone in Armadillo other than Leon, who felt pity for him after failing to save the woman he loved. From that moment on, Leon made his decision to stay in Arizona and help his brother-in-law raise his nephew. It was least he could do out of respect for the man who he had the honor of calling his brother.

"you know, you have a bit of your mother in you. Every free moment you have; you're either in the garage taking something apart and tinkering with it, or skulking around the scrap yard looking for something to experiment on." Leon said as he smiled at his nephew as he continued. "I know she wouldn't be completely thrilled with me teaching all these things I've been teaching you, but she'd understand. The world we live in is a harsh, unforgiving one that will show you no mercy if it catches you off guard or unprepared. The strong persevere while the weak perish. Never forget those words, Colt."

"I won't sir." Colt replied

"Good, but promise me something else as well." Leon said as he bent down to his nephew's level. "Promise me you'll use the skills and knowledge I teach you to survive, and not to hurt people without a good reason."

"I promise." Colt said as he stared into his uncle's eyes.

 **Eastern Hoshido**

 **Colt's P.O.V.**

Morning came, and to my surprise: I didn't get attacked right after waking up. So, that was a plus. Maybe things will be easier today than they were yesterday. Once I was ready to go, I set off into the woods cause if I stay on the road, I'll most likely encounter a Hoshidan patrol that will no doubt stop and question (read interrogate) me.

However; as I made my way through I came across a small village that was currently being destroyed by more of those kinky super mutants. Not too far from my position, I witnessed two villagers: an old woman and young, brown-haired girl, being chased by one of the mutants.

I wasted no time equipping my elite riot gear and .50 caliber A.M. sniper rifle. As I got closer to the two, the old woman threw herself in front of the girl in order to protect her from the mutant's attack. As the girl cried out in despair, the creature attempted to finish the young girl off, but instead of another helpless victim; it got an armor-piercing round straight through it's skull. The girl spotted me rushing towards her and shielded herself; thinking I was going to harm her.

"You ok kid?" I asked the girl as I scanned the area for any of those freaks nearby. She started to relax before replying.

"Y-y-yes, but…m-my mother and the others." She barely managed to say while on the verge of tears. "T-they're all dead."

Jesus Christ…And here I thought this day would be a good one. I'll make those cretins suffer, but first things first: "Listen kid, I'll take care of those freaks, but you've got to get away from here. Now." I told her as I started to make my way to the village, but was stopped by the girl who jerked me back by my duster.

"N-no! I-I need to fight! For my mother! My friends! I have to avenge them!" she declared.

Logic dictates that I should dissuade her from fighting, but I realized if I sent her away and one of those freaks found her, she wouldn't stand much of a chance, and my bullet would have been wasted for nothing. I look down at her before speaking.

"What's your name kid?"

"M-mozu." She replied as she seemed a slightly unnerved by my distorted voice, courtesy of the built-in gas mask in my helmet.

"Listen carefully, Mozu. You stay close to me and warn me if any of those freaks try to blindside us. I'll tend to the rest, understood?" I explain as I switch to my 12.7mm SMG.

"Yes." She replied firmely. With that, me and my new companion made our way to the village. Eager to begin our extermination.

 **Finally! I squeezed a little more into this chapter than before. I made a few alterations to Mozu's paralogue, hope you enjoyed it. I was very pleased with seeing how well the starting chapter was received.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and comments. I appreciate any advice or input you guys want to share about my story. Hope it's a keeper for you.**

 **Till next time.**

 **P.S: To RedRat8, I love your awakening story and hope you update soon. A majority of the inspiration to write this story came from reading A Wildcard's Awakening.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A new companion.**

 **Colt's P.O.V.**

As we made our way to the village, I noticed a small group of mutants swarming an area west of the village. They'll be dealt with later once the ones in the village are dead. A few of the mutants were standing around the southern entrance of the village, without hesitating I opened fire onto all of them before they had much of a chance to retaliate.

Meanwhile, Mozu had found a brass weapon that kinda resembled a glaive. Even though it looked pretty cheap, she was able to hold off one of the mutants until I made into swiss cheese. Inside the village, two of them charged us. I quickly equipped two step-goodbye and punched the mutant as hard as I could in its chest, sending falling back directly on the other one behind. As it struggled to get back up, a sequence of intermittent beeps could be heard before the small bomb that had been embedded in the monster's chest from my punch exploded, killing the first mutant and crippling the second enough for Mozu to finish off.

I brought my A.M. rifle back out and proceeded to pick off the mutants that were making their way back up to the village after hearing the explosion.

However; as I was reloading, one of them started running towards me. It almost made contact if it weren't for a wooden arrow suddenly lodged in its throat. It fell and tumbled back down the hill, choking on its own blood. Another arrow was loosed upon another one of the creatures making its way up the hill.

I turned to see Mozu with a bow and arrow currently aiming for another one of the monsters. Where she got it; I don't know, but damn did she know how to use it! Her third arrow found its place in one of the many holes in the mutant's mask. I was honestly amazed, she was a better marksman that I was when was her age. I wonder where she...

'AAUGH! Focus, you moron! You supposed to be killing monsters! Not standing here with your thumb up your ass watching a kid half your age do all the work!' I berated myself mentally as I took aim and fired, not wanting to get schooled by my partner.

We kept attacking until there were no more mutants left to kill.

 **~Several hours later…**

After dealing with the creatures, I helped Mozu tend to the dead. She bid her deceased mother a final farewell before laying her to rest. Afterwards she asked me a question I honestly didn't want to hear:

"Can I come with you?" she asked which she received an instant reply: "Hell no."

I looked at her before explaining: "Look Mozu, I know you just lost your mother and your friends but trust me when I say you don't want to hang around me. It'd be better off if you found somewhere where you could start over."

"I-I promise I won't slow you down or get in your way." She responded, trying to reason with me.

I let a frustrated sigh before explaining: "You slowing me down or getting in the way isn't the issue here. The issue is I can't guarantee your safety if you follow me. With me, your chances of survival decrease drastically." I tried to reason with her, but she still wouldn't budge.

Which led to me currently kicking the shit out of a large patch of grass.

Once I calmed down from taking my frustrations out on nature, I looked Mozu in the eyes before speaking again: "Are you absolutely sure about this?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied; her face filled with determination.

"…Very well. But let me explain how this is going to work: When we engage with hostiles, I expect you to be able to hold you own against them." I stated before continuing:

"I'm not saying I won't back you up; I will, but just as precaution in the event we get separated or I find myself unable to assist you in combat for some serious, miscellaneous reason; I want you to try to become stronger. You're pretty good with a bow, if you work hard at refining your archery skills then you'll undoubtably be force to be reckoned with. Understand?" I say.

"Of course, I won't let you down… But there's just one thing: What's your name?"

"Colt. Colt Briars." I introduced myself as she committed my name to memory.

"Colt…That sounds like a Nohrian name. Are you a Nohrian?" She asked out of curiosity. I took my helmet off to show her my face.

"Well that's slightly complicated. I _look_ like a Nohrian, but I wasn't born in Nohr; therefore, I am not a Nohrian." I explained in order to dispel any confusion she might have about my origins.

"Ever heard of America?" I asked her despite already knowing that she; or anyone here for that matter, didn't know anything about my birth country.

"No, I haven't. But then again, I've never been anywhere outside the village. So, I don't really know a whole lot about what's out there." she stated.

"Well, It's a _long_ way from here. I'd be surprised if you _did_ know about it." I replied before continuing: "But think of it this way: traveling with me will allow you to finally see the world. Maybe not all of it, but trust me; you'll really be surprised by how big the world really is out there." I explained seeing this as an opportunity for her to learn more about her world.

I knew how she felt, and I hated that feeling of being tied down in one spot for so long. Not that living in Armadillo was bad or anything, but eventually you'll get bored and want to explore.

With those matters settled, we departed for capital. As we traveled; we got to get a better understanding of each other. We talked during our travel and I explained some of the weapons I used in our fight with the mutants when she brought them up. She seemed especially interested in my sniper rifle and after a few hours: asked if she could try firing it.

I didn't see any problem with letting her try it out, but I did warn her about the recoil it had. She took aim at an apple dangling from a tree at least thirty feet away from us and fired.

Although she managed to hit it, she preferred a bow's silence over the AMR's deafening blast.

After several hours of walking, we decided to make camp near a small lake. Mozu ventured off into the woods to find us something to eat, leaving me with getting kindling for the fire. When I came back though, my jaw nearly hit the ground at the site before me.

I don't know how, but this meek girl had come back with a huge stag that looked to be twice her size and was in the process of preparing everything she needed to cook it. But I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that a girl half my age managed to drag that behemoth of an animal back to camp as quick as she did.

Seriously?! How is she so strong?! I mean, I know she said she was a hard worker and was taught by an old man from her village how to trap and hunt, but that stag would give someone my age a hard time moving it around.

After I calmed myself down, we both began enjoying our meal. I gotta hand it to her, she really is quite the cook. Never have I had meal this delicious in this world or my own world. The only other meal I could remember having that came close to this was that wasteland omelet that woman in sloan made using deathclaw eggs in her mother's recipe.

Sure, it was a pain in the ass to get the eggs, but the reward was well worth the hassle.

After we finished eating, Mozu tried to get some sleep, but before she closed her eyes she calls out to me: "Colt?"

"Yeah Mozu?" I responded.

"I just wanted to say thank you. If you didn't come along when you did, I wouldn't be here right now. I don't know how I can even begin to repay you for what you've done for me." She said as she thanked me.

"You wanna know how to pay me back? Become stronger. Not just for me or yourself, but for the sake of your fallen mother and friends as well. That's all I want in return from you." I said as I gazed at the stars while she nodded her head and began to get some sleep.

The stars were truly beautiful no matter how many times I see them. I enjoyed watching them for a bit before going to bed. Unfortunately, I was interrupted by unpleasant thoughts.

" **Don't involve yourself in the affairs of others if they don't concern you, Colt."** I recalled the words my uncle would tell me every-so-often back when I was a kid.

My uncle had the mindset that if something didn't concern you, was too much trouble, or if it didn't benefit you, it wasn't worth your time. My dad however; believed the opposite: He believed that if you could help someone who needed, or if you were capable of resolving a situation no one else could, you should do it.

When I was sixteen and finally got out into the world, I had become more selfish than I was before. I wouldn't lift a finger to help anyone if something didn't come out of it for me, even if someone's life was in stake. I stayed like that for almost three years.

Until one day I met a man named Elgin who worked with a group of vigilantes known as the regulators, and had saved my life when I was ambushed by a group of raiders while making my way to the next town. He killed them, and patched me up after the beatdown they gave me, and told me about himself:

He, along with other members of the regulators, spread out across the wasteland hunting down anyone who preyed on the weak and defenseless even if it got them killed. I was confused on why anyone would willingly put themselves in harms way for the sake of complete strangers who didn't care if they died or not. I asked him why to which he answered my question:

He told me they did it because they couldn't let things like raiders or mutants killing innocent people or undesirables cause trouble for regular folk to happen if they had the ability to stop it. The worst thing in the world you could feel; he said, was the feeling of uselessness, especially if you could have done something about it.

I didn't understand what he meant by that until years later after I survived getting shot in the head; I was asked to check up on a nearby town called Nipton.

It was then I realized what Elgin meant by feeling useless and why the regulators did the things they did: After the legion "punished" the town, the leader of the group: Vulpes; ordered me to spread word of "Caesar's will" amongst the NCR soldiers at the outpost where I came from with the tone of condescension dripping from his voice. I had to do something. ANYTHING. Nipton may have been corrupt with few honest souls living there, but no one deserved to die like they had.

Maybe, I couldn't save the people, but I could still avenge them.

I got the hell beat out me, but I managed to kill Vulpes and his men and limp my way back to the outpost. I felt content about my actions despite the immense physical trauma I endured. From that point on, I started helping people more than I did before, and haven't regretted it.

But after that incident at the border, I started thinking on why I let what happened happen.

' **It wasn't your problem.'**

'Maybe not, but I still should have done something.' I argued with myself.

' **Oh really? What could you have done to solve the situation?'**

'I could have killed that guy, or at least suppressed him enough to keep him from killing that guard.'

' **Yes, but what good would it have done? You really think that Omozu guy would have let you pass? Even if you killed all four of the Nohrians for them?'**

'…'

' **Face it. Deep down you're glad those guys showed up and started a fight. Why involve yourself with bullshit that has nothing to do with you, when it's easier to simply let things sort themselves out and take advantage of the situation? Is all that altruism still worth all the pain and the scars you've suffered in the past ten years?'**

I thought hard on those words. Was it all really worth it? All the times I stuck my neck out for the other guy worth the scars and suffering?

Then I turned to see Mozu's sleeping form, and the answer became clear:

Of course, it was. I let the ungratefulness of a select few alter what I believed in; making me care only for my own well-being. But after meeting Elgin, avenging the lost residents of Nipton, and rescuing people like those captured by the legion and the fiend's. I realized that it didn't matter if I was recognized for my actions properly or not, and that I could be something that would give people hope in a world that had become so inhospitable.

A light shining in the darkness.

I allowed a moment of weakness to overtake me, but from this point on; I won't let that happen again. Ever.

 **Here's the third chapter for you guys. As always, thank you for the support. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Royal First Impressions**

 **Colt's P.O.V.**

Several days had passed as my partner and I made our way to the capital. Along the way we encountered villages and traveling merchants being attacked by faceless and bandits alike, although they seemed rather leery of me due to my ominous riot gear; they were thankful for our help nonetheless.

Finally, after SOOO many days of walking, fighting, and scavenging/looting; we finally reached the capital of Hoshido. I changed into Daniel's attire to maintain some form of normalcy. Even if I may receive some questioning looks from the locals, it was still better than waltzing around the place in riot gear.

In terms of weapons, I decided to keep a pair of brass knuckles in my pockets. I would prefer a ballistic fist, or at least a power fist, but that sadly wasn't going to happen. I also had blood-nap strapped to my side, but if it came down to it; I'd rather just beat people senseless than cut them to ribbons. More therapeutic than the latter.

…Alright, so maybe I'm little sadistic when it comes to fighting. Like it's that strange, guys like that are a dime-a-dozen back in the Mojave. Hell, anywhere to be honest.

As for Mozu: I managed to get some leather armor fashioned for her so she would be better protected in combat. It cost me a good amount of gold, but that issue could always be fixed by looting bandits I kill and selling their belongings to traders. She also got better with her bow and her…uh.

Nagonita?

Nagannota?

…Aw screw it, she got better with that damn spear as well.

As we got closer to the entrance to the city, I started to get a little nervous. I had been hearing rumors of the nohrians sending spies to infiltrate Hoshido from some of the villages we passed through. While they may just be rumors, that isn't going to stop the hoshidans from being paranoid. However, the guards didn't stop me when we entered the city.

I looked around the street seeing a lot of vendors selling things like food, clothes, and all sorts of miscellaneous things. I became very interested in a small shop selling miscellaneous curiosities which I had an obsession for. I decided to enter the shop and look around, it was like Mick and Ralph's but less dirty. Not long after looking around; I started up a conversation with the owner on what some of the things he was selling were.

I showed him some nick-knacks of my own and we talked about multiple items in both of our inventories. It was both a pleasant and interesting experience. That is until I realized something that made me break out in a cold sweat:

'WHERE'S THE FARM GIRL?!' I mentally screamed. One moment she's right behind me, the next; Poof. Gone.

I took off towards the exit to find my partner, but just as I busted out of the shop like some crazed kid hopped up on sugar bombs, I slammed into a woman knocking her down in the process. I stopped immediately to help her back up and apologize.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to knock you- "I tried to apologize before I recognized just who I slammed into: the girl that was at the border. "…down." I finished awkwardly as I helped her up. She was trying to regain her focus as a short girl with salmon colored hair ran up to her to see if she was ok.

"Big sister, are you ok?" she said as the platinum blonde dusted herself off.

"Yes, I'm okay Sakura." She responded to the small girl now known as Sakura. I then noticed that she and the nohrian girl were accompanied by three other individuals. The first one was a girl with neon red hair who didn't seem too happy with me practically running over their friend.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you going?!" She barked as she glared at me.

"Again, I'm really sorry. I was just trying to find my friend. We got separated and I'm trying to find her." I explained trying to defuse the situation so I could get back to hunting down Mozu.

"Oh really? I doubt that's your true intention. Nohrian." Another voice said from behind us. I turned to see the second individual: a man who looked older than Sakura, but younger than the neon red girl and the nohrian girl. He had a look of suspicion and discontent on his face as he stared at me, as if silently saying "I've got my eye on you".

If he thinks he's intimidating me then I've got some bad news for him.

"I could care less what you think pal. She went off somewhere before telling me where she was heading and now I need to find her before something happens." I respond to him. Before he could say anything, the third and final individual: a girl in a strange white dress with light blue hair, spoke up:

"Does your friend have brown hair with flowers attached to it above both her ears?" she asked with a rather stoic look on here face.

I was surprised how she knew what Mozu looked like, but was glad since she had seen her. "Yeah, you saw her?" I ask quickly.

"Yes. Last I saw, she was heading that way." She said as she pointed west of the center of the capital.

"I see. Thank you miss." I said as I turned around to that direction, ready to set off and find my compatriot, and then explore the rest of the city.

"Hold on." I heard the nohrian girl say behind me.

Shit. I was hoping to get out of this situation as fast as possible, but that's apparently not going to happen. I turned to respond to her.

"Yes?" I respond to her.

"Forgive me for keeping you from your friend but…Have we met before? You look familiar." She said; her eyes focused on me.

It seems I've found myself in quite a situation. She doesn't seem to recognize me, but that means nothing since it's only a matter of time before her memory recalls the fort and by extension: me. Damn it all! What do I do? If I lie and she remembers, she'll call me out, but what happens if I tell her the truth? There's no telling what will happen!

So, what's my best option?!

 **Corrin's P.O.V.**

For a moment, I was unsure if I recognized the strange man before me and my…siblings. But after taking a better look at him, I finally recognized him. He was the same nohrian man with the sleeve-less jacket with the strange emblem on the back of it that was talking to the guards of the "abandoned fort" at the border, he was there when Hans provoked the hoshidans, causing a needless confrontation.

Now that I think back to that time, what happened to him back at the fort? He was surrounded by hoshidan samurai when I last saw him, and even if he got away amidst the confusion; how did he get over the border? Even if they were under attack, I doubt the hoshidans would let him slip through.

So how is he even here? And where did his clothes from before go? He doesn't have a pack or anything with him, so where did they go?

I had so many questions I wanted to ask him about what happened, but realized now would be a bad time, especially around the others. They might get the wrong idea, especially Hinoka since he's already sorta on her bad side at the moment.

"You know this guy Corrin?" my sister in question asked as she turned her gaze to me.

I continued to stare at the strange man. It looked to me as if he wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment. Was he a spy?

No, that couldn't the reason. If he was a spy, he would have done his best to avoid noticeable situations like this. He's probably nervous about me telling the others about seeing him at the fort. Perhaps I should let rest easy.

"…No. I believe I have him mistaken for another." I responded to my sister's question before addressing the stranger once again: "Again, sorry for keeping you. I hope you find your friend." I said as I watched him look at me with a somewhat bewildered face before he began to make his departure. Seems he wasn't expecting me to cover for him. Once he was gone the others spoke up:

"Well he was odd." I heard Hinoka say bluntly as I faced the others.

"I still don't like the idea of leaving some nohrian wandering around the city unchecked. We don't know what he could be planning on doing." Takumi stated as he continued to stare down the path the man had taken.

"True, but he seemed pretty concerned about that girl. Nevertheless; I'll have someone follow him just in case he does try anything funny." Hinoka replied as she left the group for a moment.

"At least he was considerate enough to stop and apologize for knocking you down, Corrin." Sakura said to me.

"Yes, he was." I reply before shifting my gaze to Azura: "Is something wrong Azura?" I asked as she, like Takumi, stared down the road the stranger traveled down.

"No, I was just wondering if he was the one I had been hearing stories about recently." She said before turning to me.

"Stories?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yes. For the past week or so, I been hearing stories about a man in strange armor traveling through Hoshido with a young girl. He; along with his partner, have supposedly helped defend villages from both faceless and bandits." She explained as the rest of us were intrigued.

"Oh yeah, I think I overheard Yukimura mention something about that to Ryoma the other day." Hinoka added.

"And you think he might be the one you've been hearing stories about?" I questioned as she nodded her head again.

"Indeed. Although he wasn't wearing any armor, I've never seen clothing like that anywhere else before. Also, the girl he was looking for: she closely resembled the description of the young girl that was traveling with the armored stranger." She said before finishing: "Curious, isn't it?"

"Yes, very curious." I reply.

"Well let's forget about him for now. We've still got a tour to get back to." Hinoka said with a smile as she and Sakura continued to show me the rest of the capital.

 **Colt's P.O.V.**

"Well, that happened." I said to myself as I walk down a lonesome alley thinking about that little encounter.

That girl…She didn't expose me like I thought she was going to. She actually covered for me despite knowing who I was. Why would she do that? What would she gain from protecting me? Whatever the reason is; I should be grateful things turned out the way they did, otherwise I would be wanted in two lands right now. Thing about notoriety is that it's harder to get rid of than it is to gain.

After wandering around asking people if they had seen Mozu anywhere, I finally found her being harassed by a couple of shady looking characters: one of them had loose brown hair, while the other had short white hair like snow. I don't know how long they had been talking to her, but I decided it was time I sent them on their way.

Once I got closer I cleared my throat to get their attention. The brown-haired one looked annoyed, the white-haired one's face faltered for a second; as if he was caught off guard, but smile anyway, while Mozu looked relieved to see me.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" I asked as I attempted to have a civil conversation in order to resolve whatever issue was at hand here peacefully. The white haired one was the one to respond:

"Not at all, we just thought this lovely, young lady would be interested in a little opportunity we had to offer her." He answered with a smirk on his face.

"Is that so? Well, the way I saw it, she didn't seem to find whatever it was very appealing. So, why don't you two take a hike?" I tell them with a slight malicious tone in my voice. The white hair man responded to my question with same sickening smile:

"Well I'm afraid you don't have much authority to tell us what we can do, friend. Now why don't you just- "I didn't let him finish as I moved even closer to him till I was inches away from his face before speaking:

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. **Friend**. I have all the 'authority' I need, and I'm telling you now that it's high time for you and your boyfriend here to start making tracks. **Now**." I growled at the man. The smile from before was shattered as he was currently trying to keep his cool, but I could see my terrifying presence already taking effect on him. He darted his scared eyes at the brown-haired man who attempted to separate me from his cohort.

However, as soon as his hand touch my right shoulder: I whipped around and back-handed the brown-haired man causing him to stagger before gripping his head and smashing it against a nearby wooden wall twice, rendering him unconscious. The white-haired man then attempted to stab me from behind but ended up getting a dagger in the back of his left leg, courtesy of Mozu.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH **!"** He screamed in pain as he raised the knife in an attempt to stab her. Before he could though, I grabbed his hand that was holding the knife and nearly twisted it off his arm to make him drop the knife.

I then slung him against the same wooden wall I bashed his friends head in, as he flipped himself back around; my knee was there to greet his stomach, as he raised his head, I gave his jaw a strong right hook which probably broke it or at least cracked it. I grabbed him by his hair and lightly slammed his head against the wall before drawing blood-nap and putting it to his throat drawing a trickle of blood in the process. My eyes bore into his as I began to speak one final time:

"Guys like you and your friend are scum I've seen time and time again. Always tricking people into doing things they would never do and all for what? A few more pieces of gold at their expense? Normally I would draw this out so I can watch you suffer just like those you've tricked have suffered. But I'm feeling somewhat merciful, so I'm going to give you and your friend one chance to change, and if you don't…then I'll find you and show you both just what a man can do to another man, and I'll take my time doing it." I declared as I watched him shrink before passing out from either the pain or the fear I administered to him, and released him from my grip.

 **Mozu's P.O.V.**

I didn't think things would end up like this. After I entered the capital, I was amazed by how huge the big city was compared to my little village. But as I was exploring, I realized I didn't let my partner know I was going further into the city, and tried heading back to where I last saw him at before he started getting worried.

Unfortunately, as I took a short-cut through an alley way; two men stopped me to ask me a question. I should've ignored them and kept going, but I thought they might've need some help so I stopped. They said they were looking to hire some cute girls for job that would pay well, but I didn't like how these two were looking at me. Especially the white-haired one; Mama always told me that you could trust people like him as much as you could trust a mother cow not to charge you for being mean with her young un's.

Then he said he already made his mind up about what he was going do with me, and started getting closer. I started getting scared until we heard someone make themselves known. I couldn't have been more relieved to see my friend arrive, but as I looked at him; I knew things weren't going to end well.

He started off polite as he always does in these types of situations, then as he started asking about the job they were offering me, he got in the white-haired man's face and he started telling them to leave, but as soon as he finished, the other man tried to grab him and then things went sour fast.

Ever since I decided to come with Colt, I learned how fearsome he was in a fight. Throughout all the fights we'd gotten in; rarely would he show mercy to anyone who crossed him, and that was usually after he finished beating them to a pulp.

I once asked him one night during our journey why he was so merciless, and he told me how he once showed mercy instead of hurting someone who tried to trick him when he was only a couple years older than me, only for person he spared to return with his friends to make an attempt on his life, which they almost succeeded. From that point on, he'd only show mercy if he thought his enemies deserved it.

He told me that finding an honest, good-natured person in his home land; this "America", was as rare as finding gold in a stream of water. The rest would either try to trick him, rob him, or just kill him for fun, and that was what everyone had to go through on a daily basis back in his homeland, not just him.

He said the only reason he was alive was because he had to be not just meaner and tougher, but faster and smarter than his opponents, he became something of an urban legend in a land known as "The Mojave Wasteland" for helping people however he could and said anyone who still attempted to kill him either had a good reason to or just had a death wish they wanted granted.

Every time he talked about his home, it was almost never pleasant to hear about it.

When he finished dealing with those unfortunate men, he turned a look at me. Although he didn't say anything, the look he gave me told me what he was feeling: Anger. I stared the ground, unable to look at him out of shamefulness for making him worry.

We walked back to the main street where he bought a bag of candy and sat on the ground away from the street and the merchant. I sat next to him, and for a moment we said nothing until he finally spoke.

"You okay? You aren't hurt, are you?" He asked calmly as he opened the bag and started to eat it piece by piece, watching the people around us carry on with their lives.

"N-no. I'm o-okay." I respond a little scared of him flying off the handle.

"I see, that's good to hear." He said before eating another piece of candy.

"I'm s-sorry. I-I shouldn't have run off without t-telling you." I apologize on the verge of tears, but then he looks at me and smiles.

"I'm not angry at you, just myself. I let myself get distracted in that shop, and something could've happened to you because I was too busy looking at antiques." He said, taking a handful of candy and handing it to me before continuing: "Just promise me to give me a heads-up next time, okay?"

"I promise." I said as I wipe my tears away and accepted his candy.

 **Colt's P.O.V.**

After Mozu calmed down, we sat in the dirt and ate the rest of the candy I bought. Soon people as well as the vendors, started making their way towards the center of the city. I wondered what the commotion was all about? Hopefully it wasn't something bad happening.

Getting up, I asked one of the citizens what was going on. They told me Queen Mikoto was about to address the people. Made sense; they loved her as much as Sarah loved her precious Vault 21.

Mozu wanted to know if we could go see the queen. I figured why not since neither of us have ever seen her before. If I said I wasn't interested in seeing what kind of person she was or what she looked like; I'd be lying.

And while I also haven't met King Garon in person, I'd sooner piss on a sleeping yao guai than meet Caesar 2.0.

Before I started making my way there though, someone in cloak bumped passed me while moving towards the center of town. Normally, I would just shrug it off as poor courtesy, but when he made contact I felt that same unpleasant sensation from the canyon run through my body once more. Except this time, it felt stronger and more malicious than before.

Mozu snapped me out of my trance and asked if I was okay. I told her I was fine when I was anything but. Whoever that guy is; I need to keep him in my sights.

As we made our way to center of the city I kept my gaze on the man in the cloak ready to spring into action should he try something. When we reach the center, we maneuvered around the crowd to get a glimpse of the Queen. Mozu and I managed to find an empty space that allowed us to see her, and let me tell you: She was absolutely beautiful.

She had black hair that seemed to reach down almost to her ankles with bangs coming down near her chest. Her clothes were what you'd expect a member of royalty to wear: it was a regal white dress with gold ornaments adorning it such as a small flower, and she had a strange, gold tiara.

All in all; she was drop-dead gorgeous. But others were with her: That nohrian girl was there along with Sakura and a man in some type of samurai armor. However, as I began to question why the Nohrian girl was with the Queen of Hoshido of all people, I saw the cloaked man raise his hand towards the queen and saw the nohrian girl's sword fly out to him before he stabbed it into the ground which then caused a shock wave, blowing those around him away violently.

I then saw the sword cracking and glowing like it was going to…

"Explode." I said with wide eyes. I yelled at Mozu to get down as I ran towards the girl and the queen, time seemed to slow as I saw shards of the sword fly towards them both. I ran even harder before reaching them and put my arms up at the last second to shield my face from shards before I felt them impale me.

Now I've been stabbed, shot, impaled, burned, electrocuted, bruised, mauled, and had the all-around shit kicked out of me and somehow managed to survive. But all that was child's play compared to the overwhelming pain wracking my body at the moment. None of the shards didn't hit any vital parts somehow, but it didn't matter since some the shards embedded themselves deeper in my body than the others.

The worst part was that they disappeared as quickly as they came, so nothing stopped me from bleeding to death. An automatic stimpak injected itself into my body, but it only slowed the rapid blood loss, and to make matters worse; it was my only one I had crafted at the time.

As I fell to my side, I struggled to see the samurai attack the cloaked man before I lost consciousness.

 **Mikoto's P.O.V.**

It had occurred. My fears that something terrible would occur had become a reality. When the shards from that sword raced towards Corrin; I stepped in front of her to shield her from them, ready to accept my inevitable demise.

…Or so I thought.

When I felt no pain, I turned to see a nohrian man who appeared almost the same age as my long, lost daughter standing in front of us. He had his arms crossed in front of him as blood began to pour from him…He…He saved us both.

After he fell to the ground, I saw Ryoma attempt to attack the one responsible for this destruction, only for his raijinto to pass through his body before they disappeared. I then saw Corrin kneeling over the nohrian boy's body shaking uncontrollably before releasing a primal scream before her body began to transform into that of a dragon.

"She's awakened." I said as I heard Sakura cry out for her sister.

"BIG SISTER!" she cried out as she moved closer to corrin.

"SAKURA! STAY BACK!" I bellowed out to her. She couldn't be near Corrin; not while she was in this state. She rushed over to me as I saw more of **them** making their way towards us only to be cut down by Corrin in the midst of her rage.

"Mother, are you alright?!" She asked as she came to my side

"Yes, my child. But this one needs our help." I said to her as I showed her the nohrian boy.

Sakura used her rod to heal him as I lent her some of my magic to help with the recovery. When his wounds finally sealed, I placed my head on his chest to see if his heartbeat could be heard. Thankfully, I could hear it. It was faint, but working nonetheless.

"AZURA!" I heard Sakura cry out. I looked to see Corrin still in her dragon form pinning Azura to the ground. But just as we feared the worst for Azura, Corrin began to revert back to her normal self but exhausted.

Soon, we regroup to see if everyone was okay. Takumi began to yell at Corrin, seeing her as the one responsible for the destruction and chaos caused here. But, I assured him Corrin was not the one responsible as I explained how I knew this day would come.

"You knew something like this would happen, mother?" Ryoma asked

"Yes, as for how and when; I did not know, and it would have become reality if not for this one." I replied as I showed them the nohrian boy.

"Who is this man?" He asked before Corrin answered his question.

"I know him. We met him a few hours ago before all this happened, and…at border in the Bottomless Canyon." She said as the others looked surprised.

"The Canyon...? I thought you told Hinoka you never saw him before." Takumi said with some anger in his voice. Corrin shook her head as she explained how she met the strange nohrian man and what exactly happened at the border.

"No, I saw him at the border in the canyon during a mission given to me by Garon to evaluate the fort there that was abandoned, or so I thought. When my retainers and I arrived, we found that the fort wasn't abandoned as we were led to believe. This man was there surrounded by the guards, but despite being surrounded; he didn't look like he wanted to fight them." She explained before continuing:

"However, before we could report back; a man named Hans who accompanied us by Garon's order attacked one of the guards unprovoked, thus forcing my retainers and I to defend ourselves. As Gunter; an old knight and one of my retainers who helped raise me during my childhood followed me back to the castle while my nohrian siblings; who had arrived about the same time the hoshidan reinforcements tried to end the fighting. Hans appeared and attacked us, he…he knocked Gunter off the edge of the bridge into canyon. When I subdued him, he told me he was ordered by the king to not only attack the guards, but to kill Gunter. Before I could interrogate him further, my sword pulled into the canyon."

"It pulled you into the Canyon?! How did you survive?" Hinoka questioned.

"I was rescued by Lilith: one of the servants at the northern fortress that turned out to be a dragon. After saving me she brought me to place known as the astral plane where she allowed me to rest for a little bit before sending me back to the fort where I didn't see anyone there, until I was knocked out." She finished before looking at the nohrian man before speaking again:

"I thought this man was captured or killed during the conflict, but when the others were showing me around the city, he bumped into me while looking for his friend." She said.

"If you knew him, why didn't you tell us early when he bumped into you?" Sakura asked her big sister.

"I didn't know how you and the others would have reacted if I did. You might have mistaken him as a spy." She responded before apologizing. I looked to Kaze and Rinkah before speaking:

"Take him to the palace to rest. He's wound may be closed, but he's lost too much blood." They bowed before taking the Nohrian man to safety.

"Mother, are you sure this is wise? He could deceive us at some point." Takumi voiced his caution. I could not fault him for this. Ever since the death of Sumeragi and Corrin's kidnapping, he began to harbor deep resentment and paranoia of nohrians. While some are of ill-repute, there are also many who are not untrustworthy monsters as he believes them to be.

"Yes, my son. If not for him, I wouldn't be with you and your siblings right now. He could have died trying to protect Corrin and I. This is the least I can do for what he's done." I said as I saw him accept albeit reluctantly.

"Very well, but I'm still going to keep my eye on him. Just so you don't regret this kindness." With that said he followed the other back to the palace. Ryoma then approached me.

"Mother, you know as well as I that everything that's happened as of late cannot be ignored any longer." He stated before continuing: "King Garon has not only made a failed attempt on your life by using Corrin's blade, but has broken the border treaty and is responsible for the loss of innocent life and senseless destruction caused here. I know you've been doing your best to avoid this outcome; I have as well, but this cannot go on any longer." He stated as I looked down, sorrow and regret churning within me.

"You're right. Even after your father's assassination, I still hoped that some peace could still be made between us. But it seems that was just wishful thinking. If war is what it takes to stop this senseless violence; so be it. Inform Yukimura of my decision and have preparations made." I instructed before gazing in the sky before closing my eyes.

'If only I could tell them, then they would know why I never wanted this to happen.'

 **So ends chapter four. I noticed the last chapter was pretty short than the others before it, so I decided to make this one a little longer to make up for it. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Now, to let you guys know: I'm about to start my fall semester and won't have much time to work on my story. But I'll still try to keep up with it as much as possible. Once again, thank you for reading.**

 **Farewell.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Gratitude and Scrutiny**

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V**

 **Camp McCarren Interrogation Room**

"Let me get this straight: You guys managed to capture a legion centurion who didn't commit suicide after he was surrounded, but you can't get him to talk? Can't you guys just beat it out of him? I'm sure there's plenty of guys around who'd jump at the chance to do it." Colt said to a woman in an NCR uniform as they both stared into a small interrogation room filled with a single chair that was occupied by a single man with brown hair in legion armor.

"Oh, trust me; There's not a soul around here who wouldn't want to lay into ol' Silus here. Problem is the higher ups frown upon using that type of treatment towards POW's, even if they are legion." Boyd said as she took a small drag from her cigarette until she smirked and looked at Colt before continuing: "Well, at least they do with US. But you're not an official member of the Republic, now are you?"

A deal was made not long after the lieutenant uttered those words and after getting Silus ready to meet her 'friend'; Colt entered the room and stood in front of the captured legionnaire who proceeded to insult him:

"What an ugly little worm you are. What pile of excrement did the lieutenant pluck you from, worm?" he said with a slight snarl.

"Wow…Does everyone in the legion used insults that are as worn out as their failed ideals?" Colt responded in a slightly amused tone.

"Meager insults like that won't get you anywhere with me, you degenerate." He replied to the courier.

"Maybe not, but it puts me in a good mood and sours yours. Now, let's get down to brass tacks: What my friend and I want to know is why a high-ranking legionnaire like you allowed the NCR to take him captive rather than eating a bullet or cutting their throats out on the spot like your men did?" Colt asked as he crossed his arms and stared at the centurion.

"And what makes you think you'll get anything from me with just a glare and petty insults? Last time I checked; Your superiors forbid torture of any kind to their prisoners." Silus responded smugly as Colt continued to stare at him until he suddenly backhanded Silus with enough force to make the legionnaire recoil before speaking again:

"I wouldn't act so smug if I were you, Silus. Your buddy Vulpes tried that with me back in Nipton and things didn't end well for him now, did they?" Colt said as he watched the centurion's eyes widen slightly at the mention of his fallen comrade.

"So, you're the one…The one Caesar has marked for death for harrying our men for the past few weeks now…. I hope you understand just how big of a hole you've dug for yourself." He responded as Colt smirked.

"Not for me, Silus. That hole is where every cocky legionnaire, asshole powder ganger, and dumbass raider will end up when they decide to test me." Colt said as he viciously kicked Silus out of his chair and into the floor.

"You arrogant insect…Who the hell do you think you are?!" He barked as glared at Colt who was no longer smiling.

"The fucking mailman; that's who."

 **Hoshidan Palace – Present Time**

Inside one of the many rooms of the Hoshidan palace; Corrin watched Colt rest with Mozu, who was allowed to see him given their friendship. Both of them had started a small conversation with Corrin asking about how she and Colt had met which extended to the "adventures" they had since then.

The two were later joined by Ryoma and Hinoka who came to check on them, the former being the first to speak:

"Any changes in his condition?" He asked as he looked towards Corrin.

"Some. He's still clearly unconscious, but his body has regained some of it's color back, so that's a good sign." Corrin responded as she turned back to Colt's sleeping form. While looking at the stranger before them; Hinoka took notice of the strange item attached to the stranger's wrist and picked his arm up gently to examine it.

"What is this? Some type of weird bracer?" She said as Ryoma, who had stepped closer, began to examine it.

"Unlikely. I can't think of a valid reason for a bracer of any type to have a pane of glass placed within it; which in of itself is peculiar, but whatever it is: it has certainly seen better days." He replied to his sister as he continued to study the strange contraption.

"I don't why, but it feels…Alive." Hinoka stated as she felt some warmth emanating from the small multitool.

"What could it be?" Corrin asked as she looked at the contraption with intrigue. Mozu then spoke up: "It's a pipboy."

All three member of the hoshidan royalty turned to face her with confusion written on their faces, which caused the poor girl to slightly shrink under their gaze as Ryoma spoke once more:

"A... Pipboy?" He reiterated as the village girl nodded her head before she began to explain what her partner had told her about it:

"Yes milord, a few days before we reached the city; I asked my partner about it since I was curious about it just as you folks are. He told me it was somethin' called a computer that allowed him to not only keep track of the items he has with him, but could somehow play music, store information, act as a light source, and monitor radiation levels." She explained to the royals who looked absolutely baffled by the young girl's explanation. To think this little machine was capable of performing multiple, different action was honestly astounding. But one thing caught Corrin's attention in Mozu's explanation:

"Radiation?" she repeated curiously.

Mozu nodded her head again before speaking: "Y-yes ma-am. He told me that there was this "invisible poison" called radiation that was the after-effect of a terrible weapon that was unleashed numerous times on his homeland hundreds of years ago during a great and terrible war with another country in a fight for resources. He said that being exposed to it in small doses don't do much except wear you out some, make your body a little sore, and slightly burns your skin; kinda like the sun does when you've been out in it for too long, but in large amounts…your skin burns so badly; it starts to peel off something awful, and your body get weaker in a matter of seconds too. At this point, one of two things happen: you eventually die a painful death or turn into a ghoul."

"A ghoul? Is that some kind of monster?" Hinoka asked out of morbid curiosity.

"Well…Yes and no. He told me they were; and I quote: "Poor bastards that would have been better off dead." Mozu replied earning a scowl from the elder hoshidan princess.

"How could he say something like that?! Surely something could be done to help them!" she yelled causing the others to flinch at the warrior princess's outburst before Mozu spoke once more:

"I-I said the s-same thing to him, but he said there wasn't anything anyone could do to help them, and that it was permanent. He explained that their lives aren't easy ones: they're normally shunned and mistreated by most folks and live to be hundreds of years old, but the worst thing he said…The worst thing was that ghouls are doomed to eventually lose their minds and become feral, which is what makes most humans shun them out of fear." The village girl explained with a slightly shaky voice.

All of three of the siblings were clearly unnerved from Mozu's explanation: Hinoka used to believe the kingdom of Nohr was the most inhospitable place in this world, but after hearing that; it seemed like a paradise compared to such an unforgiving land where death was a preference compared to whatever unimaginable alternatives it had to offer.

Ryoma was wondering how he, or anyone for that matter had never heard of such a haunting region before. He would've been skeptical if it wasn't for the existence of that 'Pipboy' which was something clearly beyond both Hoshido and Nohr's ability to create. Perhaps his brother's paranoia was properly warranted, but not for the reasons he thinks.

Corrin was currently trying to grasp the fact that such a place like that existed. If she wasn't curious about this Colt before, she certainly was now.

Little did they all know that what Mozu had just described to them was just one of the many horrors in post-apocalyptic America.

Everyone's attention however; was turned to Colt as his began to awake.

 **Unknown Location**

 **Colt's P.O.V.**

You know when I felt my eyes close and the darkness begin to take me as I bled out on the ground, I honestly didn't expect to wake up in some strange place where fog almost covered every nook and cranny of the area and large chunks of the earth were floating in the air. I was expecting hell or someplace similiar, not…wherever this was.

I tried looking around the area for something. Who or what I was looking for specifically; I didn't know, but it was better than sitting around twiddling my thumbs waiting for something to happen. Along the way I saw something that defied the laws of gravity, as if the miniature floating isles didn't do that already. What I saw was a few acres of prairies, a few forests, a large lake, and a small town in the middle of all of it… **and all of it was curved at a near ninety-degree angle towards the sky.**

It was like God shoved his fingers slightly into the earth and peeled the entire landscape almost clean off it.

I was shocked; no, shocked didn't do what I was feeling at the moment justice. In fact; I'm pretty sure the proper word to describe this anomaly had yet to even be conceived within the human mind.

I was barely registering what I was seeing, and the worst part was that all of this felt too real for me to be imagining it. Thankfully, I managed to calm myself, reclaim my grasp on reality, and accept what was staring me right in the face was indeed real before I nearly suffered a massive psychotic breakdown.

As I looked around some more, I noticed how dilapidated the buildings in this place were. If this place is inhabited; which I actually think it is, they aren't inside any of them as far as I can tell. However, one massive structure stood out to me amongst the others.

Unfortunately, I couldn't make out the finer details of it due to the distance between us and the fact I couldn't close said distance unless I somehow sprouted wings and flew over there.

I didn't see any sort of natural or man-made bridge around me that could help me get across. So I decided to remedy that, but before I could even formulate some miniscule part of a plan; everything around me got brighter and brighter till I was basically enveloped in light.

…Which then faded into darkness.

Next thing I know, I'm waking up in fashion similar to when I was revived from Benny's 9mm send off to the afterlife. Except this time; instead of the pain of a splitting headache, it was the pain of a slightly aching body.

Not much of an improvement, but better than what I was expecting. Once my vision began to focus, a voice was heard:

"Ah, he's finally awake." A feminine voice said as I sat up, blink my eyes a few times, and looked to my side to see Mozu, the nohrian girl, the samurai, and the neon red-headed girl.

"Thank goodness you're ok. We weren't sure when you were ever going to wake up. How are you feeling?" The nohrian girl asked with a relieved smile.

"Eh, I'm alright. Just a little sluggish at the moment." I responded as I attempted to stand up only to fail on account of my legs giving out on me. Thankfully, the nohrian girl caught me before I could kiss the ground.

"Seems like the rest of you has yet to awaken." The samurai said with a smirk before turning to speak to the neon red-haired girl: "It wouldn't trouble you too much to have mother know her savior is finally conscious, Hinoka?"

"Not at all. I'll go tell her." And just like that, the girl now known as Hinoka left to spread the news. The samurai then looked back at me before speaking again:

"I am Ryoma; high prince of Hoshido. On behalf of my siblings and myself: I thank you for what you did today stranger. If not for your actions; my mother would have been killed and the people of this land would have been without their queen." He said as he expressed his gratitude to me as I scratched the back of my head in slight embarrassment before responding:

"No problem, but can you kindly explain how the hell I'm still alive? Last I recall; you were attacking that guy back at the citadel and I was losing a LOT of blood." I asked him.

Seriously, the palace is the same distance from the citadel as Goodsprings is from NCR outpost near Primm, and that's just reaching the foot of the mountain it sits on. There's no way I would have survived the trip here unless they performed some kind of emergency surgery on the spot, but even then, it wouldn't make any sense on how I survived given the number of open wounds that would need cleaning and stitching up.

Thankfully Ryoma was able to answer my question.

"Indeed, you were impaled numerous times and on the verge of dying as I understand. Thankfully with the help of my mother lending her some of her magic; Sakura was able to heal all of the wounds you sustained." He replied as I gave him as quizzical look.

Magic huh? Yeah, that actually made sense. When I found out that people in this world were capable of using magic for fighting and healing; I immediately wanted to learn how to use it. I could only imagine how it would make things so much easier for me: I could kill someone with a few cryptic words and a snap of my fingers and heal myself without the need of stimpaks. Sadly, it turns out I didn't have the "Aptitude" to control magic properly enough to cast even a simple spell of any sort.

I felt cheated; like if someone found out they won a mystery lottery, but the payout was in radroaches. Well fuck it, I've survived this long without it.

"That so? Well I'll should thank them when I see them, but what about the guy in robes? You took him down, didn't you?" I asked the crimson samurai, and the look he made gave me an answer as he spoke once more:

"I'm ashamed to say he somehow managed to escape, even after my sword made contact with his body. As crazy as it sounds: it was like there was nothing to cut underneath that cloth but the air itself." He answered.

He was right. That did sound crazy. I know there had to be someone underneath that cloak because I felt him when he bumped into me, and I refuse to accept that a possessed cloak single-handedly caused all that mayhem.

I decided to try and get back on my feet for a second; this time successful than before, and exit the room to stretch my legs. Once I was allowed outside, I was soon approached by Hinoka along Sakura and Queen Mikoto. The queen smiled before speaking to me:

"You are awake, and moving as well. Praise the gods, I was slightly worried you might not make it, but it's clear that my fears were unfounded." She said as she approached me before continuing: "What you did was reckless and could have very well cost you your life, but despite the danger; you saved not just my life, but the life of my daughter who was finally able to come home in what felt to be an eternity for both my family and myself. I owe you a great deal for your selfless action today."

"No worries ma'am. If anything; I owe you, and your daughter here for saving my life." I said as I glanced at Sakura; who slightly blushed, before I continued: "I think we're squared away now. Besides, my partner and I should be on our way, we still have to find someplace to stay for the night." I stated.

"You and your friend may rest here for the night if you wish." She offered before I stopped to ponder about the situation: It would take some time to reach the bottom of the city, and any inns that weren't destroyed were surely closed by the time we found.

Damn. I really didn't want to take advantage of someone's gratefulness, especially a queen's. But what other option do I have? I seriously didn't feel like sleeping on the ground in the city like a dog. I looked at her before speaking once more:

"Very well, I accept." I stated simply

"In that case; I'll have the servants prepare a room for your friend Mozu. You won't mind sleeping in the room you just left, will you?" she asked before I shook my head at her question. As she, Ryoma, and Hinoka took their leave. Mozu left with Sakura; leaving me with nohrian girl. I noticed the man from the streets who was obscured from my vision previously approach me. He seemed just as tense as he was when I last saw him.

"I hope you don't intend to get too comfortable around here, Nohrian." He said as he approached me; staring me dead in the eyes before continuing: "While I am thankful my mother is alive, that alone won't stop me from keeping a sharp eye on you. You may be fine now, but if I find out you intend to harm my family or my countrymen in any way; I'll kill you in a second's notice, and it won't just be me you'll have to worry about either." He threatened as he gave the nohrian girl a brief sideways glance before walking off elsewhere.

I sighed softly before I heard the nohrian girl speak to me.

"Please don't mind Takumi. Hinoka says he can be rather cold at times. Oh! We haven't been formally introduced yet, have we? My name's Corrin." She said as I turned to face her.

She thinks _**that**_ was cold? Pfft…Please, that was a comfortable, cool breeze compared to the attitudes of some wastelanders I've met, and that's when I haven't done anything to pissed them off…Yet.

"Oh trust me; it'll take a lot more than that to upset me." I said before introducing myself as well: "Name's Colt, Colt Briars. Pleasure to meet you Corrin."

"Likewise, but there are some things I want to ask you: Why and how is it you're here? I know you were at the border and surrounded by hoshidan samurai no less; so how did you manage to escape and get across without being captured or killed?" She asked with a serious expression on her face.

"To answer you question as to why I was there: I just wanted to see what Hoshido was like, and to answer you second question: After things went to hell, the guards ignored me and went after you. So I used this to sneak through:" I said as I showed her one of my stealth boys.

You're probably wondering why I'm showing a piece of stealth tech to a resident of a fantasy world that is arguably centuries away from any sort of industrial revolution. Well the answer is simple: I don't care, and the reason why is because my chances of returning to earth are almost nonexistent as I don't know what those markings in that cave looked like or what caused them to glow and spawn that portal like they did. Not to mention this world isn't so bad. It's got its flaws; don't get me wrong, but at least it's alive and new. I really don't see what I have to lose in this.

"This little gizmo is called a stealth boy. It generates a modulating field that can transmit the reflecting light from one side of an object to the other side." I explained as I showed the princess.

Silence was all I got in return. I could see her face scrunch up slightly in confusion before I spoke again:

"It temporarily makes me invisible. Well, ALMOST invisible; you can see my silhouette if you focused on me in that state." I re-explained in a simpler manner for her sake. She seemed surprised by my little tool.

"Could you please show me what it's like when you use it?" she asked me with a hopeful look in her eyes.

I shook my head before speaking: "I'm afraid I can't. You see; these things burn out after two minutes of use, and I only have so many on me right now." She looked disappointed with my response, but nodded her head in understanding.

"That's a shame, but understandable." She replied.

"Since I answered one of your questions; you wouldn't care to answer one of mine, would you?" I asked since there were some questions about her that I wanted answers to. "The queen mentioned something about reuniting with her long, lost daughter. I assume that was you she was referring to?"

She then explained her life as far as she could remember it: How she was indeed Queen Mikoto's missing daughter who was kidnapped by Garon who wiped away her memories of her hoshidan family and the memory of watching her father: King Sumeragi be killed right in front of her at such a young age. She went on how she was kept in a fortress north of the Nohrian capital of Windmire for most of her life with the only company being her retainers: Felicia, Flora, Jakob, Gunter, and Lilith. As well as Garon's children: Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise who treated her as their own flesh and blood.

She then told about her defiance against Garon when he ordered her to execute two hoshidan POW's who were used to show the results of her training with Xander and Gunter. As punishment for defying him; Garon then sent her, two of her retainers: Jakob and Gunter, and cue ball whose real name was Hans, to inspect a fort at the border which was rumored to be abandoned. Which led to our first encounter with each other.

Then she told me what happened after I made my speedy getaway and what occurred after she was apparently thrown into the canyon by her sword, how Lilith; who turned out to be a dragon, saved her and took her to another realm to rest and was later sent back to the canyon only to be knocked out and captured by the same hoshidans that were spared and snuck out by both Leo and Xander.

"From there I reunited with my mother and my hoshidan siblings that I didn't even know about until today. The rest is minor details I won't bother you with." She said thus finishing her lengthy explanation.

"Well, that's quite the life you've lived so far. I still have one question though: What is that?" I said as I pointed at the new sword strapped to her hip.

It looked to be a golden blade with a strange grip with a hilt and a guard that were both identical and equally strange as well. There were what looked like flat, red gems engraved into the blade. One look and anyone could see that this blade was one of a kind; just like Ryoma's sword that somehow emitted electricity on its own.

"This is the divine blade yato. Just after you were sent to the palace to recover, Yato unearthed itself from the center of the destroyed statue in the citadel and flew into my grasp deeming me as it's chosen wielder according to Yukimura." She explained.

Ok… So, she's got a stick of destiny too. That's cool. That's fine, I'm not jealous. Not one bit.

…..

…...AH, WHO THE HELL AM I FOOLIN'?! I WISH I HAD SOMETHING THAT WAS AT LEAST A FOURTH AS COOL AS THAT! I MEAN GUNS, LASERS, AND PLASMA IS PRETTY FUCKING AWESOME TOO, BUT SO IS BEING ABLE TO SHOOT FIRE, LIGHTNING, AND SHIT FROM MY FINGERTIPS OR CUTTING ASSHOLES DOWN WITH A SWORD FROM GOD! LIKE WHAT THE FUCK?! ***Heavy, internal gasping*** Oh man, I've gotta calm down.

"Are you ok? You looked…distressed just a moment ago." She said as it seems she picked up on my inner outburst just now. I smiled and wave my hand while speaking:

"Oh, I am fine, just sorting through some unpleasant thoughts at the moment. Don't you worry now" Good god, I sound like a ninety-year-old woman.

"Okaaayyy, I should be going now. It was nice speaking with you, Colt." She said as she began to leave.

"You as well, Corrin" I replied before she vanished from my sight. Well, she was nicer than I thought.

After talking to Corrin for a little bit, I walked around the palace for a while; admiring the architecture of the place before I found a nice shady tree in a outdoor area of the palace that had small flower gardens and a couple of small springs with fish swimming around.

As I lean against the tree and gazed at the rest of the area, I thought about my friends back home and how they were doing:

ED-E was hopefully still flying around the wasteland blasting tunes and critters alike.

Cass was either getting drunk to the point she can't even speak, or kicking someone's ass. Probably a bit of both knowing her. Turns out Jackson kept his word about getting that evidence I found of the Crimson Caravan and Van Graff's little plot to the top brass of NCR, and just as Cass had said: Both of them suffered immensely for their little stunt, and were responsible for the strict new trade laws that were soon to be enacted by the NCR.

Boone had left shortly after the NCR's victory to re-enlisted with his old 1st Recon pals. Guess after our little standoff with would-be legion slavers at Bitter Springs had something to do with that, I wouldn't know honestly. He always had this indescribable, stone face. I wouldn't hear much about him, but when I did; it was usually about him being the last thing any unfortunate slaver saw before it was lights out.

Raul; after meeting some guys like Loyal, Ranger Andy, and Corporal Sterling, realized he could still be the deadly gunslinger he was before, but I felt he would have be better off using his skills as a mechanic since his body could barely keep up due to his old age. He was a little reluctant, but saw my reasoning and settled down in the outskirts of Outer Vegas fixing all sorts of machines.

Although it took some time and a bit of running around; I managed to get Rex a healthy brain to replace his deteriorating one. One of old lady Gibson's many dogs…contributed to that. I brought him back to the King as I promised, and was happy and grateful to see his old hound dog back feeling better than before.

Veronica; despite her best efforts, couldn't convince Elder McNamara that change needed to occur in order for the Mojave Brotherhood to survive, and was ignored a second time even with the pulse gun we found. After that I suggested trying the Followers of the Apocalypse since her knowledge could help them greatly with aiding people in need of help. However, after a short departure; we found all of the members and the patients inside the outpost dead thanks to a few rogue paladins that didn't like the idea of their knowledge being spread by outsiders, and came to kill us only to end up dying instead.

She hated having to kill them, but learned that in the end; she made the right choice by leaving. As I understand she's been roaming around fixing up old world machinery and helping people out however she can.

Arcade remained with the Followers in Vegas using his enclave knowledge to help as many as he could. Although he wanted to take part in the upcoming battle for Hoover Dam with the Enclave remnants, I told him he would be needed at the fort rather than the front line should things go south. Not to mention what would happen to him if the NCR discovered his history with the infamous group. I heard he had become a school teacher on the side of being a medic which sounded like a good idea since he knew much of the old world's past like Caesar did, but wasn't a sociopathic megalomaniac as the latter was. He was kind of disappointed that Vegas wouldn't be independent as he hoped it could have been, but like me; he was still satisfied with the NCR controlling Vegas rather than House or Caesar.

I wonder how the NCR is doing? Probably trying to finish the legion off now that both Caesar and Lanius are dead, and probably still trying to find the guy that assassinated General Lee Oliver:

Yours truly.

The nerve of that asshole. Yeah, he may have been a patriot and held the best interests of the Republic, but I swear the only way he got the rank of general was because he was buddy-buddy with Kimball. Not even one minute after my brutal death match with the monster of the east; that damn glory seeking bastard comes waltzing in with a squad of vets like it's a fucking victory parade. Like the legion's defeat was all his doing.

I would've strangled him if it wasn't for the fact I couldn't use either: left one was broken, and my only good arm was worn out to the point I could barely make a fist; let alone throttle him with it.

But after recovering from my injuries, I snuck a little something underneath his bed while no one was around and watched the show unfold a good distance away through the scope of my rifle: Oliver returns to his room and calls it a day, sinks one last victory shot, and proceeds to have his body blasted to bits with dozens upon dozens of bottlecaps adorning his blood-stained room. The response to the new of the late general's untimely death was quick, and mixed among the members of the NCR: some mourned while others scoffed.

I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh. Some of Cass's moonshine would be killer right now combined with the serenity I was feeling.

Then my survivor instincts kicked in as I slowly opened my eyes: I was being watched, and whoever it was; it seems they wanted to stay hidden for now. I stood up, walked away from the tree, and focused on my environment before calling out to them.

"You feel like coming out now? Or do you intend to watch me all afternoon?" I declared loud enough for them to hear. At first: Silence, but soon a figure emerged from the top of another tree near the one I was under.

The person in question was a lovely, but fierce looking woman with long black hair that seemed to reach her back that was styled with a single, large bang covering her right eye. She wore a long, yellow scarf that was wrapped loosely around her neck along with a faded pink outfit with dark brown outlines that was equipped with some refined leather guards around her arms, stomach, hips, and legs. She had blades attached to her gauntlets just like Omozu did, and given how she managed to sneak up on me; she was no stranger to stealth.

"You are aware that it's rude to spy on people, especially when they're resting, right?" I asked with a slightly joking tone, as if I'm one to talk about respecting someone's privacy when I get curious about said someone.

"I am, but manners are unnecessary during reconnaissance. I will admit I'm surprised how you were able to detect my presence." She responded coolly before continuing: "I initially thought you to be less perceptive of your surroundings to notice me behind the leaves of that tree."

…I gotta say, that hurt my pride slightly more than I thought it would.

"Well, to be honest: I didn't know where you were _exactly_ , just that you were nearby. I'd have to be omniscient to determine your location right off the bat." I replied rubbing my neck in process. She stared at me for a moment before speaking again.

"…I see. Out of curiosity: what would you have done if I attacked you instead of speaking to you as I am now?" she asked curiously.

"I would have had to defend myself." I answered with a neutral expression before asking a question of my own: "Why ask me that?" I asked with a brow raised.

"I, along with my partner were told by one of the guards that a nohrian in strange armor was attempting to cross the border over to Hoshido at the Bottomless Canyon just before Princess Corrin engaged them. That particular nohrian was later seen helping defend multiple villages from here to the canyon from bandit and faceless attacks alike…" She paused for moment before starting back again: "There is no doubt in anyone's mind now that you are indeed the same nohrian we've been getting reports about for the past week or so."

"I do not wish to cause conflict with you. If not for what you did; Queen Mikoto would have certainly perished along with the rest of those poor people at the citadel, but I'm afraid my duties as a retainer of the royal family; specifically, lord Ryoma, prevents me from giving you the benefit of the doubt as her highness does." She finished.

"Don't worry, I understand where you're coming from." I said before continuing: "You and your partner have a job to do, and that's protecting the Hoshidan royal family. I know my presence isn't exactly welcomed by some of you, and I accept that; I just hope I can show you all I just want to see what Hoshido is like, and that I'm not here to cause trouble."

She gave a small smile at my words before turning to leave until she stopped at the exit, and turned back to face me.

"I must warn you about my partner: he is also suspicious of your intentions, and just as loyal to Lord Ryoma as I am; perhaps even more so. But he can sometimes be quite reckless so be careful, Mr. Briars." She told me as I tipped my hat in appreciation.

"I see, thank you for the heads-up miss and if you don't mind: call me Colt."

She nodded her head before exiting the garden.

After that little encounter, I got myself a drink, checked up on Mozu, and headed back to my room to retire for the night. Curious on what tomorrow will bring…

…and with my luck, it be another shitstorm.

 **Well, that's the end of the fifth chapter.**

 **Took me a little longer to finish this chapter. Not because of school and life in general, but simply because I almost couldn't stop.**

 **In case any of you are still wondering when Corrin's crossroad decision is coming up I'll tell you right now it's not gonna happen. Since Colt saved Mikoto from getting killed, the barrier still remains in effect thus making it pointless for the nohrians to invade like they did during the prologue.**

 **I'm glad you guys still find this story interesting, and I hope I can keep it entertaining.**

 **Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A cap for your thoughts?**

 **Castle Krakenburg**

 **3** **rd** **person P.O.V.**

Within the training yard of Castle Krakenburg, a blond-haired, nohrian man in black, regal armor with gold adornments could be witnessed destroying the many practice dummies with exceptional agility and extreme prejudice. This man was the Crowned Prince of Nohr; Xander. Eventually the dummies were reduced to a lesser state than they were before, as the elder nohrian prince as he sheathed his divine sword: Siegfried.

From an outsider's perspective: one would think he was calm and collected, despite the ferocity he demonstrated earlier. In truth, this was simply a mask used to hide his concern for his missing, adopted sister.

It has been a few days since Corrin's disappearance after the incident at the Bottomless Canyon. He, along with his siblings became worried about their sister's whereabouts as neither she or Gunter had returned from the canyon. Jakob had yet to return as well, leaving Hans as the only member of the party to return from the conflict; much to the dismay of his siblings and himself.

Hans…Xander still could not fathom a single good reason for his father: the man he looked up to (and feared) ever since he was a child, to send a blood-thirsty mongrel like Hans with Corrin. If it were up to him; that "man" would have remained locked away in a cage where he belonged.

"What possible reason could father have to allow that cretin to walk free, and escort a member of the royal family no less?" I asked himself as he walk through the main halls of the castle as continued to ponder on the recent events that had unfolded.

The king had concocted some plan that involved disabling the barrier that has prevent Nohr from invading Hoshido for so long, but never elaborated on what exactly is was. Whatever it was, it apparently wasn't as successful as they had hoped. Garon was outraged by the news once it had reached him, and locked himself away. Only speaking to the prince and his siblings along with the court sorcerer: Iago.

Iago…Another unpleasant individual that all of the nohrian royal siblings had come to loathe. Never was there a more deceitful and underhanded character.

"Brother." A voice called out to Xander as he turned to see his brother Leo.

Leo was the second youngest child of King Garon. He wore regal armor like his brother did, but his armor was lighter than his brother's in addition with a collar which had become his signature trademark as well as a running gag as he would occasionally put it on backwards; much to his embarrassment.

Unlike his older brother; Leo chose magic over the sword as he was a firm believer that strength could come from the mind just as it could the body. His weapon of choice was the divine tome: Brynhildr, and when combined with his extensive knowledge and understanding of the arcane arts. He was a force to be reckoned with.

"Ah, Leo. I see you've returned." Xander responded as his younger brother approached him.

"Indeed. Although, as I departed from castle; I had hoped you would have been in better spirits than you were the last time I saw you." Leo said as he studied his brother before he spoke once more: "I take it much hasn't changed since I left the castle?"

A small, sad smile formed on Xander's face. No, things have not improved as much as they had both hoped they would.

"Sharp as always, brother." The elder prince joked half-heartedly before explaining: "No, I'm afraid things have remained the same. Father's mood has yet to improve since the failure of his plan, Elise remains depressed despite both Arthur and Effie's best efforts to lift her spirits, and for a third time in the past few nights; I've had to stop Camilla from rushing in the lion's den to find Corrin."

"I see…" Leo simply stated as he let out a sigh before he spoke again: "Xander, I know it isn't a pleasant thought, but at this point: Corrin might be dead."

"Dead? No, not dead. The hoshidans somehow must have captured her while we were distracted. I know she's alive, Leo; I can feel it." Xander assured to his brother.

"…If she truly is alive and with hoshidans, then it's only a matter of time before she, or the hoshidans discover who she's truly related to, unless she hasn't already been made aware of it." The younger, nohrian prince responded with a foreboding tone laced in each of his words.

"I know what you are implying, but Corrin wouldn't turn betray us like that." The elder prince said as he continued: "While it's true we do not share the same blood; a bond exists between us. One that was forged throughout her childhood along with our own. I find the thought of her discarding all of those years we've spent together so easily hard to accept."

Leo was silent at his brother's statement. His words held truth: He and his siblings have cared for Corrin for many years, and she always returned the gesture. When he was a child; he isolated himself from Xander and Camilla for years after being used as nothing more than a tool by his "mother" to gain the attention of the King during the Concubine Wars. However, when Corrin came into their lives: things changed for all of them.

She helped him break out of his metaphorical shell, she and Elise would always play whenever the opportunity presented itself, Camilla had someone she could adore and spoil, and became the reason for Xander to become stronger and take initiative by forcing himself to converse with their father; who was undoubtedly the most frightening person they had ever known.

In short, her arrival had affected their live tremendously. However, time passes and not everything nor everyone will remain the same.

"…And what if she does? What if the hoshidans somehow convince her to stand against us? I understand how you feel, but what will you do when you find her pointing her blade at you?" Leo asked his brother. His question leaving the crown prince in silent contemplation before finally responding:

"…If she truly does side with the hoshidans; then I will be left with no choice but to treat her as my enemy. I pray it does not come to that." Xander replied solemnly before deciding that a change in subject was needed.

"I never did ask you how your trip was? I hope you fared well." He asked as his brother let out a smile sigh before speaking once again:

"It wasn't as bad as I originally thought it would be. The city had recovered from that particular _incident_ that occurred last week. I did give the residents a warning that the Crown would not pay for the damages should it happen a second time." He said as Xander nodded.

"I see. What about the one responsible for that mess? Any news of his whereabouts?" Xander asked as he thought back on the man responsible for that conundrum.

A stranger… That seemed to be the best way to describe the man given his clothes and nature. He wore a strange, sleeveless jacket with an equally strange symbol adorned on the back of it. He had asked a few of the locals if he was in some unknown land called "America" which implied that he was very lost. The city's goldsmith was soon visited by the stranger where he wished to exchange a solid gold bar for the full value it possessed and proceeded to spend some it getting himself drunk in one of Macaraths casinos.

Although, the reason why is still unknown; the stranger started a massive fight when he broke the nose of one of the nobles at the casino before taking out said noble's bodyguards without a sword or a knife to his side, opting instead to engage in fisticuffs. It became exceedingly clear that the man was no stranger to combat as he single-handedly managed to best not only the noble's guards, but several of the city guards as well.

How could several trained bodyguards along with seven out of sixteen of Macarath's guardsmen; armed with swords and spears alike, be beaten by a single, intoxicated man using only his bare fists who was hardly any older than his adopted sister?! Not to mention the fact that said man somehow managed to escape without being seen at all after he was finally subdued by Leo, who was visiting the city on official business on behalf of their father at the time this all occured.

"As a matter of fact, yes. He was last seen in a village a good distance north from Macarath. One of the residents there; a man named Grant, met his gruesome and untimely demise at the hands of the stranger. Regrettably, he didn't waste any time making himself scarce before the guards showed up." The younger prince stated.

"So, he's already killed someone." Xander said before Leo spoke again:

"Yes, but from what I was able to gather: this Grant fellow wasn't as innocent as you might think, brother. In fact, he seemed no different than Hans: Brutish, short-tempered, asserted dominance over anyone weaker than him. The villagers were obviously not very fond of him, and there were rumors concerning some corruption amongst the guards as they would turn a blind eye to some of his less than noble actions. I'm having Niles look into it as we speak."

"Good, I won't stand for any of our soldiers turning a blind eye to criminal activity. Back on the subject; I assume there were witnesses, yes?" the elder prince asked as the younger one nodded.

"Plenty, I was able to get better insight on what caused this Grant individual to lash out from bar-keeper of the village tavern: the stranger bought the last casket of some nestran ale, and was drinking peacefully; only speaking when spoken to before Grant entered and threatened the stranger over a stool of all things. The stranger simply finished the ale and left the tavern without a fuss. Grant soon became enraged when he came to drink the ale the stranger had finished and stormed off to confront the stranger after he learned it was the last he would see of it for a while. He found the stranger making his way towards the inn." Leo stated as Xander absorbed the information before allowing his brother to continue:

"They exchange a few words: Grant was shouting out death threats while the stranger was calmly attempting to pacify him only to be struck by Grant as he was speaking. The stranger then got up and beckoned Grant into attacking him again before he countered Grant's next attack and brutally beat the fool into submission before he started begging for mercy…What he received instead of mercy was a fatal stomp to the throat." The dark rider finished.

Xander started to become concerned about this man the more he heard about him. This man wanders into Macarath from some unknown land, sells a gold bar which he might have stolen, starts a massive fight in one of the casinos that extended into the streets of the city, and despite it being in self-defense; murders a man in an unnecessary, brutal fashion.

Whoever he was, Xander now knows for certain that this stranger is a dangerous individual that cannot be left unchecked.

"Do we have a name for this man?" He asked as his brother shook his head before answering:

"No, just an alias: Courier Six."

 **Castle Shirasagi**

 **Colt's P.O.V.**

…

….

…

…. Welp, I can't seem to go back to sleep. I suppose my recovery could be to blame for this.

As I laid there in the dark room, I pulled my pipboy up to see what time it was. Maybe it was close to morning by now. Last I checked it was 8:32pm; I fell asleep around that time, so let's see how much time has passed since then.

9:12pm.

…I could always keep trying.

…Nah, fuck it. I'll drive myself crazy if I just lay here till morning. Instead, why not use this spare time I have to do something useful?

I got up from my bed, and quietly left my room. I stopped by Mozu's room and peeked in to see if she was having trouble trying to sleep like I was but no, she was out like a light. I slid her door close silently and proceeded to wander the castle. The palace guards kept their eyes on me as I kept wandering till I found myself in a large room that looked to be the mess hall.

I sat at one of the many vacant tables in the room; my only sources of light were the wall sconces and torches. As I took out a few of my weapons to clean and inspect; I thought back to my conversation with Mozu before I went to sleep.

 **Two hours ago**

"I'm sorry, but could you please repeat to me what you just said?" I asked while staring at my partner in bewilderment.

"I said I want to stay here and help the royal family. Lady Sakura mentioned that the Queen was fixin' to go to war with Nohr because of the incident today. I know they're going to need as much help as possible, so I reckoned I could stay and help them the best I can." She responded as she stared into my eyes with steadiness; like she was preparing for this conversation to happen.

"What if you have to go out and fight?" I said as I narrowed my eyes on her as she proceeded to answer my question:

"Then I'll fight, even though I'd like to avoid it if at all possible. Besides, you've helped me get better at fightin', and we've had our fair share of scuffles when we were traveling together." she responded as I rubbed my temples.

I let out a sigh before speaking again: "Mozu, I know you want to do your part to help your countrymen and all, but this isn't like saving a village from brainless bandits or faceless…. This is a full-scale war. There will be no shortage of fierce battles filled with chaos and confusion on both sides, and your foe isn't going to hesitate to cut you down. It's you or them, and God forbid you get captured, and they decide to torture you for information or for fun."

My short rant seemed to rattle her as she looked down to the floor. Maybe she was beginning to understand that there's no sugar-coating this type of shit because no good ever comes out it. The nohrians have their reason as well as the hoshidans, but in the end: regardless who comes out on top; both sides still lose.

Because war… War never changes…Never has, and never will.

"I'm still going to help them." She responded.

"And how do you know if they'll even let you? Did the Queen, Ryoma, or anyone here ask you to join?" I questioned as I crossed my arms.

"No, but I discussed it with Lord Ryoma. He said that while it was my choice to make; it'd still be best to discuss it with you before I commit. Which is why I wanted to talk to you." She said while keeping a relatively straight face, despite my glare.

Seems like Prince Ryoma wouldn't mind her help, but was still mindful enough to have her talk to me about it before she rushed off into something messy. Honestly, I wasn't too surprised when I heard about it. Hell, I even predicted about a week ago that this whole stand-still would eventually reach a breaking point, which just so happened to be the destruction in the citadel, and the failed assassination attempt on the Queen.

I turned to face the wall as silence settled between us before being broken by the farm girl:

"Colt…I want to do this. It's my choice alone to make."

"Still doesn't make it any less foolish." I replied, my eyes still locked on the wall.

"Maybe to you, but I don't want to sit around doing nothing while others fight for me. The least I can do is help them as much as possible."

She got off the side of her bed and approached me before speaking again:

"You once told me that you couldn't let others shape your fate, that you were the only one capable of that. I don't want to live my life filled with what-ifs when I can do something about it."

"…...I did say that, didn't I?" I said, letting out a tired chuckle.

I turned to face Mozu once again before speaking.

"You do have the right to live how you wish…However, that in no way; gives you a reason to live recklessly. If you really want to do this; then I want you to do something for me: Every time you feel uncertain about what to do; I want you to stop and think carefully on what your options are, and which is the best to take, because most times; it can make a difference between life and death. You can do that for me, right?"

She nodded her head as I released a small smile.

"Well alright then. Another thing to remember: you take care of those at your side, and they'll return the favor. Now, get some sleep." I said as I bid goodnight and left for my room.

 **Present time**

Guess it's the old lonesome road for me once again. I sure will miss the company she provided, but she wants to help her people in a time of war and I'm not exactly eager to jump into another one. Still not sure where I'll go from here, but hopefully it'll be interesting.

I had finished inspecting all my weapons, and only needed to clean a couple of them. Always kept a toolkit with me just for times like this. After I finished putting them away, I sat there listening to the fire crackle from the torches while drinking some booze from an old vault 13 flask I had found back home as I pulled _**it**_ from my pocket before looking at _**it**_ attentively.

 _ **It**_ was such a small thing. _**It**_ wouldn't seem very extraordinary to most, but to others who knew what _**it**_ really was: _**it**_ was something worth killing someone over; regardless whether or not they knew what they had in their possession.

That last part I found out the hard way, and when I finally learned why _**it**_ was so damn important; I ended up the middle-man in a power struggle between three powerful factions.

The Platinum Chip.

A glorified poker chip that was the key to House's enormous army of securitrons underneath Fortification Hill. It was to be his ace in the hole that would've allow him to push both the NCR and the Legion out of the Mojave and strengthen his power over the people of New Vegas. He was also aware of how ambitious Benny was, but could hardly do much given Benny's position and ability to squirm out of almost any situation.

 **Almost any situation.**

Benny wanted what House wanted: Complete control of the city with him in charge, and no one to challenge him. Now, both of them are dead by my hand: Benny attempted to kill me for the chip, and House's general way of thinking left a bad taste in my mouth the more I learned about what he did prior to the NCR's arrival. As for the securitron army: I had them destroyed along with the bunker that housed them.

The chip that had such a big purpose and was so precious to the founder of RobCo…was now officially worthless.

"Colt? What are you doing up so late?" A voice spoke before I looked to see Corrin approaching me. She took a seat opposite of me before I replied: "Could ask you the same thing, princess."

"I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind at the moment to allow me the luxury." She replied. Whatever was on her mind; it must've been serious for her to be unable to sleep.

"Guess that makes two of us, I couldn't sleep much either." I said I took a sip from my flask.

"You have something troubling you as well?" she asked as she stared at me with those crimson eyes of hers.

"Nah…I think my recovery is to blame for my current restlessness. You must have something pretty serious eating you if you can't sleep it off." I stated as she looked at the table in silence before I spoke once more: "...Wanna talk about it? If it's personal; I won't push, but it helps to get another's opinion on the matter. Though like I just said: I won't force you if you're uncomfortable with sharing it."

She thought for a second, and looked around before speaking: "…Perhaps it might." She looked at me as I leaned in slightly to listen to her little dilemma:

"…I'm sure you've heard by now that Hoshido is preparing to enter a war with Nohr. I overheard my mother speak with Yukimura and Ryoma about it some time ago." She said.

"I heard. Can't blame them though; seems like after that incident earlier today, they've finally had enough of Nohr's shit and decided enough is enough." I responded.

"I understand that, but why must they resort to war? All it will lead to is more hatred and pain. Surely a peaceful solution can be reached between both kingdoms." She said in a frustrated tone.

"Perhaps…But at this point; it'd take a miracle to pull off. From what I understand: when Garon murdered your father in cold blood that night; he gave everyone in Hoshido a damn good reason to go to war. Your mother; to her credit, desired for Hoshido to remain the peace-keeper even after her husband's untimely demise. Everything has limit; I'm afraid, and it seems your mother's restraint has reached its limit." I stated before finishing: "Besides…I doubt the King of Nohr would accept; let alone listen. Thinking that someone like him would agree to a "peaceful solution" is not only incredibly naïve, but very dangerous as well since that gives them something to take advantage of. I'm afraid there is very little you can do to stop them from killing each other."

She seemed despondent from statement, thus puzzling me further.

"Why do you care what happens to Garon? He was the one who gave you that sword that almost killed you not once, but twice. He's responsible for the destruction in the citadel. Don't you want to get back at him for the things he's put your through?" I asked before she looked at me with a bitter disposition.

"As much as I want to stop Garon and fight alongside Hoshido; I just can't find it in myself to do so." She stated as I was about to question her as to why, until I stopped to think on her words before realizing the reason for her reluctance to fight against the King of Nohr.

"…I get it now. It's not Garon you're afraid to face, but rather your siblings in Nohr." I said as she seemed surprised for short moment before nodding solemnly before speaking:

"Yes…Even if they aren't my blood relatives; they still hold a place in my heart. To face them on the battlefield as enemies…" She said while trailing off at that last bit, obviously not wanting to entertain that unpleasant thought.

"I see. You want to stop Garon, but in doing so: you would eventually wind up facing your norhrian siblings at some point down that road. That's why you're reluctant to fight: you don't want to fight the people who raised you, but at the same time; you can't pick them over your family in Hoshido." I summarized as I rubbed my head.

"Exactly." She said as she let out a defeated sigh before looking at me and speaking again: "What can I do to stop them from killing each other?"

"I'm afraid this is one of those situations where the only person who can tell you what's the right choice: is you."

She looked down in contemplation before giving a determined nod. Seems like she's more determined to find her answer now. Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. We sat in silence for a moment longer before she started up a conversation on a different subject.

"What's that?" she suddenly asked as I looked at her slightly confused.

"What's what?" I responded before she pointed to the chip.

"Oh…This. It's just a regular old gambling chip. Nothing too special about it." I stated flatly.

She gave me a look that told me she was calling bullshit on that.

"Ok, fine…At one point it was VERY special. Back in America; more specifically: The Mojave Wasteland, a powerful man by the name of Robert Edwin House ruled over a city called New Vegas with a small army of robots called securitrons."

"Robots?" she repeated.

"Yeah, they were like servants made almost completely out of metal, but unlike humans; they lacked a will to act on their own. They followed the orders of their master to the letter, which in this case: the master was Mr. House. However, what many people didn't know was that the small army of securitrons that House had at his disposal was a fraction of the amount he actually possessed. They were all hidden away in an underground bunker that could only be opened with this platinum chip."

"So, it was key of sorts, but something tells me there was more to it than that." She said as I nodded my head slightly.

"You would be correct. The chip was a key to any sealed door that had the same symbol on it as the chip, but that was its _secondary_ function. Its _primary_ function was to make the securitrons far more formidable than they were at the time. For example: a single securitron without the chip's power could subdue a small group of enemies, but at a medium difficulty. A securitron _with_ the chip's power could decimate that same small group in a matter of seconds with very little effort, and could also repair themselves which they couldn't do before. That was the purpose of the chip." I explained before stopping to rest before continuing:

"House needed his army to be bolstered in order to push two very powerful, "Interlopers" that he referred to them as out of the Mojave, and in order to do that he needed the chip."

"Who were these "interlopers" he was referring to?" she asked with great interest.

"People looking to restore the world the way it was before the great war. One of them was the New California Republic, or the NCR for short, and the other was known as…Caesar's Legion." I said as my voice became more venomous when speaking of those bastards.

"It seems you don't hold much love for the second group." She pointed out as I let out bitter chuckle at her choice of words: Love? For the Legion? What a fucking understatement that was.

"No…No, I do not and I'm not the only one who hates the legion with a flaming passion. The NCR despises the legion as bad as the next guy, maybe even worse. I'm going to do you a favor and refrain from detailing who they are and what it is they do. Trust me when I say: you're better off not knowing."

That seemed to give her a somewhat clearer idea of how infamous the Legion was.

"Anyway…" I started back: "House needed the chip in order to push these two massive forces out of the Mojave. He would've already had it; if wasn't for the great war burying it under the ruins of Sunnyvale, California. But House was tenacious, not to mention _unbelievably wealthy_. I learned that in the single year he spent digging around those old-world ruins; he had spent the equivalent of nearly one million gold pieces. Goes to show to you just how much he valued this little old thing." I said as I flipped it between my fingers. Corrin sported the same look I had when I learned that little tidbit of knowledge.

"O-one million?! H-how did he ever amass such a fortune?!" she exclaimed as I shrugged before explaining:

"He was the founder and CEO of RobCo industries: one of the most influential and successful computer and robotics corporations in America that tailored to civilian, industrial, and military needs alike. They made all sorts of technological wonders such as my Pipboy 3000 for example. RobCo wasn't his only source of income; he also had controlling interests of other well-known businesses such as the Lucky 38 Hotel and Casino." I explained briefly before losing track of where I was: "Crap, where was I going with this?"

"You said he was looking for the chip, and finally found it" She reminded me.

"Ah, that's right…Yeah, House found the chip, but now he needed to get it back to New Vegas safely. So, he hired six couriers from the Mojave Express to deliver it. One of them carried the chip, while the others just carried worthless junk."

"Why would he do something silly like that?" the princess asked.

"Because he feared that his right-hand man Benny would attempt to steal it from him in order to usurp him and gain control of Vegas, and he was right. Benny wanted the chip and knew it was coming, but what he didn't know was that only one of six couriers that all went in six, different paths to same destination actually had the platinum chip he was hunting for. It kept him distracted for a while…But after killing the others, he eventually caught up to the last, living courier who was making a pit stop in a small town called Goodsprings: Courier Six."

Corrin was silent for as I explained what happened next:

"Benny wasn't alone during all this. He offered a small, rag-tag group from a tribe known as The Great Khans a large sum of money in exchange for their help in finding the six couriers. They knocked out Courier Six while he was sleeping, tied him up, and dragged him out to a graveyard near Goodsprings where Benny executed him by firing two shots into the courier's skull before having him buried in a shallow grave dug by the Khans. Reason being for this was that he didn't want any loose ends that might screw up his big plan." I said as I noticed she was disturbingly silent for a moment before finally speaking:

"Colt...How is it you know all of this?" she asked in an unnerved tone. I sighed as looked at the chip one last time before putting it away and taking my hat off.

"Because that courier that Benny shot…was me." I said in a bitter voice.

I pulled the loose, blonde hair hanging from the top of my head: revealing two identical scars side by side each other. Corrin's eyes widened as her skin became pale. Her mouthing moving, but unable to speak any words.

5%... That's a person's chance of surviving a headshot point-blank range. Two on the other hand, that percentage drops to 1. How fucking amazing is that? It also doesn't help that I still suffer from amnesia caused from the closest call I've had to date.

"H-how? How are you still alive?" she asked with a clearly shaken voice. I shook my head before putting my hat back on.

"A stray securitron named Victor found me after Benny left and dug me out when he saw I was still alive. He didn't waste any time bringing me to the town doctor who carefully extracted the lead stuck in my brain. At first, I thought: 'Damn, I really am hard-headed.', but no: I was just really lucky, and I mean _**really lucky**_ because most of the situations I usually find myself in should have killed me a thousand times over." I explained as Corrin gave a small smile at my words.

"I can somewhat relate to that. Leo would always tell me I had the Devil's own luck. One time back at the northern fortress when my siblings came to visit; I rested against a stone pillar after losing in an intense spar with Xander. Not even five seconds after I caught my breath and pushed myself of the pillar: the top, which unknown to us had been badly cracked from one of our previous fights, fell to my right side before I could even react. I hate to think about how that could have ended if I was just a few inches closer to it than I was." She told me as I smirked at her little tale.

"Yeah, you could say that it would have been a rather 'crushing' defeat." I joked as I let out a laugh that seemed to extend to her as well as she let out a giggle before we both settled down.

Then out of the blue: I suddenly let out a yawn. Was I finally getting tired? If so, I better take advantage of this while I still can.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to salvage whatever sleep I can before the sun rises." I said as I got up, and started to leave before Corrin stopped me.

"Thank you for sharing your opinion with me… It might not have been much, but discussing my troubles with you still helped." She thanked me before speaking for one final time: "Also…I'm sorry about what happened to you. You and your fellow couriers didn't deserve such a cruel fate."

Cruel? That wasn't cruel, not even in the slightest. Maybe to someone from this world it was, but in a post-apocalyptic, nuclear wasteland where even a relatively healthy person's chance of survival is slim to none: it was one of the more merciful ways of going out. Especially when you compared what benny did to what the average joe can do to someone when they relinquish any morals they have and lower themselves to a baser state.

The legion, my late Uncle Leon, and myself are all living proof of that. When someone really gets underneath my skin… Well, let's just say the _smart_ ones don't stick around long enough to find out just how badly they fucked up, and anyone who _has_ seen me like that can tell you it is not a very pleasant sight.

"…Thanks, and goodnight." Was all I said in return before heading off to my room.

 **The next morning…**

*Yawn* Man, talk about sweet dreams. Instead of another surreal, weird ass dream like I had yesterday; I dreamt I was flying one of those B-29 bombers that the Boomers flew in those simulation pods. Although, I think that despite it being fun in my dream; It probably would've scared me shitless if I was actually piloting one of those things in the real world.

After I got up and stretched, I switched Daniel's set out for my ranger vest and equipped Lucky before walking out in the hall only to bump into Ryoma.

"Good morning, Prince Ryoma. You get enough rest last night?" I asked, trying to strike up a friendly conversation with the samurai.

"I should be asking you that: the guards told me they saw you roaming around late last night before returning to your room. Care to explain why you were up at such an hour?" he questioned, but in a friendlier manner than I was expecting.

"Yeah…I was kind of restless due to my recovery from earlier that day. Figured walking around might tire me out a little so I could sleep. I had some small talk with Corrin since she was having trouble sleeping as well." I responded coolly. He studied me for few seconds before speaking again.

"I see. To answer your question: Yes, I slept well." He answered as I took notice of some bits of wood and dirt.

"That's good, but... any reason as to why you're all dirty at the moment?" I asked as he gave a small smile.

"Oh, this is from my morning training routine I just finished a few minutes ago. I was going to get cleaned before you emerged from your room." He said as he dusted himself off slightly before looking at me again: "Do you train as well, Colt? I imagine a warrior like yourself must if they can kill a horde of faceless with little trouble."

"Eh, occasionally. My uncle used to train me like crazy back when I was a kid, and let me tell you: He was merciless. I still practice my sharpshooting when I have the chance to isolate myself." I replied as we walked down the hallway towards the throne room.

"There's a range here where my brother practices archery with his Fujin Yumi. You could practice there if you wish." He added as I shook my head much to his confusion before I explained: "I appreciate the offer, but the further away I am from others; the better. My weapons aren't exactly…silent."

"I see. What weapons do you us-" he didn't get the chance to finish as both Takumi and Hinoka came running up to us in a state of distress. "Ryoma! There you are!" Hinoka practically demanded as she caught her breath.

"Hinoka, calm down. Tell me what has happened." He asked calmly before Takumi answered for her.

"It's Corrin. She's disappeared along with Azura." Takumi said with a cold, but alerted tone.

"WHAT?!" Was all Ryoma need to say to show how caught-off guard he was by the news.

'Well, this is certainly shaping up to be a fine day already.' I thought sarcastically as my prediction was currently becoming a reality.

"She left this on her bed." Hinoka said as she handed a piece of paper with words written on it as Ryoma began silently reading it.

"What could have possessed her to do this?" I heard him say before I decided to speak:

"What did she do?" I asked curiously before all three of them looked at me with a look that made me very uncomfortable. Ryoma then told me what Corrin was attempting to do…

Only one thought ran through my mind after he got done telling me: 'Corrin, you reckless idiot. what the fuck were you thinking?'

 **Hate to leave this with a cliff hanger, but I gotta end the chapter somewhere. One of your recently asked me if Colt will have energy weapons in his arsenal: He will, but I'm going to have him show them off when the time is right.**

 **As always: thank you for reading. Feel free to give a review if you want. I like getting feedback regardless whether it's good or bad. Helps me understand how well this story is going.**

 **Farewell.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Revelations and Rescue**

 **Mojave Wasteland**

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V.**

Outside an abandoned gas station during the late, evening night; Colt could be seen sitting against the door of the dilapidated building eating fancy-lad snack cakes as he stared out into the distance while his aged, ghoul companion: Raul Tejada slept a few feet away from him while he kept watch for any legionnaires, raiders, or malicious creatures of the wasteland such as cazadores.

God, he hated cazadores. He fucking despised them. Big ass wasp looking fuckers darting side-to-side as they got close enough to sting you, and that venom: fuck that shit. If he had to choose between fighting both a mother deathclaw and her children or a swarm of cazadores: he'd have some new claw and bite marks on his armor.

All that was left for him to say on that matter was: thank God for grenade rifles and antivenom.

Colt was currently running an errand for Michel Angelo A.K.A. Sheldon Weintraub: Sarah Weintraub's brother. Sheldon had always wanted to see certain sites in the Mojave like the giant Dinky the Dinosaur with thermometer and the Bison Steve sign, but could never leave his workshop due to his immense fear of wide-open spaces, and the dangers outside of the strip wasn't going to help his nerves at any point. Then the courier walked into his shop with his partner out of curiosity of what was inside.

The courier wasn't exactly thrilled or eager to run to several different places spread out across the Wasteland just to take pictures, but like his sister: Sheldon seemed like a pretty nice guy.

Plus, he was willing to reward Colt greatly for his troubles. So, how could you say no to guy like that?

So far; the Bison Steve sign was their last stop before they would have all the pictures ol' Shelly was pining to see, but decided to rest for the night. The inside of the station was caved in by the roof so that meant the duo had to sleep outside for the night.

Colt was thinking of what he could buy with the reward money. Maybe some more ammo or chems? Perhaps materials for fixing his armor and weapons? Hell, why not buy a new gun from the Gun Runners? He could never say no to a new weapon, especially if it was a deadly one. Regular or Energy.

Colt then thought back to the time his dad had taught him how to used energy weapons. Before; all he knew was regular pistols and rifles that his uncle had taught him to use. When he asked his dad why his uncle never used energy; he got this answer:

" _Your uncle isn't exactly tech savvy as your old man is; he could never really grasp the concept of how energy weapons work. He prefers regular firearms as they're easy to maintain and use which isn't false, but there's another reason why he doesn't like energy weapons…They bring back bad memories."_

His father explained how his uncle and his mother Sophia barely survived an assault by enclave soldiers who destroyed their tribe to make room for a base of operations. How he remembered the screams of his fellow tribesmen as they were gunned down by the soldiers that donned ominous, black power armor and wielded gatling lasers and plasma rifles. How he had to learn everything he taught Colt the hard way in order to survive and protect his sister from the wastes till she was able to manage on her own.

Sophia Ricketts was able to move on from that tragedy, but her brother…He could never forget, no matter how hard he tried to suppress it; the memory of those armored spooks massacring his parents and tribe always found its way back to him.

Colt learned how to use and maintain energy weapons from his father using an old laser pistol they managed to scavenge and repair, but they practiced only when Leon wasn't around. To him, it felt almost like an eternity since then.

Colt was suddenly jerked away from his thoughts by the sound of his partner letting out a loud, semi-hoarse scream; his eyes wide open and his hand on his gun by reflex as Raul practically bounced off of his sleeping mat.

"GAAH! PETRO CHICO BOY! PETRO CHICO BOY! HE'S AFTER MY CHITLIN!" was what the old ghoul said before stopping and realizing what was happening:

"Hah…It was just a dream...hah. Just a dream." Raul assured himself as he turned to see his _boss_ staring at him wide-eyed with his gun almost drawn.

"Oh…You uh, heard that…didn't you, boss?" He asked in embarrassment as Colt remained silent; only nodding his head slowly.

"…I guess this means no more of my special stew before lights out, huh boss?" he said.

He received another, but slower nod from the courier. Emphasizing his agreement to ghoul's statement.

"Alright…I'm just gonna go over there now…Don't mind me." Was all he said as he made himself scarce to save the both of them from any more awkwardness. As his made he's way to…wherever he was going. Colt was left with one question in his mind:

'What the hell did he put in that fucking stew of his?!'

 **Somewhere in Hoshido.**

 **Corrin's P.O.V.**

After my talk with Colt, I thought some more on how I could stop this war from coming and realized that if there was anyone in Nohr that would agree to peace; let alone listen: it was Xander. He's always held the best interests of Nohr, and always showed concern in his father's choices and methods. Although, I was still not quite sure how I was going to convince him or the others to help me given how I would basically be asking them to oust their own father from power, but nevertheless; I had to think of a way. The lives of thousands were already at risk.

Surely, he'd have to see where I was coming from: many people that I had met in Windmire before journeying to the Canyon did not want a war as much as Garon did.

I had left a note for my mother and my siblings to find come morning. I know they would be against my decision to return to Nohr, but no matter what they try to say or do to convince me otherwise: it won't matter. I've already made up my mind.

I almost made it out of the palace until I was caught by Azura who thought I was abandoning my family. I told her what I intended to do. She listened before informing me that there was a way to get both Nohr and Hoshido to work together, but it would be an extremely dangerous task. I didn't know what she meant by that, but she agreed to show me once we had gotten a good distance away from the palace.

Once we were far enough from the palace, she brought me to a small pond where she began to sing that song of hers. The pond began to glow as she stepped into it with me following her. We arrived in a completely different land unlike Hoshido or Nohr. The land that was home to Azura, her mother, my mother, and finally: Anankos, the silent dragon who's wish is to destroy both Nohr and Hoshido.

She also told me that the King Garon I know isn't the one that Xander and Leo grew up with. That the real Garon died a long time ago, and that an evil power; most likely under Anankos's command, which has possessed his body is the reason for his violent and cold demeanor. She told that she; along with my mother are the only ones who know about Valla (the land we were in).

When I asked her why no one was told of this place or of Anankos, she told me it was due to a curse created by Anankos which is immediately placed on anyone who enters Valla. If anyone spoke of Valla or Anankos outside of Valla: they would disappear. She told me that was how she had lost her mother: Queen Arete.

After processing all of this new information, I knew I couldn't afford to fail in stopping both kingdoms from fighting and focusing on the true enemy hidden from them. It would be difficult, not to mention the immense dangers that are sure to come. But no matter what the obstacles are: I _will not_ fail.

As we made our way through the outskirts of the palace, we happened upon Jakob who had been captured at the canyon fort. We told him what we could and despite some slight skepticism, he agreed to help us. He was also saddened by the news of Gunter's death when he inquired about the elder knight. After getting him caught up to speed on what had occurred while he was imprisoned, we continued on our way westward.

 **Xander's P.O.V.**

 **Outskirts of Cheve**

"This is starting to get out of hand, Laslow. I already have my hands full trying to help father keep the rebellion here in Cheve suppressed along with strengthening Nohr's defenses. The last thing I need is one of my own retainers galivanting around town, starting melees in taverns just for the sheer sake of impressing some maiden." I explained to one of my most reliable retainers…Well, most of the time.

Laslow was an oddity along with his companions: Selena and Odin, who were also retainers to Camilla and Leo respectively. When my father appointed him as my retainer, I was doubtful at first. I did not see what father saw in him at the time, but that changed when I challenged him to a duel. To my immense surprise: he was far better than what I was expecting him to be. Every attack, every evasive maneuver, every stroke he performed made it clear he was nothing short of a natural.

Throughout my life as far as I can remember, there have been _very_ few instances where I have _truly_ struggled. That duel was one of my most challenging times and had it not been for a brief moment of vulnerability on his part: I am certain that I would've lost that duel. I acknowledge him as both a warrior and my retainer since then.

However; no man is without his faults, and Laslow was no exception.

Over the years I've gotten to know him, I eventually learned that Laslow was a flirt. Every maiden that his eyes set upon would be showered with honeyed words that would make their hearts flutter. While I do not dictate what my retainers do in their personal time; I refuse to allow them to make fools out themselves by performing ridiculous acts that could get them hurt or worse.

"I-it shall not happen again. I swear, milord." He said as he attempted to worm his way out of his little predicament. Not this time:

"I know it will not happen again, because this time You-"

"Lord Xander. I come bearing an urgent message." One of my soldiers interrupted me before I could finish my sentence. I turned to address:

"Can it wait just a moment? I'm currently attending matters with my retainer." I asked him.

"I am afraid not, milord. The message came from lord Leo himself urging you to speak with him as soon as possible." The soldier responded immediately.

"Has something happened? Have the rebels made a move?!" I questioned him as he shook his head before answering:

"No, milord. The rebels have yet to make any sort of move against us. It is Sir Gunter, milord; he has returned bearing news for you and your siblings to hear."

What? Gunter is alive?! If this is true, then he can shed further light on what had really occurred at the border! But why ask for only the audience of my siblings and I? No matter. I nod my head to the man before speaking once again:

"Where are they?"

"Both are currently inside Lord Leo's tent waiting for you arrival, milord." He answered.

"Very well. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, you may return to your duties." I replied as he bowed his head before leaving me with my retainer. Before I left, I turned to speak with Laslow one more time:

"While you may be dismissed, do not think this little issue is resolved. Your punishment will be decided upon once I return." I stated as he flinched slightly at my warning.

After making my way through the encampment, I finally reached my brother's tent. He usually prefers it to be distanced from the others so he wouldn't be distracted while he concentrates on spells, plans, or strategies. As I cast the flaps of the entrance aside; I was greeted by the face of my little brother and the aged veteran. The latter sported a grim expression, the worst I've have ever seen from him.

"Gunter…Words cannot describe how relieved I am to see you. How is it you are alive? The report said you had fallen into the Bottomless Canyon after being attacked by a rogue hoshidan guard." I asked as he shook his head before speaking:

"Indeed, I did fall into the canyon, Lord Xander. But I wasn't pushed by one of the hoshidans, but by Hans." He stated as both my brother and I were appalled by this revelation.

"I knew that bastard was lying. He'll pay dearly for this betrayal when I see him." Leo stated enraged as Gunter rose one of his eyebrows.

"He still lives? What of Lady Corrin? She was there with me before my descent." He asked before Leo and I looked at each other briefly before I explained that there was neither hide or hair of Corrin or Jakob.

"…I see. Then it is no surprise how Hans hasn't been punished, although even if Lady Corrin had returned, King Garon would have most likely overlooked it." He responded as I became confused by his statement.

"Gunter…What do you mean by that? You were-are one of Nohr's finest knights. My father would not have pardoned that cretin's actions a second time if he knew what had really occurred that day." I stated before I stopped to properly analyze his words before speaking again: "…You believe father intended for Hans to kill you?"

"Without a doubt." Was all he said to answer my question before Leo asked one of his own: "And why would that be? What reason would father have to try and have you killed?"

"I assume you two remember that day when the King had requested my presence where he offered me the blood of the Dusk Dragon?" the veteran knight questioned.

"Yes, I recall. Father wanted to offer you a fraction of the royal family's power in exchange for absolute loyalty to him." I answered as he nodded his head before explaining:

"Indeed, and as you also know: I declined his offer. Were I to agree; I would have been required to abandon my wife and child. As loyal as I am to my country; I could not find it in myself to go through with the King's offer. I respectfully declined, but it wasn't good enough for him. In response to my answer: he sent a small force out to murder my family, slaughter my friends, and burn my entire village to the ground...all for refusing his power." He finished as I was left both astounded and repulsed.

This was something quite difficult for me, and for Leo, to digest. Our father has made a number of questionable decisions in the past; that much is certain, but this? Every fiber in my being yearned for the hope that all of this was some type of sick, depraved joke. Sadly, two things out of all this madness made that hope nonexistent:

The fact that Gunter detests lies, and that father's aggression has been steadily increasing to the point of blatant disregard for the lives of his own subjects. Before I could ponder further on this troubling matter; Leo proceeded to voice his concern:

"While this information is…troubling to say the least, it still hasn't given us an answer as to how you're still alive, Gunter." He inquired, getting us back on track to main subject.

"No, it doesn't. To be honest: When I plummeted into that dark void; I thought my life had come to end, but to my immense surprise: I awoke in land most unfamiliar to any nohrian, or hoshidan for that matter." He stated as he once again had our undivided attention.

He proceeded to continue: "At first, I thought it was the after-life, but after some investigation; I concluded that I somehow ended up in an unknown land residing in the heavens. The land in question was strange: it was vast, but broken with fragments of the earth floating in mid-air. Soon after, I was attacked by shadowy figures. I stood my ground for a while, but it had become clear that I was out-numbered."

"What did these figures look like? Did they wear any unusual armor or clothing?" I asked as Gunter shook his head before explaining:

"No, milord, and this is where things become even more strange: When I was able to get a clearer view of them, I saw that their members consisted of both nohrians and hoshidan utilizing both kingdoms respective weapons and armors. If that wasn't enough, they exuded a menacing purple aura, and every move they would make; ripples would move over them as if they were made of water."

"What?!" Both Leo and I exclaimed as this new piece of information caused even more confusion for us. The knight proceeded to resume his story:

"I attempted to question them, but all I received was either silence or raspy moaning. For the longest time I continued to receive more questions than answers until I came upon others. Humans who weren't trying to harm me. I received answers along with a terrifying revelation: The land was known as Valla, ruled by the silent dragon Anankos who wishes to destroy both Nohr and Hoshido! You must st-Gnh?!"

Gunter didn't finish his sentence as he suddenly doubled-over in pain as he began to exude a sinister aura while slowly disintegrating as if he was made of mist. My brother and I were horrified by the sight before us.

I attempted to reach out to him before I was stopped by Leo.

"Xander! Don't touch him!" He barked as I could only stare at the afflicted veteran.

"W-what is happening?! Leo, what's happening to him?!" I asked my brother frantically as he stared at Gunter with an unnerved expression. Before he could utter a single word, he was cut off by Gunter.

"Ghnn…T-this must…be the curse I was warned…a-about…" He managed to say as his body began to disintegrate faster: "I-it prevents...others from…speaking of V-valla…or Anankos…outside of the silent dragons… d-domain...gehuagh"

"If you knew it was a curse, then why in the blazes would you trigger it?!" Leo stated-rather shouted as Gunter's left hand had completely disappeared with the rest of his body following.

"W-was the only…way to get y-you to…listen…S-top Anankos…gather whatever forces you c-can…Find C-corrin…T-tell her…I'm sorry…" Was all the knight could muster out before he eventually _evaporated_ , leaving the two staring at the spot where veteran knight was kneeling.

Silence filled the tent as we desperately tried to make sense out of what just occurred before us. Gunter had disappeared after sacrificing his life to warn us of a danger far greater than anything we could ever imagine. A thousand thoughts rushed through my mind all at once before I could calm myself to think clearly and properly. Once I finally calmed myself down, I turned to my brother before speaking:

"…We need to finish things here quickly so we can return to the castle and inform Camilla and Elise…We are going to find a way to bring Corrin back and stop this new threat as soon as possible."

 **Fort Jinya**

 **Colt's P.O.V.**

To say the least: shit went down after the note was found.

The Queen became immensely worried, Ryoma ordered a small squad to search for Corrin, Takumi looked pretty pissed, and Hinoka was attempting to calm Sakura who looked almost on the verge of tears. They all went in several, different directions afterwards, thus leaving me standing around like a brainless idiot.

Which irritated me.

I was ready to leave the palace as well. Felt that I had overstayed my welcome. I went to check up on Mozu who traveled with Sakura to a fort called Jinya. They were prepping the place up as a medical center in case things got heavy on the homefield. I was about to leave until I was stopped by Yukimura who wanted to know if I could help him with something. He seemed like he was rather troubled, so I decided to give him the time of day.

"Care to explain why you need my help?" I dryly asked the tactician of Hoshido before he began to elaborate:

"Yes. A few days ago; the afternoon before Lady Corrin disappeared, Lord Ryoma sent one of his retainers: Kagero, to investigate the Mokushu." He said before I interrupted him.

"The Mokushu? Who are they?" I questioned.

"A small nation of ninjas that's a few days south from here. While they haven't been a major cause of concern in the past, their recent daimyo: Kotaro desires to expand Mokushu into a greater power enough to stand apart from Hoshido. The neighboring nation of Kohga was one of their unfortunate victims as it was razed to the ground and annexed by the Mokushu under Kotaro's reign." He stated as he finished giving me a short history lesson.

"What can you tell me about this Kotaro guy?" I asked as I intended to acquire as much insight him as possible.

"Not much I'm afraid, as I have never met the man in person, but from what I've gathered he's an opportunist at heart. That's why Lord Ryoma sent Kagero to investigate them: He wanted to know if they would attempt to side with King Garon as a partnership between the two of them would give Nohr a significant advantage against us. Kagero has yet to return thus leading me to fear she may have been captured or worse…" The tactician explained his worry.

"So, you want me to infiltrate a small nation of ninjas to rescue one of your spies alone, huh?" I asked as he shook his head before telling me I would be aided by three other individuals: both of Queen Mikoto's retainers and Ryoma's second retainer, should I agree to help.

"…I suppose I could assist. It's not like I've got anywhere specific to be at the moment. However, let me make thing clear: after this mission is over, I won't be coming back with the others." I stated as the older, spectacled man appeared relieved.

"That is acceptable, how long till you are ready for departure?" he questioned as I shrugged my shoulder before answering:

"I could leave right now. My questions are: When will my _allies_ be ready, and where will we meet up?"

"It won't take long for them to prepare, and you will meet at the entrance of the fort. I should probably let you know what Kagero looks like: she has-" he started to explain before I cut him off: "Black hair, brown clothing, a somewhat uninterested look, and has one of her bangs covering her right eye?"

He looked surprised that I already knew of her appearance: "Oh, so you've already met?"

I nodded my head in confirmation before speaking one last time: "I'll be waiting for the others to arrive at the entrance."

With that said, I left the royal tactician alone.

 **3** **rd** **person P.O.V.**

Yukimura watched as the strange man known as Colt Briars left the conference room. A moment after Colt's departure, he began to speak:

"I believe you can come out now, Saizo." He said as a figure landed silently behind him. The figure in question was a frightful looking ninja with short, red hair and a scar diagonally across his right eye, he also had his mouth covered by a cloth mask.

"So? What do you make of him?" Yukimura asked the grim shinobi.

"He appeared to be completely neutral of the situation. Are you sure it is wise to employ the assistance of a total stranger, Yukimura?" Saizo asked as he still found the stranger to be too suspicious for his tastes.

"His interference in Lady Mikoto's was not something an enemy spy would perform; let alone ever conceive in thought. So, I believe he is not our enemy; however, should he prove himself otherwise, then this could prove to be a rather helpful learning experience." The tactician stated as he peered out a window; watching the Courier emerge from the building and approach the entrance of the fort.

"As you just previously stated: he is an unknown we know little about other than his name and what the rumors claim he is capable of. It would help us greatly to learn as much as we can about him; should he become a danger to the royal family. I want you to learn as much as you can about him: How he fights, what his allegiances are, any information that could prove to be valuable in gauging how dangerous he could potentially be to us."

"Of course. If that is all, then I shall take my leave and go prepare for the mission." Saizo stated as he left the conference to go prepare; leaving Yukimura alone in the same room once again.

"Haaaaa. Gracious… Somedays I wish I had taken up a profession less taxing on my nerves…Perhaps some tea would succeed in soothing them." He said to himself before he too left the room.

 **Colt's P.O.V.**

Seeing as how it would take a little bit of time for the others to prepare, I took a seat against the entrance of the fort. I began to wonder how exactly we were going to go about this little ordeal?

A stealthy approach will most likely be out of the question as a majority of our opposition will comprise of mainly ninjas; who undoubtedly have been trained to search for any signs of an intruder. Personally, I would just go in with power armor: kamikaze style, but this could be a possible hostage situation, so I suppose that won't work very well. What to do? Well, we've got a long way till we reach Mokushu, so we'll have plenty of time to strategize.

"You seemed to be ready." I heard a voice state behind me as I turned to see a red-hair man in ninja garb. Just looking at him; I could tell he has seen some shit in his life. He also didn't seem to be comfortable around me.

If I had to bet, it would be that this man is Ryoma's other retainer: the extra twitchy one Kagero warned me about.

"That said; I want to make myself clear to you here and now. I don't trust you as much as the others around here do. Give me one reason, and that will be all I need to end you." He said, making his distrust of me very apparent. I snickered at his words before speaking:

"You must be a riot at parties with that electric personality of yours, huh?" I retorted with a shit-eating grin on my face. He didn't seem to take kindly to that if his eyes narrowing was any indication, but then he let out a thoughtful grunt as he started to quint at me for a moment until his scarred eye suddenly opened.

 ***SHING* *CLICK-CLICK***

He pointed what I believe to be was a throwing knife at my jugular while I held the end of lucky's barrel at his head: aiming specifically for his one good eye as we both glared at each other for a few seconds.

"Impressive. Despite the careless attitude you exhibited, you managed to match me in speed. But I have to wonder how you would intend to use such an odd weapon?" He questioned, not moving an inch.

"Pulling the trigger and blowing a chunk of your skull off the side of your head before you can blink sounds like a good place to start." I said as I tightened my grip on my gun.

We both continued to glare at each other until he eventually put his knife away slowly as I did the same with my gun. The ninja began to speak once more:

"I am Saizo, retainer of Prince Ryoma. I expect you not to disappoint me during this mission." He stated as I let out an annoyed snort at his little comment.

"I'd tell you my name, but I have a sneaking feeling you already know it. I hope for your sake you don't try anything like that again, cause next time: I won't hesitate to shoot." I replied before someone interrupted our glorified staring contest.

"Well, it seems you boys are getting along just fine." A sarcastic, female voice said as we both turned to see a purple-haired woman in strange, hoshidan clothing approach us with another woman; who was slightly older than her and had long, blue hair followed her.

"Sorry about Saizo. He's an excellent fighter, but lacks much in terms of manners towards strangers. I'm Orochi, and this is my partner: Reina." The woman said as she introduced herself and her friend. I gave a small smile and introduced myself to them before Saizo interrupted us.

"If you three are done fraternizing, we need to start moving. The longer we wait; the more Kagero will suffer in the enemy's hands until they decide that she is no longer useful to them."

We all nodded as we began to make our departure for the forest of Mokushu.

 **3** **rd** **person P.O.V.**

 **Castle Krakenburg**

"And then, with a mighty shout: I unleashed all of my dark magic upon the fowl beast! Sending it straight to oblivion; never terrorize the innocent again!" a blond-haired mage boasted to a red-haired swordswoman who did not seem impressed by the epic tale of the _fearless_ sorcerer.

"Odin…As thoughtful as it is for you to regale me with your stories of triumph in order to alleviate the boredom here: I'm afraid they are beginning to become annoying." The swordswoman said causing the sorcerer to balk at her word:

"A-are my tales of gallantry becoming…Stale?." The sorcerer asked in confusion and worry.

"What? No, it just they- Ugh! Where's Laslow anyway?! You said that he'd be here soon to discuss something important with us, so what's taking him so long?!" Selena exclaimed in frustration.

"I-I don't know! Perhaps Lord Xander has something keeping him from joining us?" Odin inquired. Selena still looked irritated as she replied:

"Yes, perhaps…But I swear, this better be important. If he comes in here and this whole thing turns out to be a total waste of time, then I'll—" Selena didn't receive enough time to finish her threat as Laslow rushed towards his childhood friends and comrades.

"Sorry I'm late! I had to help one of the servants that accidentally spilt tea on Peri, and you both know how she is with bad service." He said as he tried catching his breath.

"Laslow, you said you wanted to bring something to our attention, something that was of grave importance." Odin stated as Laslow nodded his head before addressing the sorcerer's inquiry.

"Indeed, but we should discuss this in private. Follow me."

After a few minutes of wandering the castle, the trio of Ylisse found themselves in secluded part of the castle that was seldom frequented by guards and servants alike. In other words: a perfect place for seclusion.

"Alright, spill it. What's so important that it requires us to be in a part of the castle that only pigeons and rats can be encountered?" Selena questioned the gray-haired swordsman.

"As you might be aware, Selena: Odin and I accompanied Lord Xander and Lord Leo to an encampment near Cheve to suppress the rebellion forming down there. However, before returning to Windmire; something happened that concerns _you-know-who_." Laslow stated before he was interrupted by Odin:

"You mean that scullery maid that took too much of a liking to you, and started stalking you?"

"What?! NO! THAT'S NOT WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Laslow yelled before receiving a smack over the head; courtesy of Selena.

"Quiet! This place won't be secluded for much longer if you intend to screech like a banshee!" she reprimanded the swordsman as he calmed down before finishing his sentence:

"I meant _you-know-who_ from _you-know-where_ that we are forbidden to speak of."

Both Odin and Selena were shaken by Laslow's statement as they both exchanged glances before looking back at Laslow as Selena spoke once more:

"Alright then, tell us exactly what happened out there."

Laslow began to explain how he went to inform Xander of the rebellion's activity. However, before he could interrupt, he heard a cry of pain which he discovered belonged to Sir Gunter; who spoke informed them of Anankos and Valla before succumbing to the curse, and that brothers were going to meet up with Lady Camilla and Elise to inform them of what had transpired and how they were going to formulate a rescue for Lady Corrin.

"But whatever they come up with, it won't work as long as that barrier is up. How are they going to rescue Lady Corrin if they can't even defend themselves?" Selena asked before Odin spoke up:

"Maybe they can't, but WE can."

"Odin, didn't you hear what I just said? Nohrians cannot enter Hoshido!" Selena barked in anger before the sorcerer replied to his short-tempered friend:

"Selena. Have you forgotten that we are not of nohrian descent?"

Odin's statement seemed to cause Selena and Laslow to look at him incredulously before Laslow smiled as he began to speak:

"Yes…Yes! Perhaps Lord Xander and the other may not be able to enter Hoshido, but surely, we can!" he said as he looked at Selena, who was contemplating the idea.

"Maybe, but we can't just run off without telling them. They'd lose it if we did!" she stated before Laslow spoke once more.

"Then we won't. Instead, we tell them the truth." He said with the straightest face the others had ever seen him with.

"Inigo…What are you saying?" Selena asked carefully before Laslow explained further:

"I'm saying we tell them who we really are, and what we know from _him_." He said before Odin spoke up:

"That could go two different ways, you know. One which could cost us our lives." He warned his friend.

"I know, but we made _him_ a promise. Remember? Whatever the risks may be, we have to do what we can to stop destruction from coming and one of those responsibilities involved finding Lady Corrin." Laslow stated as silence fell over his friends for a moment before they finally spoke once again:

"You're right. We _did_ make a promise, and I don't ever go back on mine." Selena said with a confident smirk on her face.

"Neither does the great Odin Dark sully his name with empty promises." Odin stated with his unique, never-ending charisma.

"Then it's settled. We'll inform our masters of our plan."

 **Well, here goes Chapter 7. Colt's on a rescue mission with Hoshidans, Xander and Leo now know of Anankos, Valla, and the curse, and the Ylissean trio agree to inform their lords and ladies of their true origins.**

 **Lots of stuff happening, and more is yet to come. As per usual: leave a review if you feel like it.**

 **Farewell.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: You and What Army?**

 **Forest of Mokushu**

 **3** **rd** **person P.O.V.**

It took them a couple days of nonstop movement to finally reach the area where Kagero was being kept prisoner by Kotaro. They managed to pin down the area after Saizo tailed one of the enemy commander's and interrogated him for the information. During the time he had spent traveling with them; Colt got to know a little more about his comrades.

Orochi was the playful type who would occasionally play pranks on people she knew. She would also say things in an attempt to get a rise out of someone just to see what their reaction would be like. Of course, she would sometimes go a little too far with her teasing, but she would apologize for it when she did.

Saizo was still much of a mystery to Colt, but he did learn that he was childhood friends with Orochi, and at one point: in a relationship with Kagero. He also had a younger brother named Kaze, and from what Orochi had told him: There was a stark difference between the two brothers in terms of personality.

Reina was…interesting to say the least. Surprisingly, she originated from a noble family who raised her to be a domesticated lady. However, Reina held little interest in that as she was far more fascinated with the Hoshidan army and inspired to mold herself in order to join their ranks. Despite her unfaltering talent as a knight, she was ultimately disowned by her family. Outside of battle: she was like a mother figure to her allies, but in battle: she would revel in the chaos and would always be thrilled to see the pain and suffering of her enemies as she cut them down. She always found interest in the "vivid colors" of blood, or the "symphonic" sounds in cries of agony.

If she wasn't from this world and didn't possess that motherly personality; Colt would have certainly mistaken her for a raider that was cut above the rest in terms of insanity. Hell, she made the fiend's as a whole look like a bunch of squeamish brats.

Colt remembered when Reina had asked him what dying felt like for him back at the citadel. Normal people ask things like that out of morbid curiosity, but hers was that of an astonished child that had just witnessed a magic trick.

That tiny sparkle in her eye did nothing to lessen his concern for the kinshi rider's sanity.

He silently asked for Orochi to bail him out of the awkward situation by sending a couple of sideway glances. She could have used literally anything as long as it got him out of that situation. Sadly, the diviner was very adamant on staying the hell away from their "conversation".

Big help she was.

Colt decided he'd might as well give the crazy lady what she wanted:

" _Well…If you take away the excruciating pain, massive blood-loss, and the crippling fear of Death clutching your shoulder and breathing down your neck as it claims your soul: it was very much like trying to stay awake during a boring lecture."_

Currently; the royal retainers and the post-apocalyptic mailman were overlooking the enemy's camp as they were deciding on what plan of action to take in rescuing Kagero. Saizo was going over a plan where they would carefully proceed through the camp while quietly taking out any guards that would prove to be in the way. Colt however; thought otherwise:

"Hmmm. Your plan isn't exactly bad, but the chances of success are slim given that the rest of us aren't masters of stealth like you." He stated as Saizo let out an annoyed sigh before speaking.

"Very well, how do you think we should proceed then?" he asked as the courier thought looked at the camp before asking a question:

"First, we need to narrow down some possible locations where they might be holding her. If any of you had to guess where Kagero might be held: where do you think it would be?"

"If I was them, I would place her somewhere secure where she wouldn't be able to escape." Saizo stated as Reina added to his statement: "I saw a cave that was relatively close to the camp while I was getting a bird's eye view of the place. It seems like an ideal place to hold a prisoner, especially in the woods."

"A cave, huh? Yeah…That sounds sensible enough. In that case: You three will sneak in there and break Kagero out." Colt explained before Orochi stopped him: "And may I be so bold to ask just what you'll be doing exactly while we attempt to sneak into the lion's den?" She asked in an accusing manner before her question was answer:

"Luring out the lions." The courier stated flatly, making the dangerous task sound like it was some menial chore.

Everyone stared at him dumbfounded before Saizo spoke up: "Are you even aware of the dangers of that plan? You'll be outnumbered, and they won't show you any mercy should they find you."

"Saizo's right, what you intend to do is suicide." Reina chimed in her concerns as well.

The courier let out a frustrated sigh before addressing them.

"Look, do you want to save your friend? Because the only way I see Saizo's plan having a better chance of success is me distracting them long enough for you to get in and get out with Kagero."

The three looked troubled. They didn't find the idea of sending one their number off on a suicide mission, but in that same breath: they couldn't see any other way of the plan working without a distraction. They all looked at each other before looking back at Colt.

"All right, but this distraction has to be something big. Something that will force many of them to investigate. Are you certain you are capable of this?" Saizo explained before Colt let out a chuckle.

"Of course. You guys wait till their numbers fall enough to effectively sneak through, or overwhelm them." He said as he made his way west of the camp before he was stopped by Reina who asked him about his distraction. He simply stated: "You'll know it when you hear it." Before he continued westward.

 **Colt's P.O.V.**

The more of the Mokushu I can lure out, the better chances Saizo and the others have of getting Kagero out of there. Now, for my plan of attack: I'll start by confusing them, followed up by scaring them, and lastly: blasting the fuck out of them. I managed to find a small, open area which could prove to be a decent area for an ambush.

I spent a few minutes quickly setting up bottlecap landmines, tripwires, plasma mines, a couple of rigged mini nuke mines buried in the ground, and MF grenade bundles in the trees around where I believe they will enter. I also ensured every single one of these traps were as hidden as I could humanly make them to be given how I was up against people who partly specialize in traps.

Ok, now that the traps are set; I need to get ready for the fight. While the majority of them consist of ninjas: there are plenty of healers and spearfighters as well. The spearfighters shouldn't be much of hassle, but those healers will be if I let any of them live to help the others. If what Saizo told me is true, then the ninjas will prefer to use throwing stars and will be fast in close combat. That puts me at some undesirable odds as I will be outnumbered by fast opponents. Some flashbangs should do the trick in stunning them long enough to kill them.

I switched to my riot gear, equipped Red Glare, and aimed skywards. If this doesn't get their attention, then I don't know what will.

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V.**

"Urgh…Gods, this is maddening. How long does he intend to keep us waiting for?" Reina complained as her remaining allies sighed in agreement. How long was that lunatic going to force them to wait? Eventually, some time passed before Saizo stood up and proceeded to speak:

"This has gone on long enough, I refuse to sit here any longer." He stated as he prepared to infiltrate the enemy camp.

However, before the ninja and his allies could start moving towards the camp: they were stopped by several, bright, red flares emerging from somewhere in the direction Colt went. The Mokushu noticed it as well. Not long after, a detachment was quickly sent out to investigate.

"Ask and you shall receive…He actually came through with the distraction." Orochi remarked before looking back at the camp: "But, there's still plenty of them lef-"

 ***KABOOOM! * *BOOOM! * *BOOM! * *KABOOOM! ***

The diviner didn't get the chance to finish her sentence due to the deafening sounds of multiple explosions going off near the courier's position which caused the Mokushu to go into a full panic as a larger amount of them left to help their comrades; leaving only a small handful to defend the camp, small enough for the trio to overwhelm.

"Now's our chance! Do not show them any mercy!" Saizo declared as all three charged towards the camp: shurikens, scrolls, and lances ready for battle.

 **Colt's P.O.V.**

'Oooohh, that's gotta be painful.' I thought as I watched one of the many mokushu ninjas trigger one of my mines resulting in their right leg getting blown to bits before they fell to the ground screaming all manners of things before they would eventually pass out from the pain and shock. If I wasn't acting as a distraction then I would be eating some pop-corn right now while enjoying the show.

I watched as some of them started hopping on tree branches. Must've thought that moving through the trees would keep them from getting killed by the mines…

 ***BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BOOM! *** "GUAAAAHH!"

Like I was going to let that slide. They get an A for effort though.

Soon, more started showing up and began nesting into two groups with the remainders of the previous squad, and splitting up to cover more ground. Well, this looks like a good time as any for me to join in the chaos. I cupped my hands in front of my mask before shouting out to group nearest to me: "Hey fellas!"

They all turned to see me waving at them with one hand before they let out battle cries and charged towards me. They might've seen me smiling if not for the gas mask covering my face. I slung a flashbang right in front them before closing my eyes and looking away from the flash of blinding light that caused my aggressors to stop dead in their tracks.

I reached back and pulled my 10mm SMMG off my back and firing; ripping the squad to shreds before they ever had the chance to recover. Everything was going fine until one of those asshole ninjas managed to sneak a knife into the back of my left leg somehow.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I dropped the SMMG and clutched my leg before the culprit appeared right in front of me, attempting to plunge another one into me while I was distracted. Luckily, I managed to grab her as we both wrestled for control. An enemy archer appeared out of the woods and attempted to fire an arrow at me while I was distracted. I gripped the ninja harder and jerked her to the side; using her as a human shield to block against the arrow.

Once she was dead, I gripped the embedded arrow and broke it in half before throwing the dead ninja off me and charging towards the archer; screaming like a wild animal and scaring the fuck out of him as he fumbled about trying to get another arrow ready only to get the broken end of his previous arrow shoved through his abdomen; causing him to fall to the ground screaming, before I started stomping the shit out of his skull with my good leg until a bloody, fleshy paste was all that remained.

"Hah…Hah…Hot dammit." I panted as I grabbed my injured leg which was looking slightly worse than before.

I decided to inject a little bit of Med-X to numb the pain of the wound. Can't have it slowing me down during the middle of a fight…If you can even call it that. Not even ten seconds later; some more enemies appeared, and in a much larger group.

'Seriously?' I thought to myself as they stared at me and the corpses around me all wide eyed and shit like they were scared…They better fucking be as far as I'm concerned.

They consisted of guys who looked like tribals wearing red, demonic-looking masks and wielding clubs, others that had scrolls similar to Orochi's, and samurai as well. Wonderful…The diviners started firing spells that resembled…animals? Whatever they were; they looked dangerous. I started dodging the ghost critters while trying to select a new weapon.

I managed to select one that would do the job perfectly: my grenade machinegun.

Like the others before them: they were momentarily confused as to how I managed to summon a giant cannon out of thin air until I started blasting 40mm grenades at them. I focused on the tribals and samurai charging me for a moment before shifting my attention to the diviners who looked scare out of there wits as they frantically casted spell after spell at me forcing me to dodge their attacks before I manage to land a shot on them.

After I finally killed the spell-slinging shitheads, I looked and listened to see if there were anymore assholes around to kill. Thankfully, not a hostile sight or sound around.

"Heh…About fucking time…Now, time to address this wound before I let get any worse." I said to myself as I pulled the knife out of my leg and injected a stimpak into it. I felt much better as my body began to heal itself faster than usual.

The weight of my riot gear was finally getting to me, so I decided to swap out for Joshua's armor to give me a bit of a breather. I stored my 10mm SMMG that I dropped earlier, looted the corpses for valuables to sell later, and finally equipped my riot shotgun. I then turned to make my way back to the camp.

"Glad that's over with. I better go help the oth—"

"DIE BASTARD!"

I jerked to see a samurai charging towards me with a drawn katana. However, just as I was about to bring up my shotgun to blast his ass, an explosion occurred when he triggered one of my buried landmines. I got knocked down on my back from the blast and the next thing I know the recently-deceased samurai's entrails and blood are raining down on me.

"Great…" I said to myself as I continued to lay on the ground: semi-soaked in blood as I stared into the sky. Sarcastically thinking of how wonderful the last six minutes of my life have been up to now.

"Just great."

 **3** **rd** **person P.O.V.**

 **Meanwhile, back at the camp**

The battle had ended. Dealing with the Mokushu enforcements proved to be significantly easier for the royal retainers with half their number distracted, and the rest standing guard. While Reina and Orochi finished off the remaining enemies; Saizo watched as Kotaro wheezed and choked on his own blood as he layed dying at the feet of the fifth member of the Saizo name.

The red-haired ninja was content. Before his duel with the Mokushu daimyo; he was told by the dying man himself that he was the one responsible for the death of his father: Saizo the fourth. All of those years spent wondering who was the one responsible for the death of his father; he finally knew the name of the culprit, and with the culprit's final draw of breath: vengeance was finally his.

'Father. So many years have passed since the day of your untimely end: You can finally rest in peace, now that I have finally avenged you.' Saizo said to himself as his gripped his arm. Kotaro had managed to cut deep into it, but he didn't let it slow him down during the fight.

Once Reina and Orochi regrouped with Saizo, they entered the cave to find Kagero underneath the cave inside a makeshift cage alive. A little rough up, but alive nonetheless. Upon release from his prison; the black-haired beauty expressed her gratitude to her friends:

"I cannot recall a time where I have been as overjoy as I am to see you all here, my friends." She stated with a weary smile on her face. Orochi gave a smile of her own.

"I'm just glad we were able to make it in time." She said before she gave a more teasing grin: "Some friend you are. Making us worry like we did."

Kagero let out a small giggle before replying: "I'll try to be more careful next time, Orochi. I'd hate to be the one responsible for making you turn up gray hairs so soon in life."

"Kagero. Did you manage to learn anything about the rumors surrounding the Mokushu?" Saizo questioned before the diviner could retort her best friend's snide comment.

"Yes. It seems the rumors about Kotaro and the Mokushu allying themselves with the nohrians were true, but much to my shame: I was careless, and ended up captured because of it. They intended to extract information of Lord Ryoma's whereabouts from me so they could relay it back to the nohrians." The lady ninja stated as Saizo nodded his head at her words.

Kagero began to look at the three curiously before expressing herself: "How did you three manage to defeat Kotaro and his men? Are the others outside?"

"We're the only ones with you now. While we did defeat the Mokushu outside, we didn't defeat all of them. Half of them were lured away into the nearby woods with a distraction from our extra helper." Reina explained before Kagero asked a second question: "And who would this fourth member be?"

"Colt Briars, the Queen's savior."

"What?" was all she said before asking what happened outside. Orochi had decided to answer her questions; one of them concerning where he had gone:

"Last we saw of him; he went some distance to the west of the camp. For a least fifteen minutes, he was silent until some strange fireworks emerged from his location. Some of the Mokushu went to investigate, and the next thing everyone hears are loud explosions coming from the woods."

Kagero appeared distressed. She knew Colt could handle hordes of faceless, but these were members of the Mokushu he was up against, and they weren't a force to be scoffed at. She honestly didn't want someone she barely knew to die for her sake.

In the midst of her distress, she felt a hand on her shoulder as she turns to see Saizo giving her one of his rare looks of sympathy before speaking:

"Although I have my doubts on his survival, we can still look to see if he is still alive out there." Kagero gave him a gratuitous smile. Orochi began to speak once again:

"Well, we best fix that arm up before we head out. Wouldn't want you to lose it now, would we?" she said as she inspected it closer.

"Compared to what I've endured in the past: this is nothing." The one-eyed ninja stated stubbornly.

"I'd have to disagree with you on that." A new voice weighed in, causing the group to spin around at break neck speed to see something they were not expecting to see. There in front of them stood the courier himself covered head-to-toe with splashes of fresh blood looking at the surprised group without much of a care in the world as he continued to speak; as if his current appearance was of no concern at all.

"Wounds should always be treated with concern regardless of how minor they may be."

Still, no one uttered a sentence. Colt looked around the destroyed camp before speaking to the bewildered and unnerved royal retainers: "Damn, you guys really leveled the place while I was gone. Still, I can't say I did any better in terms of avoiding collateral damage." He said while stifling a chuckle "I remember back wh-"

"Colt…" Orochi started calmly as the courier immediately stopped to address her: "Yeah?"

"As relieving as it is to see you alive… Can you explain why you're covered in blood?" She asked a calmly as possible. Colt stared at the diviner like she was the crazy one before he decided to answer her question.

"Well, you can't expect to go on a small, one-man rampage without getting some blood stains here and there." He answered before Kagero spoke.

" _Some_ bloodstains? With that amount of blood; you appear less of a man, and more of a vengeful apparition." She stated in disbelief as she continued to stare at the courier.

"Yeah well, this is what happens when you take on um…Dammit, hang on" Colt said as he tore off some fabric from one of the fresh corpses, and used it to clean the screen of his pipboy so he could see it clearly: "twenty-two. This is what I end looking like when I get the bright idea to go up against almost two dozen people on my own. I never understood why I always lose count after I reach double digits."

"Wait, what's that stuff on your shoulder?" Orochi asked as she pointed to his left shoulder where he picked the piece of "stuff" off his shoulder before examining it closely.

"Hm. I'm no surgeon by any means, but I'm pretty sure this is some of that guy's brain that landed on me after he triggered one of the mines I had buried." The courier stated simply as Orochi nodded her head wearily.

"And now I regret even asking." She said as she looked to be on the verge of losing her lunch.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. Now, about that arm of yours, scar-face…Hmm, pretty nasty gash, but nothing a super stimpak can't fix." Colt said as he produced a strange syringe with a leather belt attached to it.

Saizo was hesitant, but after Kagero pleaded with him; he swallowed his pride and let Colt treat his wound. After cleaning and sewing up the wound, he injected the super stimpak to finish the job. A few seconds passed before the courier asked the ninja about his condition: "So? Feel better now?"

"Yes, but now I feel weak and sluggish." The ninja stated in annoyance; feeling that he had traded one grievance in for another.

Colt waved his hand before speaking: "That's just the side-effects at work. Don't worry, it'll pass after a few minutes."

Saizo looked at him for a moment before he decided to speak: "I see. Thank you." He then turned to his allies "We should get going. Yukimura needs to be informed that the Mokushu have sided with the enemy now." the others nodded as they proceeded to exit the camp until Kagero turned to see that Colt had not moved: "Aren't you coming?" He sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I just got out of one war I didn't particularly want any part of; I'm not too keen on jumping into another one. I just tagged along cause Yukimura wanted me to." He explained.

"I see. I assume you were offered a reward of some kind for assisting the others?" she asked as he shrugged before answering:

"Well…No, not exactly. You're a nice person as far as I'm concerned, and I kind of owed you one for that heads-up about your twitchy partner. So, I figured that I could repay you by helping out in your rescue." He stated with plain honesty as a ghost of a blush appeared on Kagero's face as she smiled at the courier.

"I see. Thank you, Colt. I'll remember what you did for me this day." She offered her hand out as a gesture of gratitude to which Colt accepted. "What will you do now?" she asked him.

"Well first: I've got to take care of my clothes and armor so I don't scare the next person who sees me half to death. After that: I don't know. Maybe go west? North? I'll have to think about it. Hoshido's a big place after all."

"Well, wherever it is you decide to go; I wish you safe travels." She said as she turned to follow the others back towards Fort Jinya. Leaving the courier alone with only wreckage and corpses to accompany him.

He looked at his blood-stained self before letting out a sigh.

"Better find some place safe where I can get cleaned up." He said as he went his own way.

 **Castle Krakenburg, Xander's Quarters**

"Perhaps if we…No, that's too risky. In fact, it would be downright disastrous should it fail." Leo said as the rest of his siblings became further frustrated as they all continued to concoct a rescue plan for their lost sister.

After Xander and Leo returned to Windmire, he sent a messenger off to inform his sisters to meet him in his room to discuss an urgent matter. Once Elise and Camilla arrived, the brothers began to explain the situation concerning everything that had occurred in Cheve.

Had anyone else told them what their brothers were telling them: they would cast it off as a bad joke. However, both Elise and Camilla knew that Xander and Leo weren't the types to make such pitiful jests. With in that in mind; they became unnerved by this new information. After they finished; all of them started thinking of ways to rescue Corrin.

Unfortunately, they soon found themselves stuck between two massive obstacles: one being the hoshidan barrier, and the other being their own father. Outside of the Crown prince's room, however, were the solutions to their problems; in the form of three warriors from the future of another world.

"Remember, whatever questions they ask us: we need to answer them with nothing but absolute honesty. Otherwise; this could end very badly for all of us." Selena stated silently to her two friends who nodded their heads before Laslow knocked on the door. After few seconds passed, Xander opened the door with a small look of surprise to see the trio at the entrance of his room.

"Laslow? Selena? Odin? What are you three doing here?" he questioned as Laslow proceeded to answer him:

"We apologize for disturbing you, milord. But we must speak with you immediately." He said as Xander released a sigh before responding: "I'm afraid whatever it is: it will have to wait. I am currently discussing something of grave importance with my sibling so if you'll excuse me."

However, before he could close the door: he was stopped by Selena.

"I'm truly sorry, Lord Xander. But what we have to tell you extends to the others inside as well. We know about the unseen enemy, and wish to share what we know with you and the others…If you'll allow us." Selena stated as a greater look of shock appear upon the crown prince's face before he quickly glanced down both ends of the hall before speaking.

"Inside. Now." He stated directly as the trio entered his chambers before he closed the door, and turn around: looking to brother.

"Leo." He said as he motioned towards the door. Leo held his hand towards the door before chanting a few, inaudible words before the entire room shimmered an azure blue color for a moment; causing Laslow to raise his eyebrow at the brief spectacle before questioning it.

"What was that?" he said as Leo decided to enlighten the grey-haired retainer: "That was spell I developed and perfected when I was a child. It creates a small barrier that isolates any noise within it while allowing any from the outside to enter. You could scream till your ears bleed and no one would know."

"That's incredible!" Odin said with amazement before Xander cleared his throat.

"Yes, it is rather spectacular. However, it holds little relevance to the subject at hand." He stated as he glared lightly at the trio before speaking again: "Now, tell us what you know about our "unseen enemy"."

"As you wish, but before we begin: I should warn you that this will take us _quite_ some time to explain." Laslow stated as the royal sibling all made themselves comfortable.

"The first thing you all should know is that we are not who we said we are. My true name is Inigo, hers is Severa, and his is Owain. The second thing you should know is that we hail from Ylisse: a kingdom from a far-off world." Inigo stated with a serious voice as the royal siblings looked astonished by this declaration.

"Why would did you guys change your names? They don't seem like bad names to have." Elise asked with a confused face.

"Honestly, we didn't change our names; the one who summoned us from our world, and sent us here did. He felt it might be best to possess different identities so it wouldn't cause unnecessary problems during our mission." Severa answered the youngest sibling's question.

Camilla decided to address a particular subject in the red-haired girl's answer: "You said someone summoned the three of you from your world. Who was he?"

The trio suddenly became noticeably tense at the elder princess's question, and this reaction didn't go unnoticed by the others. Owain decided to address the subject this time:

"He was…My apologies to you all, but this is where the story becomes rather difficult to explain. You see, the one who summoned us and gave us our mission…is also the same unseen enemy that threatens the safety of this world." He declared as the eyes of the royal siblings widened at this revelation.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled at once. Leo was the first to question this: "You mean to tell us that the person who summoned you here is the same one that is attempting to destroy us all?!"

"Yes, but there's more to it than you think, Lord Leo." Inigo said as the sorcerer prince glared at the swordsman before speaking:

"Is that so? Well then, by all means: Explain to us the reason to this madness." He said sharply.

Inigo, Severa, and Owain thus proceeded to explain as best they could on why Anankos: the silent dragon who wished to destroy both Nohr and Hoshido, would summon three warriors from another world to stop him.

They explained his relationship with the King of Valla and his subjects, how he felt himself gradually losing control of his sanity to his destructive, draconic urges until he went on a rampage which caused the people who worshipped him to revile him, and how the King; who still believed in his friend, came to help him was killed by the mad dragon.

They explained how he; with what little clarity he had left within him, tore out his own soul from his body which took on a human form that retained a sliver of his powers, and how he roamed aimlessly through Valla with no memories of who he was before he was saved by the youngest sister of the Queen of Valla: Mikoto; who cared for him until the two eventually fell in love with one another, and had a child.

However, one day; the soul had regained his memories. What he did to the people of Valla, what his mind had been reduced to…Words could not express the pain and regret he felt from the return of his memories. Yet, even after telling Mikoto, and despite what he had done to her family: She did not hate him. Sadly, the soul's other half had sensed his presence when his memories returned, and sought to destroy him.

Realizing what he had to do: the soul of the silent dragon sent Mikoto and their child, along with her sister: Arete, and her own daughter: Azura, to ensure their safety. Leaving himself alone in the desolate kingdom to fend off against his other self until he summoned the ylissian trio.

"To think not only the Queen of Hoshido herself came from that world, but Queen Arete and Azura as well." Xander said as he steadily absorbed this new information as Camilla nodded her head in agreement.

"Indeed…Why did you three hesitate to tell us this? Why keep it from us?" she asked the ylissian warriors.

"We wanted to tell you all sooner, but we couldn't without anything to prove its validity, and with the damned curse; such a task seemed impossible." Inigo stated as Xander sighed as he knew his retainer had a point.

"You're right, had I not seen what happened to Gunter when he told Leo and I: I doubt I would have believed any of it to be true." He admitted before speaking once more: "Unfortunately, we can't face this threat with the war with the hoshidans going on, and doubt Father will listen to us if we tried to tell him. Not only that, but we haven't come up with a solid plan to get Corrin back."

"So, what do we do?" Elise asked her siblings.

"We'll go and find her." Severa declared as the four royals looked at trio as if they had grown second heads. The red-head continued: "We aren't from Nohr, so the barrier won't affect us like does you. We can breach it and find Lady Corrin for you."

"Are you insane?! Even if you can breach the barrier; you'll be up to your necks in hoshidans!" Leo shouted.

"I agree, I want to see my dear, sweet sister again. But I don't want you to die getting her back, and knowing her: neither would she." Camilla stated as she added in her reluctance with her brother's.

"We know, but this is what _he_ asked us to do. We were instructed to help Lady Corrin gather the five divine weapons in order to kill _him_." Inigo stated to the royals before continuing: "Lord Xander and Lord Leo already possess two out of the five. The others must also be in Hoshido."

"I know for a fact that the Raijinto and Fujin Yumi are wielded by the members of the hoshidan royal family, but as for the final weapon: I haven't the slightest clue where it could be." Leo stated.

"If there's anyone who knows of its whereabouts, it is the creator of weapons himself: The Rainbow Sage." Xander answered as he turned to the trio before continuing: "While I myself am also still uncertain about the idea of sending you three to Hoshido alone; I'm afraid we don't have much of a choice…Go and prepare yourselves for the journey ahead. Come tomorrow: Leo and Camilla will escort you to a secret passage that crosses through the Bottomless Canyon and into Hoshido."

Having received their orders, the trio took their leave to prepare themselves.

 **At last! I finally got chapter 8 finished. The past few weeks have been fucking hectic which is why I haven't had much time to work with the story. But hopefully, I'll be able to focus more on it with Thanksgiving break coming up.**

 **So, the rescue mission is a success, and now Inigo, Owain, and Severa are preparing to embark on a dangerous search for Corrin in enemy territory. We'll see how that goes for them. I also hope the fight scene was enjoyable to read.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. Be sure to send some feedback to me about the story regardless if it's good or bad. I welcome anything you guys have to say about it since it helps me get a reading on how well I'm keeping this story.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Farewell.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Guess who I saw today**

 **South-west of the Hoshidan borderline: 8:30 PM**

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V.**

Somewhere past the border into Hoshido stood Inigo, Severa, and Owain along with Leo and Camilla. The former group were standing within the barrier while the latter was outside of it. "So, this is Hoshido? It seems rather reminiscent of Chon'Sin." Inigo stated as his friends nodded in agreement as they looked about.

"As beautiful as Hoshido is; I'm afraid you won't have much opportunity to sight-see during your mission." Leo stated before he continued: "Before you set out, are you three certain that neither of you feel any different from before? Any lack of fighting spirit or such?"

The three shook their heads as they all felt perfectly normal as they did before. With that fact reassured to him; Leo proceeded to go over the plan once more: "Your main objective is to find Corrin and escort her back to Nohr safely. Do not, I repeat DO NOT engage in any unnecessary battles unless you have no choice. The less the hoshidans know about your presence, the better. Also, take this with you as well."

Leo fished out a rolled-up piece of parchment out of one of his mount's saddlebags before handing it to Severa.

"This map of the local territory that was made by one of our spies during a reconnaissance mission a few years ago. It's age aside, it should still be eligible enough to guide you through most of the continent."

Severa opens the map to glance at it before folding it back, and putting it away.

"Thank you, Lord Leo." She said as the young prince simply nodded his head before mounting his horse. "It's time for us to part ways now. Be careful out there, and be sure to make an effort to avoid the main roads and villages." He stated.

"All of you be safe. I'll be waiting to eagerly for your return as well as my precious, little sister." Camilla added with a small smile.

Having bid their farewells, both parties went their separate ways.

 **Fort Jinya**

"So, the rumors were indeed true. I had hoped otherwise, but it can no longer be helped. What's done is done." Yukimura stated as he recorded the new information given to him by Saizo on some parchment. "I'll be sure to inform her highness and the others of this immediately."

"With Kotaro dead, the Mokushu will now be in disarray as they search for a new leader, but given their nature; I doubt it will be long till they eventually collapse from within." Saizo stated as the tactician nodded.

"True, but until that time comes; it would be in our best interest to give them a wide berth. They may be in a frenzy right now, but that certainly won't stop them from showing aggression to any of our forces." Yukimura said as he finished Saizo's report before focusing on the ninja himself.

"Now then, about your _secondary mission_. What were you able to learn about our unusual acquaintance? Were you able to find anything about his past, or any ties he may have with Nohr?" The spectacled man inquired.

"His past was something he spoke very little of, but when he did speak of it; it would always sound strange." Saizo answered.

"Oh really? How so?"

"Well, for starters: he's claims to be a package courier."

Yukimura became confused. "A…courier? Surely, he had to be joking. With all the stories we've heard about him, I find it hard to believe someone like him would be a simple delivery man."

"Yes, I agree. I didn't believe him either when he told us, but he swore up and down that while he did dabble mostly in mercenary work, his true occupation was as a courier." The red-haired ninja explained before continuing: "No ties with Nohr as far as I could tell. At best, he may have simply passed through the kingdom and could likely be doing the same here."

"I see. That's reassuring to hear at least." Yukimura said as he felt a weight of paranoia lifted from his nerves. If what Saizo says is true, then this Colt Briars shouldn't be much of a problem.

"However, I still have my concerns about him and feel we should do something to ensure he doesn't cause us trouble." Saizo stated which caused Yukimura to become slightly anxious. "And what would be the cause of these concerns?" he asked carefully, bracing himself for what was to come next.

"When you asked him to accompany us on the mission; he was wearing some dirty clothes with a vest and bandanna, and was armed with a strange weapon strapped to his hip and a knife strapped to his leg. Before that, he was donning a different set of garments, but without the weapon or the knife. He didn't have any sort of pack with him to store those things away, which confused me until we were attacked by some faceless that I saw him change into the armor he was described to be wearing in the stories by interacting with that bracer of his. That 'pipboy' as he refered to it as." The ninja explained before continuing: "His clothes weren't the only thing he swapped out by using that pipboy of his. He also swapped out the weapon you last saw him with for a much larger one that disposed of the faceless with relative ease."

The red-haired ninja's gaze fell slightly to the floor before he spoke: "Another thing about him that troubles me is what exactly occurred during that time we were split up while dealing with the mokushu."

 **Flashback: Forest of Mokushu**

"Saizo, you do know that the road to Fort Jinya is that way. Right?" Orochi inquired as the team of hoshidan retainers moved through the forest.

"I am well-aware of that, Orochi. However, there's something I need to see before we go." Saizo replied before Orochi's eyes began to show signs of recognition towards her surroundings.

"Wait a second…Isn't this where Colt lured the mok-Oof!" the diviner attempted to say before she collided into the ninja's back: "Saizo! What's the big idea of just stopping so-"

She stopped talking immediately when she saw what had made her partner stop so suddenly without warning:

At their feet laid dismembered corpses of the mokushu detachment that had gone off to investigate the flares that Colt had use to gain their attention; their bodies having lost the warmth they had once housed within them. Now, only serving as fresh sustenance for maggots…Along with the rest that had followed them.

Numerous craters marred the earth, and multiple trees looked as if they had combusted from the inside. Blood and entrails from the fresh corpses stained the battlefield they were currently occupying.

In short: What they had stumbled up could be accurately described as pure devastation.

"By the gods... He really wasn't joking about going on a one-man rampage." Orochi stated as she inspected the area before she came across the scattered entrails of a samurai which had revolted her enough to cause her to retch on the spot. The others said nothing as they understood that the sight before them was truly difficult to stomach.

"Colt truly caused all of this alone?" Kagero asked to no one in particular as she observed the bloodshed around her. Gaining a new, unnerving outlook on the mysterious courier.

"It seems so. My, what a heated battle it must have been for him. I wish I could have been here to experience it first-hand alongside him." Reina stated as she obviously the one least affected by the gory sight around her than her comrades were.

Saizo remained silent as he strode through the area. Noting the details of how each member of the mokushu were executed, or might have been along with an abundance of empty, metal shells that were piled in one particular spot next to a dead ninja who had half an arrow pierced through her back. The one-eyed ninja's attention was led towards the corpse of an archer that was most likely the owner of the broken arrow. He had the other half of the arrow rammed through his abdomen, and his head was…not entirely where it should be.

Not too far from the archer's corpse was a kunai covered in blood, but it couldn't have belonged to the archer; much rather to the dead ninja behind him.

'This kunai…It had to belong to her.' Saizo thought to himself as he looked back at the female ninja.

'But she didn't seem to exhibit any stab wounds aside from the punctured arrowhead. Same goes for this archer…Maybe she managed to get a clean shot on Colt while he was distracted and attempted to finish him off while he was injured?' he thought as he walked back to the dead ninja before noticing how two different pair of foot-prints were imprinted into the ground near the ninja's corpse.

'Yes...That may have been what occurred here. The archer must have happened upon them while they were struggling for control, and Colt managed to gain it back in time to use her as a human shield to block the incoming arrow, and break it in order to use it as a weapon against the archer.' Saizo concluded before his gaze returned to the dead archer: 'But of all ways to finish off an opponent…Why that way?'

Saizo remained silent before Orochi approached him.

"We should probably get going. More of the Mokushu may show up, and honestly: I'd rather not stay here any longer than we have to." She said as Saizo drop the knife before turning to address his comrade.

"Very well. I've seen what I need to see."

 **Present: Fort Jinya**

"I-I see…That is most certainly disconcerting to hear. On another topic, these weapons of his…How did they function exactly?" Yukimura asked.

"As I understand, they are primarily ranged based and possess greater stopping power and range than a bow, and are capable of firing more than once before they need to be reloaded. The only drawback with using them seems to be the loud blast they make when fired; making them unfit for stealth operations unless you wished to approach the situation offensively like he had." Saizo briefly explained before Yukimura became quiet for a moment before finally speaking:

"I see…It's one thing to be well-armed, but to be able to take on a large group of the Mokushu single-handily with little effort. Even someone as savage as Reina or Rinkah would be hard pressed with facing such a force." The spectacled tactician stated as he shifted his gaze to the red-haired ninja before speaking: "This man: Colt Briars. He's obviously more skilled and deadlier than we initially took him for. I'm going to send word of this to Lord Ryoma and the others so they can at least be aware of what this man is capable of."

"Wouldn't it be better to take him out instead? Save us a potential headache in the future?" Saizo inquired.

"It would, but he really hasn't done anything to truly warrant an assassination. If anything; he's been more of a boon to us than a nuisance. Regardless, it's best we keep in mind what he's capable of should any of us face him in battle." Yukimura answered before adding one final sentence: "I just pray it doesn't come to that."

 **South-west Hoshido: 8:46 PM**

 **Colt's P.O.V.**

Today was not a good day for me.

After all that tomfuckery with the Mokushu and Kagero's rescue was settled. I went west looking for someone to sell my _spoils of war_ so I could get some more money in my pocket as I was running rather low on funds at the time. I found someone willing to buy them, and they paid a LOT of gold for them which seemed stupid since I doubt they were worth that much. I mean, I did fix the better ones up by using the ones that were of lesser quality as material for repairment, but it shouldn't have netted me as much gold as it did.

But I didn't care since I was the one getting paid. I left the town assuming my business there was concluded, but I was soon proven wrong.

About a mile out from the town, I was confronted by a rather burly-looking man with a large, spiked, brass club who demanded I hand over all the gold I had on me, or else he'd smash my head like grape. I suppose he thought that with his large figure, intimidating looks, and large weapon: I would be scared shitless of him.

I honestly wish Lily was with me at that moment. I truly wish she was there so I could see the look on this guy's face when the protective, grandmother figure of a nightkin comes charging at him with a giant make-shift club made out of rebar and concreate. That shit would have been hilarious to see.

But Lily isn't here, and this guy has a cocky, obnoxious face you just want to smash-in.

Once I was done beating him till he eventually lost consciousness or died, I searched him briefly; finding a piece of parchment on the muscle-head's corpse with something written on it:

 _Young, norhian male with peculiar bracer on left arm. Blond hair and strange garments._

 _Usual procedure: Kill, dispose of body, and return with the gold I paid him along with any valuables you find as well._

 _P.S: Retrieve that bracer as well. I feel someone might be willing to pay for it. If you are successful; there will be a generous increase to your cut._

Yeah…That dick head merchant sent his personal assassin after me to steal back the gold he paid me, and I given how the instructions were written: there were others before me who were less fortunate.

I went back to the town, trail the rat back to his home, I snuck inside, and knocked him out and tied him up where I then proceeded to take him to a cliffside with considerably long drop into the sea. When he woke up; he started begging for his life and making up half-assed excuses for trying to kill and rob me, offering me whatever I wanted in exchange for his life. I didn't say anything during his pitiful display.

"Sayonara shithead." The last words he would hear me say before I smashed my boot into his face with enough force to send him plummeting down into the unforgiving sea. While I could have just slit his throat and be done with it; I felt he deserved a slower death than that.

By the time that was all said and done; it was almost night time. Wasn't going back to the town so I kept moving up north for a couple hours till I finally made camp. I ate some meat, had some whiskey, and set before finally going to sleep. Maybe now I can finally put this day behind me.

 ***Snap***

Of course. How silly of me having the bright idea of trying to get some shut-eye.

I let out a heavy sigh as I got up and grabbed my shotgun; loading it with some slugs before heading toward the source of the noise so I could determine if it was a potential threat that had no business near my sleeping form.

I moved through the dark woods with my pipboy light on to see where I was going. I eventually stopped when I found the source of the noise in the form of some rustling bushes. I took aim and waited for whatever was inside to come out.

What came out was a hare looking at me with as much surprise as one could show before scurrying off elsewhere. Leaving me feeling more tired now than before.

"Hmph. Yeah, go on. Get out here…You furry, little bastard." I grumbled as I dragged my tired ass back to camp, but when I got closer: I immediately shut my pipboy light off before crouching down in the shadows.

An unknown party was currently occupying my little camp while discussing something amongst themselves. What it was about; I don't know…Three of them as far as I could tell, and they seemed to be…nohrians? What the hell are nohrians doing in Hoshido?

I don't know who they are, or what they're doing out here…But I'm going to find out.

 **Inigo's P.O.V.**

Much time had passed since we parted ways with Lord Leo and Lady Camilla. We took their advice to heart and did our best to only transverse through woods and roads that were less traveled on by hoshidan soldiers and travelers alike. We encountered some villages, but opted to keep our distance unless we required supplies. Other than the occasional group of brigands and faceless: we were not face with much adversity journeying through the land of the dawn dragon.

Eventually, the amount of energy spent carefully wandering through the thickets of hoshidan wilderness towards the capital of hoshido began to take its toll on us. We were about to stop and make camp when we spotted a small fire off in the distance. However, no one appeared to be nearby, so we decided to investigate.

"So, what do you guys think? Soldier, traveler, or bandit?" I asked my two friends on their opinions about the situation.

"I'm leaning towards bandit. Besides; a soldier would be with his allies, not out here by his lonesome." Owain stated as he looked around the campsite.

"True, but couldn't the same be said about a brigand as well?" I retorted before Severa interjected:

"Whoever it was, it doesn't matter. We should keep moving before someone finds us."

"Little to late for that, sweetheart." A new voice said as we spun around to see a dirty blonde, nohrian man in odd attire holding some sort of contraption in front of us to which I have to assume is a weapon. He also appeared to be both tired and irritated. I was about to speak before he beat me to it:

"Put your weapons and tomes on the ground and kick them to the side right now." He demanded, his eyes darting quickly between the three of us like a hawk.

"And why should we? It's three against one here, pal. You really think you can take all us at once?" Severa asked with her hand slowly reaching her sword.

But before the stranger could make a move; we all heard a loud roar nearby. We turned to see a faceless a few feet away from Severa. It was just about to crush her before a great hole was freshly made into its chest; followed up quickly with two, loud blasts echoing through the woods.

The faceless fell to its knees before hitting the ground; blood slowly pouring from the holes in its mask. We turned to see smoke coming from the stranger's weapon as he aimed it to Severa's head. His face having elevated from irritation to anger.

"Weapons on the ground. NOW." He growled. We reluctantly placed our weapons on the ground before kicking them away. The stranger seemed slightly content with our compliancy.

"Good, now we can talk. Care to tell me why three nohrians are traveling through the wildness of Hoshido alone? You're not spies; that much I can tell, but those cloaks you're wearing tell me you three are trying to avoid detection…So, as I previously said: Care to explain why you're here?" he questioned as I looked at both of my friends before thinking about what to say.

We were to keep our mission a secret, but considering what this guy just did to that faceless, and with his current disposition towards us. I don't think we can slip out of this situation so easily without getting killed, and that's something we really need to avoid given what's at stake.

"We are...looking someone we believe is here in Hoshido." I answered as he looked at me with his eyes narrowed. I've met a good number of intimidating individuals, but this guy puts them all to shame. He could probably give Lord Xander a run for his money with that glare of his.

"Is that so? They must be pretty important for the three of you to come all the way out here into enemy territory." He said.

"Yes, this individual is a dear friend of ours. We haven't heard much from her as of late, so we decided to come and see if she is doing okay." I said as he glanced at Owain every so often; causing the latter to become slightly uncomfortable. Maybe if my luck is good, I just might be able to get us out of this dangerous situation and back on track.

"Oh, for the love of…Can you just let us go?" Severa shouted as the rest of us stared at her as she continued: "Look, I know we're sort of trespassing at the moment, but we really just want to find our friend and make sure all is well with them. If you could just let us go peacefully; then we can all go our separate ways and pretend none of this ever happened. Is that really too much to ask for?"

The man seemed annoyed for a moment before he eventually let out a heavy sigh before lowering his weapon and kicking our weapons back towards us.

"Fine. Go on, and get out of here. Consider this your lucky day as I am fresh out of fucks to give right now." He said as he took a seat on the ground, and leaning against a nearby tree.

Thank the gods. Despite Severa's untimely loss of patience; we just might have avoided a deadly situation with this stranger. Best not stay any longer lest we give him a reason to change his mind. However, just as we were about to make our exit; the man said something at the last minute:

"She's not there anymore."

We stopped and turned to face him once more.

"I beg pardon?" I said.

"Your _friend_ : Princess Corrin. she isn't at Castle Shirasagi anymore." He said as he stoked the fire with a stick before he continued: "and don't bother playing dumb. It took me a while to figure it out, but you three are retainers to the nohrian royal family, aren't you?"

Silence filled the air before I found the chance to break it: "…Yes, but if I might ask: how do you know Princess Corrin isn't at the hoshidan royal castle?"

"Doesn't matter how I know; she's not there. So, don't bother looking and just go home…Before you get yourselves killed." He stated. How would this man know about Lady Corrin's whereabouts?

"If you're so sure about her not being at Castle Shirasagi, then tell us: where would she be then?" Severa voiced her aggravated curiosity which caused the stranger to scowl at her.

"What do I look like? A fortune-teller? She could be anywhere right now. Hell, she could appear out of nowhere right now." He said as he cast his gaze to the side before both his eyes widened suddenly. I turned to see what it was that surprised, and found myself understandably surprised as well with what I saw:

It was Lady Corrin herself along with a beautiful blue-haired maiden in a lovely white dress! She looked as surprised to see us as we were to see her.

"Colt?" she said as she noticed the three of us as well: "Laslow?! Selena?! Odin?! What are you guys doing here?!" she exclaimed.

Owain was about to answer her until the now-identified "Colt" beat him to it as he stood up and walked towards Corrin.

"What are we- What are you doing here?! Do you have any idea how wo-" he attempted to question before he suddenly stopped and felt the back of his neck before he removed a small dart; looking at briefly before speaking: "Dammit…Not again…"

And he proceeded to fall on his back unconscious as another figure emerged from the shadows revealing themselves as Jakob. He looked down at the unconscious man before addressing Lady Corrin: "He won't be making much noise now, at least for a few hours."

Corrin nodded to the butler before shifting her gaze towards us.

"It seems some explaining is in order." She said somewhat sheepishly.

 **Several hours later**

 **Colt's P.O.V.**

"Uggghhh… God…. What the hell happened?" I said while opening my eyes just for them to be assaulted by rays of sunlight. I let out another groan as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to clear my vision. Once that was done; I looked around and realized I didn't wake up where I last was. That usually happens after I pass out from intoxication, or when I've been drugged or knocked out.

And given how I didn't vomit on the floor almost immediately after waking up; I going to have to assume the latter occurred.

"Ok, focus. You were in the woods, and you encountered those nohrians looking for Corrin, and by god: there she appears out of thin air. Then, you proceed to get drugged by an unknown…Great job, Briars. You've managed to get into this particular situation three times now." I chastised myself as I got out of the bed I was placed in. At least that's a good sign: waking up in a comfy bed rather than in a tower, or in the middle of plaza filled with a corrosive atmosphere.

I noticed my shotgun lying on a table near the bed, as well as a good-sized hole in the wall where the gun was pointing. Seems someone was messing around with it, but soon found out that wasn't such a good idea. I picked it up and stored it back in my pipboy before heading towards the door to figure out where I am.

I opened the door and stepped outside and felt rather baffled at what I saw.

It looked like a giant, hoshidan fort with cobblestone pavement through a cut, grass field. There was a small stone building with a small spring surrounding it that was a good distance away from my position. The whole place _looked_ like a hoshidan fort, but something just feels _off_.

Turning around I looked at the building I had emerged from. It was a decent sized house that had a real cozy feel to it…Oh, and it's on big-ass tree.

"Oh, you're awake." A new voice said as I turned to see the blue-haired girl from the palace approaching me.

"Seems so… Azura, right? We met before, but never really had much of a chance to get acquainted properly." I said as I offered my hand out to her. "I'm Colt Briars, but you might have already heard about me by now."

"Yes, but regardless; it's still nice to meet you." She said with a kind smile as she accepted my gesture before continuing: "Although, to be honest: I wasn't expecting you to be as…docile as you are now given how volatile you were last night. I initially thought you would still be rather irritable when you woke up."

Yeah, I'm not going to fault her for thinking I would wake up in a bad mood. I can be pretty hot-blooded when I'm tired, or frustrated, or both in last night's case.

"Can't say I blame you. Yesterday was not swell day for me, but that's irrelevant right now. I'd like to have a word with a certain princess if you don't mind. Know where she might be?" I asked as she pointed out towards the stone building I saw from earlier. I squinted to see a few figures in the distance.

I soon departed from the tree house towards Corrin's location while Azura followed. We exchanged a few words; got to know each other a little: Turns out she's an actual member of the nohrian royal family who was kidnapped by the hoshidans in retaliation shortly after Corrin herself was kidnapped by Garon. She was their bargaining chip to get Garon to return Corrin to her family. But with the nohrian king being the _wonderful_ father and king that he is: he refused, and Azura was left with the hoshidan royal family.

Despite being taken from home, the blue-haired princess actually preferred to stay in Hoshido, and held little interest in returning to Nohr.

As for me: I told her bits and pieces about my past, but kept the fact that I was from another world a secret. Doubt she'd believe a tale like that, or anyone for that matter. Best to just let them assume I come from an advanced, but violent far-off land. Half-assed, I know. But it's the best I can do for now.

Eventually, we reached Corrin, who was conversing with the three nohrians from last night along with the butler that was with her at the border…Jakob I think his name was? He turned to see us coming, and informed the others of our approach. I noticed the nohrians and Jakob were eyeing me with suspicion.

"Good morning, Colt. I apologize about what happened to you last night. Jakob can be a be a little over-protective at times." Corrin said, causing the butler retort: "Your safety is my top concern, Lady Corrin. I stand by my actions; especially given how you could have been harmed by an unruly drunkard like Courier Six."

… Aw shit. My karma has finally caught up to me.

"Yes, about that, Colt. Both Jakob and Owain have told me that you are wanted back in Nohr for causing a massive ruckus in the city of Macarath. Would you care to explain exactly why that is?" She said while giving me an expecting look.

Ha. She reminds of my dad whenever I did something stupid and tried to hide it, only for him to somehow find out about it and pressure me into admitting I had done wrong. The difference was that unlike Corrin's stare; I actually felt cornered and helpless under my old man's stare.

"*sigh* Ok fine. I guess I am partially at fault for what happened back there. To tell you the truth: I had just blown into town that day, and needed a serious drink at the time. Came upon a casino that had just what I needed, and I didn't waste anytime indulging myself." I said as I looked elsewhere for a moment before returning my gaze back at her: "Things could have gone a completely different direction if some fat, snob in fancy clothes hadn't made things personal and provoked me. I would've just left, passed out somewhere on the street, and woke up the next morning without some much of a fuss."

She looked at me for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"I see… In that case: can you promise me you won't do anything like that again?" she asked while receiving a weird look from me before I spoke up.

"I can't make any promises but…I'll try." I responded as she smiled before I decided to change the subject: "But you do realize that I'm not the only reckless one around here, right? You up and left the palace in the dead of night with just a note saying you were going to set things right between both Nohr and Hoshido."

Her demeanor took a rapid change from satisfied to ashamed as I kept going:

"Your family is worried sick about you right now. Your mother and Sakura are worried sick, Ryoma and Hinoka are hunting high and low for you, and if Takumi didn't have a trust issue with you before; he sure as hell does now. Can you just please explain to me what exactly was your plan to end this war?" I asked as she looked at me before responding.

"My initial plan was to return to Nohr, and convince Xander and the others to help me stop Garon, but later on, I bumped into Azura while sneaking out of the palace where she revealed something much bigger than the impending war to me." She explained; her demeanor becoming very grave.

A tingle of dread shot up my spine as I started to become a little anxious about this new development going behind the scenes.

"O-ok. How big are we talking here? Like secret conspiracy big, or some unknown instigators manipulating everything? What is it?" I asked as she looked hesitant before answering:

"I… It won't be easy for me to explain given the circumstances we're under, and even if I do explain: I doubt you'll believe a word of it." She stated looking down at the ground in frustration.

I looked at her with a deadpan look on my face as I tapped on her shoulder to get her attention before speaking: "Corrin…I been confronted by three, old ladies armed with rolling pins who tried to mug me while I was in New Vegas, fought and killed the ghost of a bear mutant during some tribal ritual I had partaken in, and while I was moving from one location to another: I was attacked by aliens from outer space. All three of these instances are stacked on top of the other weird and crazy shit that I've seen in the past five months…I'm rather confident that whatever it is you've got to tell me can't be any weirder than what I've seen in the past five months."

 **One lengthy, complex explanation later…**

"God…Just once I'd like to _not_ jinx myself. Is that really too much to ask?" I muttered while rubbing my temples as I tried to absorb the baffling information that has been presented to me. "I'm gonna be straight with you: There's this crazy old bastard from back home that spouts all these conspiracy theories and backwards gossip, and he makes more sense than you do with this story."

"I know it sounds incredibly far-fetched, but I'm telling you: this is all true. Azura knows it's true, and so do they." She tells me as she points to the trio of nohrians. "Please, I understand your skepticism, but if something isn't done to stop this unseen enemy, then we will all be doomed."

I rubbed my face down before looking towards the three nohrians, then Azura before addressing both parties: "You four…You can back her up on this? This whole…world is in danger fiasco?"

They all responded with complete affirmation in near perfect unison. "I see…Well, that's just grand." I said sarcastically before I rested my head in the palms of my hands as I felt like it was going to explode any minute from all of this unwanted information.

"Colt…I know this is a lot to take in. To be honest: I didn't believe it much myself until I was faced with it. If we don't stop this force from achieving it's goal; then thousands of innocent people, regardless of nationality, will perish. I going to stop it, but I can't do it alone…Will you please believe me, and lend me your strength in the fight against this terrible foe?" She asked as she held out her hand to me.

I stared up at the sky. Putting some serious thought into all this. I really didn't want to get too involved with the affairs of this world. I really didn't. All that bullshit with the House, NCR, and the legion had me run ragged after it was finally finished. If I only I had known back when they selected me for that fateful delivery what was going to be in store for me; then I would have just handed in my resignation and left…But that wasn't the case.

The moment they handed me that damn chip, the moment Doc Mitchell finished putting me back to sorts was the moment when I was locked into that mess till it was over.

I could've just said "fuck it" and walked away after House paid me for finishing the job, but by that time: I was starting to realize just how big of a shit storm was brewing in the distance, and what would happen to the Mojave if Caesar had taken the dam. That's why I stayed and helped NCR get ready for round two with the legion at Hoover Dam.

Now, history is repeating itself except this time; instead of an army of fanatic slavers: I've got the looming threat of Armageddon at the mercy of a mad, dragon god. FUCK. MY. LIFE.

"…Y'know as much nonsense as he talked: Old No-bark's crazed rants did possess some validity at times." I said before looking Corrin directly in the eye before continuing: "Aw shoot, why not? If this world really is in danger, then I suppose I'd rather help save it than watch from the sidelines as others do so." I stated as I shook her hand as she seemed overjoyed with my answer…Well, maybe not that much, but still.

"Thank you, Colt. I'm glad to know I can count on you to help me as well." She said gratefully as I thought to myself about the current situation: 'Man, it can't get any better than this' I thought to myself sarcastically. 'I've just agreed to helping this naïve girl stop a massive war between her two families, as well as assisting in saving the world from a psychotic god hellbent on ensuring its destruction…

Whoop to the fucking e

 **Well, here's chapter 9 for you guys. I hoped you enjoyed reading it.**

 **Seems Corrin and company have encountered the both the ylissean trio and the courier, and both parties have joined her in her quest to stop Anankos from destroying everyone she cares about before her siblings do it for him.**

 **Be sure to leave a comment if you've got the time to write one. Doesn't matter whether it's a compliment or a critique: I'm always happy to get whatever feedback I can about this story.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Farewell.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Trust, Fortune, and Bad Coffee**

 **Astral Plane: Corrin's Castle**

 **3** **rd** **person P.O.V.**

A few hours have passed since Inigo, Owain, Severa, and Colt agreed to join Corrin in her quest to stop Anankos from achieving his goal of engulfing the world she knew in chaos. After speaking with her nohrian sibling's retainers; she discovered that in order to slay Anankos: she would need the power from the other four sacred weapons, but that would be easier said than done. While her nohrian family would be willing to help her given that they are aware of the situation; convincing her hoshidan family would prove to be far more difficult, especially after her sudden departure from the palace.

Corrin decided to discuss the matter with Azura as they walked through the castle yards:

"If we intend to band both royal families together to help fight against _his_ forces, then we must first stop this war between Nohr and Hoshido." Azura stated before explaining further: "Garon must be stopped, or at the very least subdued."

"I know, I'm just wondering how we'll be able to convince Xander and the others that nothing remains of the father that they once knew. I honestly doubt they'll believe us unless we could somehow show them." Corrin stated as she continued: "Before my memory returned to me, mother had asked me to take a seat on the throne back in Shirasagi. She said that it contained powerful, magical properties of the first dragons that could restore the true form and mind of an individual."

"Surely you aren't suggesting-" Azura started only to be stopped by Corrin.

"No, of course not. I just thinking if we had something like that at our disposal that could force Garon to show his true form, then we would be able to show my siblings in Nohr the truth about him."

"…We actually do."

"What?" Corrin said, surprised by this new information.

"My song…" Azura started: "The lyrics in my song hold very powerful magic. Magic that I know is capable of dispelling the dark powers used by _him_. If I'm able to get close enough for him to hear it, I could use the song to force Garon to reveal his true form to Prince Xander and the others."

Corrin was silent at this. At first, she was ecstatic to know that they actually DID have a method to reveal who or what Garon actually is, until she noticed the way azura was acting after she told her. She appeared conflicted.

"Something tells me there's more to this song than you're letting on, Azura." She pointed out to the blue-haired princess who looked slightly depressed.

"The song…causes me pain when I use it to dispel _his_ magic. If I use too much: the pain could kill me…Just as it did with my mother." Azura admitted.

"I see…In that case: we'll find another way." Corrin stated, surprising Azura.

"But-"

"This isn't up for discussion, Azura. I swore I would stop Anankos from destroying this world, but I refuse to allow anyone to forfeit their life in the process. We'll find another way" Corrin declared.

For a moment; Azura was silent, but soon smiled at the words the person in front of her spoke, this person she could honestly call her friend. "Corrin…Thank you." She said gratefully. Corrin nodded her head before speaking once more: "We should discuss the plan with the others once they've become acquainted with the astral plane."

 **Astral Plane: Lilith's Shrine**

 **Lilith's P.O.V.**

"Why are _you_ here?"

That was the demand of the grey-haired outworlder known as Laslow. He, along with his compatriots had decided to confront me within my shrine. Their eyes held nothing but contempt and distrust, and given the circumstances between the four of us: I could not fault them for having such feelings.

From the day I defied father and left Valla, I knew that I would encounter these three individuals again someday; it was only a matter of time. I was discovered and recognized by the dark mage of the group. He wasted no time informing his friends of my presence, which brings us to this unwanted situation.

"Have you come to sabotage our mission? To see that Lady Corrin's quest to defeat her father, _your_ father results in failure?"

"…No, that is not why I am here. On the contrary, I have actually come to assist my sister, and to an extent, you three as well." I calmly replied.

That response seemed to catch them off guard if not for a few brief seconds. I proceeded to continue.

"Shortly after you were sent to Nohr, I was prepared to execute my father as I was ordered to. But despite my best efforts, I found myself unable to do so. In my moment of weakness, my father comforted me which I found strange and cruel for him to do."

"And why would it be cruel for him to comfort you?" The dark mage, Odin asked.

"For as long as I can remember, my father was never so…warm to me before. He was cold and demanding. No matter what I did, or how far I went to please him, it made no difference. I continued to receive nothing but indifference from him, so when his soul attempted to comfort me after he sent the three of you away: I became confused and angry. I honestly thought it was some cruel trick, but it wasn't. He showed me genuine kindness to me in his last moments."

"Last moments? You mean he is...?" Owain questioned the dragon.

"Yes…" Lilith responded in low, sorrowful voice before she continued: "For disobeying his orders to eliminate my father's soul, his draconic form unleashed a barrage of power in an attempt to kill me as punishment for my actions. Despite my pleas to escape, my father's soul shielded me from the attack, but at the cost of his own life…"

The astral dragon was now on the verge of tears as she recounted her true father's passing.

"He apologized for causing me pain and sorrow, even though he was not responsible for the actions of his dragon form. He died in my arms with a smile that was filled with sorrow and regret. To see watch helplessly as the last remnant of my father's true nature disappeared from this world caused me immeasurable grief, but in the midst of that pain, I realized something: I still had Corrin, my last and only family in this world."

She looked at the trio before speaking once again.

"You asked me why it is that I am here. My answer is this: I swore I would do whatever it takes to protect my sister, even if it costs me my own life." Lilith answered sternly.

Inigo, Owain, and Severa all shared at each other with a look of silent contemplation before looking back at Lilith.

"Your father wanted us to help Lady Corrin defeat his other self when the time came. If you truly have had a change of heart, and wish to help her as well, then I am willing to let to let bygones be bygones." Inigo said.

"I as well. While we may have been previous enemies in the past, we must now be comrades in the present." Owain stated boisterously.

"With that said however, if you attempt to lead Lady Corrin astray in any way: we will ensure you suffer dearly for it." Severa stated with her arms crossed.

Lilith smiled. She was thankful that the three outworlders before her believed her words and were willing to trust her, despite their past conflicts with each other.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance." She said as she bowed her head slightly in gratitude. "I'll do everything I can to help both you and my sister defeat my father."

 **Astral Plane: Mess Hall**

 **3** **rd** **person P.O.V.**

Within the mess hall, the courier could be found sitting on a stool at the counter, steadily sketching a faceless in a notebook that had certainly seen fairer times. He also had a cup of coffee he had made for himself by using some coyote chew and mesquite pods. The drink itself was bitter and unpleasant to ingest, but it kept him focused so he could concentrate on tasks like sketching or working on complicated equipment like energy weapons and such.

'Hm…I know I can drop these guys fast, but I want to know if I can kill them in a way that will cost me little to no ammo.' Colt thought to himself before he began to hear footsteps behind him.

He turned to see Jakob with a basket of ingredients at his side. They both stared at each other in brief silence before Jakob proceed to go behind the counter and stock the cupboards with the supplies. Colt simply shrugged his shoulders before returning to his sketching. Neither saying a word to each other until Jakob took a glance at the faceless drawing.

"Impressive." He suddenly said causing Colt to look at him with confusion.

"Pardon?"

"Your drawing. You've obviously put a considerable amount of detail into it." Jakob explained. "I would have never expected someone like you to possess such penmanship."

The courier simply rolled his eyes in response to the nohrian butler's comment.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard the old saying about judging a book by it's cover." Colt said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I must ask though: out of all the creatures in the world to sketch, why would you choose something as unsightly as a faceless?" The nohrian butler asked with mild intrigue.

Colt didn't say anything. He closed his book, and handed it to Jakob so he could see what the title of the book said:

" _Wasteland Fauna: What to Expect, and How to Survive."_ Jakob read out loud as he began to flip through the pages, becoming slightly more perturbed with each entry he examined.

"As you can see, this book contains a number of various creatures I've had the misfortune of tangling with back home." Colt stated as he retrieved his book from Jakob. "With each encounter, I make it a priority to document how much of a threat the creature can be in a fight. I also make notes of which methods and what weapons are best to use when dealing with them."

Jakob let out a small, impressed hum before speaking: "I must say, I'm a bit surprised. I originally had you pegged for a violent oaf with a penchant for liquor and bare-knuckle bar fights."

"Suppose I can't blame you. Especially after that whole ruckus I caused back there in that city. Heh, I imagine I've got a bit of a bounty on my head for it, huh?" Colt inquired as he took another sip of coffee.

"Indeed. Although a 'bit' would not due your bounty proper justice. Combining the property damage, the injuries the city guards sustained when attempting to detain you, and the eagerness of the nobleman, who's arm and nose you broke, to have your head adorning a pike: you managed to garner yourself an impressive bounty of four hundred and thirty-five gold pieces."

Colt nearly choked on his coffee when he heard the silver-haired butler's make his statement. He was expecting a large amount, but not that large of an amount.

"FOUR HUNDRED AND THIRTY-FIVE GOLD PIECES?! YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME!" he practically screamed as Jakob winced from the noise.

"No, I am not _shitting_ you…" Jakob huffed as he then held his chin for moment of contemplation. "In fact, now that I think more of it, they actually added sixty-five extra pieces after you escaped from your cell." Jakob replied as he glanced at the courier's empty mug with curiosity. "What was that? Was that coffee?"

"I've got a bounty of five-hundred gold pieces on my head…Hot damn, that's probably worth more than what the legion was willing to offer for my head." Colt huffed to himself while rubbing his face before he realized Jakob had asked him a question: "Sorry. You say something just now?"

"Yes." An annoyed Jakob answered as he tapped the empty mug of black coffee. "Where did you make this?"

Colt gave the silver-haired retainer a quizzical look before he pointed towards the pot that sat on the stove behind the butler. Jakob then proceeded to pour some for himself before tasting it. His reaction to the beverage was instantaneous, with a rather undignified spit take followed by a violent coughing fit before he turned his attention to Colt once again, who was watching the spectacle with slightly raised eyebrows.

"WHAT IN THE BLUE BLAZES IS THIS?!" he shouted at the courier.

"Uh…Coffee?" Colt replied, somewhat intimidated by the usually calm Jakob's sudden outburst.

"Coffee?! Are you daft?! This…This _substance_ is so foul, it would be considered a crime to compare it to ANY proper beverage, much less coffee! By the gods, you have somehow managed to create the worst cup of black coffee I have ever had the displeasure of having slithered down my throat!" Jakob scolded to the courier. "Just what did you use to make this terrible concoction?!"

"Oh, just some coyote tobacco chew ground up with some honey mesquite pods. They were about to go bad soon, so I figured I'd put them to use." Colt responded which caused Jakob to scrunch his face up in disgust as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Seeing the butler in a clearly upset state, the courier decided now would be the ideal time to leave.

"Well, I suppose I should be going now. Nice talking to you, Jakob." He said as he attempted to leave the building, but was stop when he felt the butler's hand grip his shoulder tightly.

"You're not going anywhere." The silver-haired butler stated with a cold edge in his voice. "You're going to stay here so I can show how to make proper coffee instead of that horrible rubbish."

"…You can't be serious."

"As a heart attack."

"You know, I didn't force, or even ask you to try it. You did that to yourself." Colt reminded.

"Be that as it may, I'm not about to risk you making another batch of that revolting mixture for any poor, unfortunate soul in the near future. Now… sit back down before I feel the need to resort to drastic measures." Jakob demanded as he tightened his grip on the wastelander's shoulder.

'Why me?' The courier thought to himself in dismay.

 **Kingdom of Izumo**

The kingdom of Izumo. A luxuriant and peaceful country that is known for its excellent healers. Much like the Fire Tribe, Wind Tribe, and the Mokushu, Izumo is an independent nation despite residing in the Hoshidan continent. The kingdom shows nothing, but hospitality to all who visit, regardless of their nationality. Although it is indeed considered a kingdom, it is not ruled by a King, but rather an archduke by the name of Izana.

The archduke of Izumo was…an odd specimen to say the least. Not only was he a direct descendent of the gods, but his appearance was one that exemplified the very definition of serenity. Many would assume he is a tranquil man of few words. His personality however, betrays this image that many have understandable imagined him as.

In reality, he is extremely flamboyant, speaks in an unusual manner, will throw extravagant banquets for the simplest of reasons, and he always greets his guests with a cheerful, how-do-you-do demeanor. Today seemed like it was going to be another usual day for the archduke, between grooming his hair and relaxing in the hot springs, but to his delight, a guest had come to pay him a visit.

It was Queen Mikoto herself, along with both her youngest and eldest daughters.

"Ahh! Welcome, Queen Mikoto! Welcome to Izumo, and to my manor!" Izana greeted with his arms extended in a welcoming manner. "How nice of you and your children to drop by! Come in and make yourselves at home."

"Thank you, Lord Izana. I apologize for coming here on such a notice." Mikoto apologized as the archduke waved his hand dismissively.

"oh, there's need for apologies." Izana chirped before continuing: "I do so enjoy surprises. They make the day more exciting if you asked me. Would you and your daughters care for some tea? I myself could go for something to wet my whistle"

The Queen nodded her head as the archduke skipped off to have tea prepared, leaving the three, hoshidan royals alone to themselves.

"That's the archduke of Izumo? He's nothing at all what I imagined him to be." Hinoka stated bluntly.

"Well, he's quite friendly." Sakura stated as well.

"Indeed, and while he may act rather…enthusiastic. He is still the leader of this kingdom, so be sure to show him the proper respect he is due." Mikoto instructed to her children.

"Yes, mother." They both replied before Izana returned with a servant carrying a tea tray.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. I grabbed some snacks on the way back here." The archduke stated as he handed cups of tea to the hoshidan royals before speaking once again: "So, what brings you all the way out here to Izumo? No, wait! Let me guess…You've come to enjoy the hot springs?"

"No."

"I see…You've come get a new dress?"

"No."

"Hmm… I know! You've come for a fortune!"

"No, we've-" Mikoto started before realizing what Izana just said: "Actually…yes, we have indeed come for a fortune."

"Hahaha! Yes, third time's always the charm! So, what's concerns do you have about the imminent future, your grace?" The archduke inquired as Mikoto began to answer.

"I wish to know what has become of my daughter, Corrin. I would like to know where she might be, and if she is well." Mikoto responded with a sullen voice. "If it is within your ability, Lord Izana."

"Hmm. Well, I'm certain that can be arranged, but since I've probably never met this girl before, I'm going to need a bit of a description before we can get the ball rolling." Izana stated.

Mikoto gave the archduke of Izumo a brief description of Corrin. Once he received the description he needed, Izana prepared what he needed before he began to chant as his body glowed.

"Oh, ancient gods…How's it going? I ask that you please show me the fate of a young woman.… Uhp! I'm getting an image! … I see your daughter, safe and sound. She appears to be chatting with a blue-haired maiden."

"That must be Azura. Can you hear what they're talking about?" Hinoka asked.

"Ehhh, only bits and pieces. The names Xander and Garon come up, as well as something about a 'True form'." Izana replied to the elder princess before his body suddenly ceased to glow.

"Phew… I'm afraid that's about all I can tell you. Wherever you daughter is, it's somewhere pretty well hidden. I had to put more effort in keeping focus on this fortune than usual because of it." Izana stated wearily.

"I see… Well, in any case, thank you for giving me some insight on my daughter's condition, Lord Izana. I apologize for coming on such short notice." Mikoto said as she bowed her head in gratefulness.

"Oh, think nothing of it! I'm glad that you decided to pay me, as well as Izumo, a visit. I haven't had such a pleasant time since I met that strange nohrian at the market place the other day."

"A strange nohrian?" Mikoto stated with piqued interest.

"Yep! I bumped into him in this neat, little shop filled with all sorts of interesting trinkets and baubles. I found him to be quite the character as we look at all the knick-knacks. There was only thing I didn't like about him." Izana stated with a slight frown near the end of his sentence.

"And what was that, Lord Izana?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"His hair." Izana replied sharply.

"His hair?" Hinoka reiterated with a confused expression.

"Oh, it was just simply awful to look at! Never had I seen such a poorly tended head of hair in my entire life. It was so dry and brittle looking, and the color; it was as if it was left out to the mercy of the sun itself!" Izana cry out in remorse as the three hoshidan royals sweat-dropped slightly at the archduke's antics.

"I was surprised it still clinged to him. I kept insisting that he let me help bring some life and style back into it, but he was about as stubborn as they come!"

The arch-duke then scrunched his face up as he began to speak in a rough, western accent: " _Quit pestering me about my hair! It's fine just the way it is, ya crazy loon."_

"Eventually, he left not long after saying he had some important business to help take care of with some friends of his. I wonder what he might be doing right now?" Izana asked in his usual tone of voice.

 _ **Meanwhile, in the Astral Plane.**_

"No, no, this is a failure as well." Jakob declared as he set the cup back down on the counter.

"What do you mean it's a failure?! I made it exactly the way you did!" Colt exclaimed as Jakob released a hmph at the courier's words before explaining.

"No, you didn't. If you had, you would have actually made a cup that was worth a damn by now. Now, are there any questions you'd like to ask me before I explain, in detail, what you did wrong again?" The silver-haired butler asked plainly.

"Why yes, there is. Are you always-" Colt began to say before he suddenly stopped and covered his face lightly with his hand. This caught Jakob's attention.

"Is something the matter?" the butler asked as the courier uncovered his face and lightly tapped his nose before answering.

"No, just felt like I was about to sneeze for second there." He sniffed a few times before speaking again. "Guess someone must be talking about me."

The nohrian butler rolled his eyes at the messenger's assumption.

"I wouldn't be surprised given how _popular_ you've become in the past, few days." Jakob snarked before giving the courier a small glare. "Now, what was it you were going to say to me before you came to a halt?"

"Ugh. It doesn't matter." Colt replied wearily. "Let's just get back to work so we can put an end to this horrible experience."

"For once, we are in agreement."

 _ **Back to Izumo**_

"I-I see. In any case…" Mikoto started. "Thank you for your help today, Izana. I am truly grateful for it."

"Not a problem at all, your majesty. It's always a pleasure to help someone out!" Izana chirped as Queen Mikoto, Hinoka, and Sakura proceeded to take their leave. As they made their way through Izumo, they were approached by Ryoma and Takumi.

"Ryoma, how did your meeting with Chieftain Fuga go?" Mikoto asked as her eldest son.

"The meeting went rather well, I suppose. While he made it clear that the wind tribe would remain neutral in this conflict, he did offer to help us search for Corrin and Azura." Ryoma explained before continuing. "How did your meeting with Lord Izana go? Well, I hope?"

"Yes, it did. Izana was able to tell us what he could about Corrin and Azura's current conditions." Mikoto answered.

"Truly? What was he able to tell you? Was he able to pinpoint their location?" Ryoma asked eagerly.

"Sadly no, he was unable to pinpoint where they were exactly. Wherever they are, they're somewhere that is able to hinder even his clairvoyance." The raven-haired Queen answered. "Despite this, he was able to affirm us that wherever they are: they are safe and sound."

Ryoma released a sigh of relief. While he was disappointed that they were no closer to finding Corrin and Azura, he was still relieved and grateful to know that they were both alright. The same could not be said for Takumi however, as the younger, hoshidan prince showed little to no relief in the news about his currently estranged sister's whereabouts.

This didn't go unnoticed by the Queen.

"Takumi? Is something amiss?" Mikoto asked as her son looked at her with the most apathetic look, she had ever seen him express.

"Nothing's wrong, mother. I'm just a little…tired is all." The young prince said before he visibly winced as he rubbed his forehead in attempt to provide some comfort to himself.

"Are those headaches still ailing you? Didn't Yukimura give you some medicine to help with them?" Ryoma asked as his brother shook his head before speaking.

"He did, but they only worked for half an hour than they were supposed to." He replied.

"Perhaps we should have a healer tend to you before we leave Izumo." Mikoto suggested.

"No, that won't be necessary. I think all I need is some rest and I should be fine." Takumi declined as Ryoma approached him before speaking.

"These headaches have been plaguing you for some time now. If they persist, they might have the potential to become a great hinderance on the battlefield." Ryoma stated as he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder before continuing: "Maybe we should see a-".

"I just told you; I don't NEED a damn healer!" Takumi snapped as he smacked his brother's hand off his shoulder, which shocked his mother and siblings who stared at him as he gritted his teeth like a snarling dog.

"I can fight just as well as you can, brother! As any you! All I need is some rest and some silence, and I'll be fine! I don't need any of you looking down on me just because of something so insignificant as headache!" Takumi angrily stated before he saw the faces of his family who stared at him with several, evident emotions: surprise, concern, sadness, and an underlying hint of fear.

Seeing as how he had unnerved them with his sudden outburst; the hot-headed, hoshidan prince took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-." He attempted to apologize with a tone damp with guilt. "I'm sure I'll be okay if I just get some rest, and if that doesn't work out then I'll see a healer immediately."

As he turned to leave, he spoke one last time: "I'll stay in Izumo for tonight, and return once I'm back to feeling myself again."

And with that, the young prince left his family in a more worried state than they were before. Once enough distance was made between them, Mikoto turned to Ryoma before speaking.

"How long has he been like this?" she said as her elder son shook his head with closed eyes.

"A few days now it seems. At first, it didn't seem like such an issue, but as time passed, it appeared to get progressively worse. Both Hinata and Oboro have attested to having witnessed Takumi show signs of increased aggression as the headaches became more prevalent and intense." Ryoma explained as Mikoto put some thought in her son's words.

'…If that's true, then that would mean Takumi has been suffering from these headaches not long after Corrin disappeared from the castle, but could that have really triggered this much pain' The hoshidan Queen thought to herself as she watched her troubled son disappear into the distance.

"I've never seen him this irate before. Sure, he's got a temper, but he's always been pretty good at keeping it in check." Hinoka stated before looking at Ryoma. "You think he's going to be okay?"

Ryoma let out a heavy, frustrated sigh before answering his sister's question with the only answer he could offer honestly.

"For his sake…I can only hope for the best."

 **Astral Plane: Corrin's Castle**

Inside her treehouse, Corrin was currently having a conversation with Azura about how they will convince their nohrian siblings to take up arms against Garon. While the king of Nohr may be a bloodthirsty imposter that was likely under the command of the silent dragon himself, in the minds of the rest of the royal family of Nohr: this was still their father they were talking about. If there was to be any chance of Xander and the others helping them defeat Garon, then they would need to be shown some proof that the nohrian king was no longer the man they called father.

At some point during their planning, Corrin began to notice how anxious Azura became when the topic of meeting up with Xander and others. She tried asking Azura about if there was something wrong, but the songstress just waved it off as unimportant. The crimson-eyed princess didn't believe her. Something was troubling Azura about this meet up and she wanted to know what it was and why.

However, a knock on her door was heard before she could attempt to inquire any further on the issue. Deciding to confront the matter later, she proceeds to address her visitors.

"Come in!" She announced to the door before it proceeded to open. Revealing Inigo, Owain, and Severa. All three retainer made their way towards the two princesses. Inigo was the first to greet them.

"Good evening, Lady Corrin." He looked to the side to face Azura. "and good evening to you as well, Lady Azura."

The blue-haired songstress simply nodded her head in response to the gray-haired swordsman's greeting.

"So, what brings you three here at this hour? We thought everyone else had turned in for the night. Is there something you need?" Corrin asked the three retainers. Severa then proceeded to answer for her friends and herself.

"Not exactly, we just wanted to come and tell you a few things before tomorrow's trip back to Nohr. For starters, we just sent a message to Lord Xander and the others about our mission, so by the time we reach the rendezvous point, they should hopefully be there waiting for us." Severa stated, showing a small smile before continuing. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you again, safe and sound. Especially Lady Camilla and Lady Elise."

Corrin smiled at Severa's words. She knew her nohrian siblings have no doubt been troubled by her disappearance since the incident at the Bottomless Canyon. It would wonderful to see them again after all that has happened.

"I see. Thank you for that. Even though it may have been something you were instructed to do, it was still a nice thing for you three to do, so again, thank you." Corrin said as she looked at the three retainers before her. "Um, there's something I wanted to ask you three."

The three retainers gave her an odd look before Severa decided to ask.

"And what would that be?"

"I know you told us your real names, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me still calling you by your other names instead." Corrin admitted. "It's just that I've grown so use to your old names that it feels kind of weird call you by anything else." The trio glanced at each other, shrugging before Owain spoke.

"We wouldn't mind that in the slightest, your highness. To be honest, I myself have grown quite fond of the name Odin Dark." Owain announced proudly while Inigo made a small chuckle, and Severa merely sighed. Corrin laughed at the blond's fervor before she noticed Azura making her way towards the door. "Heading off to bed, Azura?"

The stoic princess turned to face Corrin.

"No, not yet… I was just going to take a short stroll and get some fresh air before I turned in for the night." She turned back around towards the door. "I hope you all have a good night's sleep."

With that said, Azura left the treehouse without another word. Leaving the other occupants to themselves.

"Is there something wrong with lady Azura? She seemed a little frustrated" Inigo carefully asked. Corrin shook her head at his question before answering.

"She's…actually, nevermind. I don't think it would be in my place to tell you. Anyways, wasn't there something else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh right, yes." Inigo started. "The second matter we wished to speak to you about is Courier Six."

 **Well, that about does it for chapter 10.**

 **To all of my readers who still follow this story, I apologize for taking so long to post a new chapter. I'm not dead nor do I plan to quit this story. Y'all know how it is: one thing after another. Hopefully this chapter will be enough to keep you guys entertained. To be honest, when I started this story, I really didn't expect it to gain so much traction the way it did. I figured the most I'd get was few Favs/Follows, not over a hundred. Regardless though, I really am grateful for it.**

 **Anyways, you know the drill: Leave a review, or don't. I don't control anyone's life but my own.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Farewell.**


End file.
